Love, Hate, and Friends
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: How will everyone react when Caroline and Kol become unlikely friends? Set during season 4. Klaroline & Kennett
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set during season 4. For the purposes of this story Kol & Jeremy didn't die, but Tyler was run out of town.**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was sitting alone at the bar of the Mystic Grill when someone sat down in the seat next to her.

"If you're here to start drama, then come back tomorrow," Caroline commented as she glanced over. "I've already had enough of that lately and I'd like just one day off."

She was sick of all of the drama that had been going on during the last while. Elena had become a vampire and was sired to Damon. Stefan and Damon were constantly busy trying to break the sire bond and figure out whether her suddenly heightened feelings for Damon were caused by it or not. Being around Elena at all required walking on egg shells since Elena knew what Caroline's opinion on the subject was and didn't like it one bit. Tyler had been run out of town and they had broken up when he left. Bonnie was spending all of her time trying to get control of her magic. And needless to say, there was always the underlying Klaus drama.

"If I was here to make trouble, I doubt that your warning would stop me," Kol pointed out.

"True, but it was worth a try," Caroline responded. "And there was always the small chance that I would be able to ignore it until tomorrow."

"Well I'm not here to start anything," Kol told her. "I'm just bored."

"I wish that I was," Caroline said with a slight laugh. "I hardly even remember what it's like to be bored because now there's always some problem to keep me occupied… Whether it's mine or somebody else's."

"You realize that it's usually a lot easier to avoid all of the drama in town if you leave the town for a while," Kol pointed out.

"Yeah right," Caroline said sarcastically. "My mom would kill me and I can't just leave everybody when they're depending on me. They need me."

"I didn't say that you have to leave for long," Kol commented. "But if you're already avoiding the drama for the night, then you may as well go have a little fun before it catches up to you."

He grinned over at her.

"You want me to leave town with you to go out for a night of fun?" Caroline asked skeptically.

"Like I said, I'm bored," Kol told her. "I could use the company and the fun. And you could use the distraction. I mean unless you want to keep sitting here alone for the rest of the night.. because that would be perfectly fine with me."

Caroline debated it for a moment, considering the worst that could happen.

"Fine," She agreed. "But no flirting."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kol promised. His words weren't very convincing since they came out dripping with suggestion.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

* * *

When they got into the car, Kol instantly cranked the radio.

"I'm sure that Elijah and Klaus love riding with you," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Elijah just ignores the music and tries to pretend that it isn't there," Kol answered. "And Nik almost never lets me drive while he's in the car. The last time I drove him anywhere, he ripped the stereo out of the dash… So now I take his car as often as possible and leave the speakers blasting for when he turns it on."

"I'm surprised that you haven't gotten daggered for that," Caroline commented.

"Nah, I just got a few choice words," Kol said with a smirk. "Daggers are more to keep us from leaving or betraying him."

"So where exactly are we going?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea," Kol replied with a smirk.

* * *

A few minutes later, a city appeared in front of them.

Kol drove through the streets until he found somewhere he liked and parked the car.

* * *

"You took me to some random night club?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow as she got out of the car.

"What were you expecting?" Kol asked in an amused tone as he got out of the door and headed towards the entrance. "Some hoity-toity art gallery or something?"

"I don't know," Caroline admitted. "Maybe."

"That kind of thing's more Nik and Elijah's type," Kol commented as he cut to the front of the line.

He compelled the bouncer to let them in and then walked inside without checking to make sure that she was following him.

* * *

They made it less than ten steps into the club before a guy came over and asked Caroline to dance.

Caroline hesitated to respond and Kol seemed to notice.

"Go on," He whispered in her ear. "It's not like he can hurt you even if he wanted to."

"Sure," Caroline told the guy who had asked her as she let him lead her away from Kol.

Caroline was so used to having to act mature and having everyone else telling her to be careful and that she shouldn't do things. It was weird hanging out with Kol and strangely enough getting the chance to act like a normal teenager again. She was surprised to find that she actually was enjoying herself.

* * *

Caroline danced with the guy for a couple of songs before she excused herself and went to go buy herself a drink from the bar.

Without using compulsion, she convinced the bartender to serve her without checking her ID and to make her drink on the house.

As Caroline drank, she saw Kol leaving from the group of girls that he had been dancing with to head over to her.

"So is it my turn to dance with you?" He asked.

"Sure," Caroline said, deciding to completely let go of any reservations that she might have had.

* * *

As they drove back to Mystic Falls, Kol asked, "So did I make a good distraction?"

"Surprisingly yes," Caroline told him.

* * *

"Where were you with my car?" Klaus asked once Kol entered the house.

"I took Caroline for a drive," Kol responded. "I didn't think that you'd notice."

"Why would she go with you?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe because I'm fun to be around," Kol responded as he left the room.

Klaus wondered what was going on and if his brother had even been telling the truth, but didn't bother following Kol out of the room to try to figure it out.

* * *

Kol hadn't been expecting to enjoy Caroline's company as much as he had.

Jeremy Gilbert was the closest thing that he'd had to a friend, other than his family, in a long time. And Jeremy had dropped him as soon as he found out who Kol really was, although Kol had liked pretending to be his friend more than he would like to admit.

Now Kol was hanging on a little too tight to the hope that he might be able to have Caroline as a friend since he hadn't had a real one in so long.

* * *

"Hey, where were you last night?" Bonnie asked the next day at school. "I went to your house looking for you, but you weren't there."

"I was out with Kol," Caroline responded.

"Kol?" Bonnie practically spit the word out. "Since when do you hang out with _Kol_?"

"I don't," Caroline responded. "I mean not really. It just kind of happened."

"Whatever that means," Bonnie responded. "Please tell me that you aren't going to fall for that jerk."

"I'm not," Caroline promised. "We were both bored so we decided to go do something. And he actually isn't that bad."

"Sure he isn't," Bonnie said sarcastically.

* * *

That day after school, Bonnie and Caroline had cheerleading practice.

As practice was about to start, Caroline's phone received a new text message.

* * *

**From Kol:**

_Did you enjoy going back to all of that high school drama?_

* * *

"Who's texting you?" Bonnie asked.

"No one," Caroline answered as she quickly typed back a response.

* * *

**From Caroline:**

_It actually wasn't so drama filled._

* * *

"Meaning that you don't want me to know who," Bonnie pointed out. "Why?"

* * *

**From Kol:**

_Well there's a reason that I don't do the whole high school human act like Rebekah does._

* * *

"Because it's Kol and I knew that you would act like there was something going on when there isn't," Caroline told her friend.

* * *

**From Caroline:**

_Because it's so much more fun to sit at home bored all day?_

_I've got to go. I've got cheerleading practice and Bonnie doesn't look very happy with me right now._

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you liked the beginning and thanks for reading :) An extra special thanks goes out to Look At My Comment for giving me the idea for the story :D**


	2. Chapter 2

When practice was over, Caroline went into the school to go grab something that she had forgotten in her locker.

Bonnie was waiting for her to come back when Kol walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I heard that there was cheer practice and I couldn't resist the idea of all the girls in their short little shorts," Kol said with a tilted grin. "Honestly I'm a little disappointed that you aren't all in those little skirts."

"You're a perv," Bonnie told him.

"Calm down," Kol told her. "It's not like I came here to look at _you_."

"What, you came for Caroline?" Bonnie asked challengingly. "I don't know what game you're trying to play, but leave her out of it."

"Who says that I'm playing a game?" Kol asked innocently. "I actually like having Caroline around. And not in the pining over her way that Nik does."

"In the pervy hoping for a one night stand kind of way?" Bonnie asked. Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she added, "Because that's going to happen."

"No," Kol told her. "As a friend. Apparently the ones that she has aren't that great."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked.

"It means that she's so sick of the drama that she's willing to hang out with me," Kol told her.

Before Bonnie got the chance to respond, there was a sound behind her that caught her attention.

Caroline walked out of the doors of the school to spot Kol standing with Bonnie.

"I thought that you avoided schools," Caroline commented.

"I was bored again," Kol responded. "Nik and Rebekah were threatening to dagger me if I didn't shut up and go find something to do somewhere else."

"Too bad you didn't let them," Bonnie muttered under her breath.

Kol ignored Bonnie and continued to speak over her.

"And believe it or not I don't exactly have friends," Kol said. "By some cruel joke I'm the least popular of my siblings in town."

"I wonder why," Bonnie muttered.

"Maybe I should try being more like you since you're clearly so charming," Kol said sarcastically.

"Play nice," Caroline warned. "Both of you."

Kol smirked arrogantly since Caroline was defending him.

"I could go hang out at the grill if you want," Caroline offered. "Do you want to come, Bon?"

"I'll pass," Bonnie said. "I have a lot of homework anyways."

"Too bad," Kol said as he plastered a giant fake smile on his face.

* * *

Bonnie had got a ride to school with Caroline that morning and Kol had walked to the school, so they all headed towards Caroline's car.

Kol reached the car first and opened the back door of the car and held it open while gesturing for Bonnie to get in.

"Here," He said to her as if his gesturing hadn't indicated what he wanted enough.

Bonnie walked past him and got into the front seat while muttering a sarcastic, "Thanks."

Kol rolled his eyes and then got into the backseat.

* * *

A few awkward minutes later, they arrived at Bonnie's house.

Bonnie shot Caroline a 'be careful with him' look as she got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow Bon," Caroline told her.

"Yeah, bye Witchy," Kol said as he hopped into the front seat without getting out of the car.

"Bye, _Caroline_," Bonnie said before turning to head towards her front door.

* * *

Once they were at the Mystic Grill, the pair decided to play a round of pool.

Kol set up his body so that he was facing the opposite direction of the table and then positioned the cue so that he was using the wrong hand while trying to shoot around himself.

"How much do you want to bet that I make this?" Kol asked.

"I _know_ that you aren't going to," Caroline told him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Kol challenged as he attempted to line up his shot.

He shot and barely managed to make the cue ball roll. Needless to say, he didn't get any balls in the pockets.

"Told you so," Caroline said with a grin.

"Well if you're so superior, then why don't you try it?" Kol asked.

"Fine," Caroline accepted the challenge.

She imitated Kol's positioning and then took a shot.

The cue ball missed the one that she was aiming at, but then managed to get another one of hers in from a bump shot.

"That was luck," Kol told her defensively.

"That was skill," Caroline lied proudly.

"Then make it again," Kol challenged. "It's still your turn."

Caroline tried to make the shot again, but failed horribly.

"Okay, so maybe it was a little lucky," Caroline admitted.

"That's what I thought," Kol said with a smirk as he went to go line up a shot.

"Now make it," Caroline said as she covered his eyes with her hands from behind.

"I can't even see enough to hit the cue ball at all," Kol pointed out.

Caroline moved one hand so that he could just peek in between her fingers without being able to see properly or really have any depth perception.

Kol went to try and shoot, but missed the ball which caused Caroline to begin to laugh loudly.

* * *

Liz Forbes turned into the Mystic Grill to instantly spot her daughter by the pool table standing practically pressed against Kol Mikaelson as she covered his eyes with her hands and giggled at something.

There wasn't a single thing that she liked about the picture in front of her.

* * *

"It's not that funny," Kol said although a grin had formed on his lips. "How do you expect me to try and shoot while you're shaking me with your laughter?"

"Sorry," Caroline apologized unconvincingly as her laughter began to die down.

Kol attempted to line up the shot once again and this time immediately made the shot.

As Caroline removed her hands from his eyes, Kol turned around to beam triumphantly at her.

* * *

Bonnie was lying on her bed attempting to get some homework done when she received a new text message.

* * *

**From Elena:**

_Since when does Caroline hang out with Kol?_

**From Bonnie:**

_Since yesterday, but apparently they're BFFs now._

**From Elena:**

_Yeah, they looked pretty friendly at the Grill tonight if you know what I mean. There's something going on there, right?_

**From Bonnie:**

_As of this morning she's denying it and saying that she isn't going to fall for him, but…_

**From Elena:**

_But you think she's lying._

**From Bonnie:**

_I think that the way that they hung out last night just because the other one was there and they were bored, then they were texting today after school, and then how he just showed up at the end of cheer practice wanting to hang out isn't leading to a friend kind of place._

**From Elena:**

_I wonder how long before Klaus finds out and ends up daggering Kol over it._

**From Bonnie:**

_Couldn't be soon enough for me. At least then we only have to worry about her making one mistake in that family._

**From Elena:**

_And at least we know that Klaus isn't using her and won't let her get hurt. Kol's a wild card._

* * *

When Caroline came home, she found her mom waiting for her in the kitchen.

"I saw you with Kol Mikaelson today," Liz pointed out in a casual tone.

"Yeah, we were hanging out," Caroline said, picking up on the fact that her mother wasn't just bringing it up to make conversation.

"It didn't look like just hanging out," Liz commented.

Caroline rolled her eyes and then turned to head towards her room.

"Caroline, I don't like this," Liz called after her. "It's bad enough having you around Klaus. I don't want you getting involved with Kol."

Caroline just walked into her room and closed the door behind herself in the hope of cutting off the conversation there instead of starting an argument.

* * *

When Kol entered the house, Rebekah instantly began to speak.

"Please tell me that the fact that you were gone for several hours means that you found something to do and you're done with your whining," She practically pleaded.

"I did," Kol told her and then glanced over at his older brother as a smirk formed on his lips. "I was hanging out with my new friend."

"Like you have friends," Klaus muttered.

"I have one," Kol said as his smirk widened. "You might know her… I took her in your car last night? …Caroline Forbes?"

Klaus glared over at his brother as he warned in almost a growl, "Stay away from Caroline."

"I see why you like her, brother," Kol teased. "She's certainly fun to be around."

Klaus's glare became even deadlier.

"Kol, leave him alone," Rebekah warned. "Or do you have a death wish?"

"Relax," Kol said. "I'm just messing with you, Nik. We're just friends."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you liked the chapter and thanks for reading :) The next update should be quicker than this one was.**

**A great big extra thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: cupcakesweetheart5, jessnicole, Look At My Comment, osnapitzgab, jazziefizzle11, WeasleysGroupie, LitLover101, and vampirelovver :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus didn't appreciate his brother's teasing whatsoever. He also was less than thrilled about Kol's new friendship with Caroline.

Klaus knew his brother and he knew that Kol had a pattern of getting bored and doing anything to find a little entertainment. But as soon as he became bored with his knew source of fun, Kol would throw it, or them, away.

Klaus didn't like the fact that Kol was using Caroline as his latest distraction at all. He also knew that he couldn't do anything about it without coming off as the bad guy. Usually that would be a bonus, but not when it came to Caroline.

* * *

The next morning when Caroline got up, her mother had already left for work.

That suited Caroline just fine since it meant that she could avoid the argument about spending time with Kol for longer.

* * *

"So I hear that you've been hanging out with Kol," Elena commented to Caroline as they walked through the hallways together.

It was clear that Elena had been aiming for casual, but Caroline instantly saw through it.

"Not you two," Caroline complained. "What's the big deal? How come everybody else can hang out with whoever they want to, but as soon as I start spending time with Kol I'm suddenly problem number one?"

"Care, you know we don't mean it like that," Elena responded. "We're just concerned because Kol's dangerous and it looks like you warmed up to him pretty fast. We just don't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah, whatever," Caroline said before walking away.

She was getting very sick of everybody acting so superior and judging her for whom she chose to be around. The way that they all made such a huge deal out of every single little thing like this was a big part of the reason that she had started hanging out with Kol to avoid their drama.

* * *

During lunch, Bonnie asked Caroline and Elena if they wanted to come over after school.

"I'm in," Elena agreed.

"I can't," Caroline responded quickly. "I'm busy after school."

"With what?" Bonnie asked.

"Stuff," Caroline said defensively.

Caroline didn't really have anything else to do, but she just didn't want to have to go deal with the lecturing from the two other girls. On that subject, she didn't particularly want to go home and deal with lectures from her mother either.

Elena raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I have to go," Caroline told them. "I have to find Matt before lunch ends."

It was a bad excuse, but it got her away from the questions of the other girls.

* * *

Once Caroline was out of their sight, she pulled her phone out.

* * *

**From Caroline:**

_Want to help me escape from some girl drama tonight?_

**From Kol:**

_I was hoping you'd ask._

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena was asking Bonnie, "Since when does Care try to hide what she's doing from us?"

"Since she became friends with Kol," Bonnie muttered. "I bet that's who she's going somewhere with tonight and she just doesn't want to admit it."

"Probably," Elena agreed. "She starts acting weird and leaves as soon as somebody brings him up."

"She's doing that to you too?" Bonnie asked. "We need to figure out what's going on between them."

"How are we going to do that?" Elena asked.

"How would Caroline do it?" Bonnie asked her.

"You want to follow her after school," Elena said in a sudden realization.

"Bingo," Bonnie told her.

* * *

When Caroline entered the parking lot after school, Kol was already standing by her car waiting for her.

"You may have defeated me in our little game of pool yesterday, but today we're playing my game," He told her with a tilted grin.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena made it to the edge of the parking lot just in time to see Kol getting into the driver's seat of Caroline's car.

The pair quickly got into Elena's car and began to follow from what they hoped would be a safe distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caroline was too distracted to notice the familiar car following them.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked as Kol drove several miles over the speed limit.

"You'll see," He told her with a mysterious grin.

"Could you at least drive a little slower?" Caroline asked in a half pleading tone. "I don't really need my mom pulling us over."

"No offense, but I'm not really all that afraid of your mother," Kol responded, although he did slow the car down.

"Thanks," Caroline said once they were driving back at a legal speed.

* * *

Elena was relieved when Caroline's car slowed down since it was easier to keep track of that way.

"Do you know where they're going?" Elena asked as they drove towards a part of town that they rarely went to.

"No idea," Bonnie answered.

* * *

Kol pulled into a parking lot and gave Caroline a tilted smirk before he got out of the car. He pulled on a pair of sunglasses that had been hanging from the front of his shirt.

"Batting cages," Caroline commented. "I should have known."

"I think you need to release a little pent up rage," Kol told her.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena saw the pair getting out of Caroline's car in the parking lot for the town's batting cages.

Elena drove past the lot, glad that neither of the pair was looking towards the road as she passed by.

She turned left at the next street and parked the car on the side of the road, halfway down.

"Unless we want to get caught we're going to have to go on foot," Elena told her friend.

"Good call," Bonnie agreed as she got out of the car.

* * *

Kol leaned against the pitching machine with a slight smirk on his face as he watched Caroline batting.

"You hit like a girl," Kol told her.

"I am a girl," Caroline told him, clearly not as amused as he was.

"Really? I never would have guessed," Kol joked.

Caroline hit another ball and it went flying straight at Kol's head. He just managed to duck in time to prevent himself from getting smoked in the face.

"You're a hazard," Kol told her.

"You're the one who brought me here," Caroline pointed out.

"Do you want help?" Kol asked her.

"…Maybe," Caroline admitted begrudgingly.

Kol took a few steps towards her, until he was standing just inches away.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena just got within sight of Kol and Caroline to find them standing so close together that they must be touching.

The two girls hid behind a bench and watched from their safe distance as Kol leaned over Caroline to move her into the correct position.

* * *

"There," Kol said once he had her in the proper stance, while he stood against her.

Kol's hands were holding the bat just above hers.

* * *

"Uggh, could he be more of a perv?" Bonnie complained as she watched.

"What is Caroline thinking?" Elena asked in response.

* * *

As the machine pitched another ball, Kol swung the bat so that Caroline's arms moved along with his.

The ball went flying way farther than any of Caroline's previous hits had.

"Now try it by yourself," Kol said as he stepped away from her.

Caroline hit the next pitch just as far and then turned to grin over at Kol.

"Pretty good," He told her.

* * *

When Caroline got home, her mother was already waiting for her in the kitchen again.

"Caroline, we need to talk," Liz told her. "Where were you just now?"

"Out with Kol again," Caroline said, refusing to be intimidated into trying to hide it.

"Well at least you're being honest with me," Liz said in an unhappy tone. "Didn't I just tell you yesterday to stay away from him?"

Liz had seen Kol getting into Caroline's car at the end of the school day and had decided to confront Caroline about it once she got home.

"Yeah, you did," Caroline responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And then I ignored you because it was stupid."

"Don't talk to me that way," Liz warned. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I'm sick of everybody saying that," Caroline argued. "I'm safer with Kol than I am here."

"I know that you might think that," Liz told her. "But he's dangerous. And you aren't safer with him if he's the one trying to hurt you."

"But he isn't," Caroline argued.

"Maybe not right now, but he could easily be using you to try and get something," Liz pointed out. "Have you even considered that possibility?"

"He's just bored," Caroline told her mother. "He's not planning anything."

"He's a bored vampire," Liz pointed out. "That's dangerous."

"So what are you saying? That if I'm bored then _I'm_ a danger to be around?" Caroline challenged.

"No. I'm saying that Kol Mikaelson is unpredictable and I won't let you get hurt by him," Liz responded. "You aren't going to go near him again."

"Oh really?" Caroline challenged. "Try and stop me."

"If you're going to live under my roof, then you're going to listen to me!" Liz exclaimed. "If you want to stay here, then you _will_ stay away from Kol Mikaelson."

"Then maybe I don't want to stay here," Caroline told her.

"I'm serious, Caroline," Liz warned her.

"So am I," Caroline said. "If I can't be friends with him and live here then I guess that I'll just have to leave because he is the one person that isn't judging me!"

Caroline stormed out of the house while wiping tears away from her face.

She began to walk, although she had no idea where she was going to go. Going to Elena or Bonnie wasn't an option since they would just take her mother's side. And going to Stefan would require being in the same house as Damon and having to deal with all of the drama between the brothers and the sire bond.

She realized what her best option was and pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

**From Caroline:**

_My mom kicked me out. Can I stay there tonight?_

**From Kol:**

_Sure._

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Sorry, I kind of lied about this update being quicker than the last (they both took 6 days). Hopefully the next one will be quicker. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're enjoying the story. Oh, and a special shout out goes out to Look At My Comment for both the idea of the story and the idea of Kol and Caroline playing baseball.**

**Another giant extra special thanks goes out to the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: jessnicole, helfabulousgirl, jazziefizzle11, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, WeasleysGroupie, Look At My Comment, LitLover 101, Vitch-Prodigy, and Lovelife05**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**jessnicole: Trust me, there will be even more jealous Klaus to come ;)**

**jazziefizzle11: Thanks so much :D There will some Klaus/Caroline interaction in the next chapter and there will be jealous Klaus to come. :)**

**WeasleysGroupie: Well I'm glad to be providing you with a story where the two main characters are your favourites :)**

**Look At My Comment: Thanks and I hope that you liked the chapter.**

**LitLover 101: Don't worry this story is Klaus/Caroline with a Kol/Caroline friendship :)**

**Lovelife05: I'm glad that you like the way that I write him :)**


	4. Chapter 4

When Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson mansion, it was Klaus who answered the door after she knocked.

"Caroline," He said in a slightly surprised sounding tone. "What are you doing here?"

"She's not here for you, idiot," Kol said as he walked up behind his brother.

Before Caroline had the chance to say anything, Kol pulled her into a hug. It was partially because he wanted to make his only friend feel better about getting kicked out of the house and partially because he thought that it would be pretty funny to check what his older brother's reaction would be. But to be perfectly honest, it was mostly because he wanted to console his friend.

Klaus walked back over to the couch and grabbed his sketchpad back off of the spot where he had been sitting before he had answered the door. He sat down and began to sketch again, not wanting to stand there and watch his brother and Caroline's little moment.

Caroline let Kol hug her for a few long seconds before she pulled away and hit him hard in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kol asked in an annoyed tone.

He hadn't even tried to grab her ass or anything, he had chosen not to as a courtesy for her. So what could he possibly be getting in trouble for?

Although Klaus didn't actually see the hit, he did hear it. A smirk formed on his face as he continued to draw without looking up at his younger brother.

That was part of what Klaus liked so much about Caroline, she was feisty. She should be intimidated by Kol, an Original vampire who was virtually immortal as well as much older and stronger than her, but instead she was hitting him with seemingly no fear of what might happen in response. And this wasn't the only time that she had acted like that. She wasn't afraid of Klaus, so she didn't put up with his garbage and wasn't afraid to tell him the truth. That was why he had fallen for her to begin with.

"You didn't even tell him before I got here?" Caroline asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well I figured that he was less likely to get pissy about me inviting someone to stay at his place if you were here to look all pretty and make him want to pretend to take the high road," Kol responded.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

Although Klaus knew that he should be upset about what he had just heard his brother say, all that he could focus on was the fact that Kol had hinted that Caroline was staying there. Klaus liked that as long as she wasn't sleeping with Kol and he couldn't imagine that Caroline would ever do something as stupid as sleeping with Kol after hanging out with him for a few days.

As the other words registered to Klaus, he began to get a little angry at his brother for making the assumption that he would just let it go because it was Caroline and she was already standing right there. The worst part was that Kol was entirely right about it.

"So what did you do to get kicked out anyways?" Kol asked her.

Klaus was surprised to hear that Caroline had gotten kicked out of her house, but didn't comment.

"Real sensitive, Kol," Rebekah pointed out sarcastically.

"I defended you," Caroline responded anyways. "Because apparently you're some horrible influence and hanging out with you is going to be the death of me. And it's okay for everyone else to do whatever the hell they want, but as soon as I start being friends with you I must have lost my mind."

Kol had to smile at the use of the word 'friends'. The fact that Caroline was also using the term meant that it wasn't just him jumping to the conclusion of what he wanted.

Klaus on the other hand had the exact opposite reaction to the term than Kol did. He hated the fact that Caroline had just used the term 'friends' to describe her and his brother. That meant that the friendship wasn't all in Kol's head and Klaus could no longer convince himself that it was most likely just an over-exaggerated acquaintanceship.

"Well staying here is better than being at home anyways," Kol told her. "You can sleep in my bed. I mean I usually sleep naked, but if you ask nicely enough I might put boxers on. ...Or you could just sleep naked too if that's your kind of thing. I wouldn't mind."

A smirk formed on Kol's lips.

Klaus began to press harder with his pencil as he tried to pretend to be remaining indifferent to the conversation going on in the room. Really he wanted to throw the pencil across the room and stake his brother with it, whether it would kill him or not.

"Kol, shut up!" Rebekah said. "You're going to scare her off. …You can sleep in my room, Caroline. We could have a sleepover! I've never had a real one before, it would be fun."

Caroline could hear the raw eagerness in the other girl's tone.

"She didn't come here to have a sleepover with you," Kol argued. "Just leave her alone and get your own friends."

"Because she wants to sleep in the same bed with you and your perviness," Rebekah pointed out sarcastically.

"Maybe she does," Kol argued. "And it's not like I'm planning on randomly groping her when she's asleep. She's sleeping in my room."

"Nik!" Rebekah said in a shrill tone as she turned to her older brother for help.

"What do you expect me to do?" Klaus asked as he looked up at his sister. "We all know where I want her to sleep, but that isn't going to happen-"

If Caroline were human she was sure that she would have been blushing at that.

"-And I think that we all know which one of you two I'd rather have her share a bed with," Klaus continued. "But it's not my decision to make."

His eyes flickered to Caroline, causing both of his siblings to turn and look at her expectantly.

"I'll go with Rebekah," Caroline said. "A sleepover might be fun. And, Kol, I wasn't going to sleep in your bed even before you said that you usually sleep naked."

"You know that I was joking about that, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know," Caroline responded. "But it's still not happening."

"Nik's the one who sleeps naked," Kol told her. "And he's a terrible sleepwalker. I mean there is a very large chance that he is going to wander into your room naked in the middle of the night while he's sleeping."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother as Rebekah hit Kol in the back of the head.

"He doesn't," Rebekah told Caroline. "Kol's just being an idiot."

"Come on, Nik," Kol said. "Don't look so annoyed. I was just trying to give you an excuse to show off your equipment."

"Thanks," Klaus said sarcastically. "But I think that I'm going to have to make the choice not to."

"Right," Kol said. "Because that's what you do, you just choose to sit around and not ever get laid."

Caroline's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see what her text said.

* * *

**From Rebekah:**

_It isn't a decision for Kol. He hits on anything that moves and they all make the choice for him when they reject him._

* * *

Before Klaus had the chance to respond to his brother, Caroline began to laugh.

"What?" Kol said when he turned around to see that both of the girls had their phones out and were giving him amused looks. "You know that Rebekah's a liar, right?"

Caroline began to smirk as Rebekah put her phone away.

"Give me that," Kol said as he attempted to grab Caroline's phone out of her hand.

"Whoops," Caroline said in a tone of false apology. "I accidentally deleted it. Now I guess you'll never know what it said."

Kol did not look happy as Caroline smirked up at him.

"I'd tell you, but I wouldn't want to bruise your swollen ego," Caroline told him innocently.

"Clearly," Kol said sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe I want to bruise it a little," Caroline admitted.

"No wonder you're a drama magnet," Kol muttered in a joking tone.

"Hey!" Caroline said in her most offended voice, although she couldn't help herself from laughing as she hit him in the shoulder.

"Nik! Caroline's beating me up," Kol complained.

"Good," Klaus said without looking up from his sketchbook.

Caroline found herself wondering what he was drawing, but didn't want to ask. She hoped that there would be an opportunity to sneak a glance at whatever it was later.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Look, this update was quicker! :D I hope that you liked the chapter and thanks for reading! :)**

**Another extra great big special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter who helped motivate me: cupcakesweetheart5, WeasleysGroupie, jensoawesome, LitLover 101, jessnicole, TVDblood, Look At My Comment, paradiseinitsfinest41, 1998baby, Jwakeel, CrystalMUNCH, Samantha-Chelsea, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, jazziefizzle11, thebutterflylion, Vitch-Prodigy, leox1214, WinterRainbow, Lovelife05, hopeless637, SpringOfMay, Jennni, and the two anonymous guest reviewers!**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**cupcakesweetheart5: Yes, yes she is going to stay in the mansion with Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah :)**

**jensoawesome: Haha. I'd say that he'd be the best man, but that spot's probably already reserved for Stefan :P**

**LitLover 101: Kol lives with Klaus. :)**

**Look At My Comment: I'm glad that you liked it. :D**

**Guest: I'm not sure if you meant to make the story longer or the chapters... The story is going to be longer and I know that for sure some of the chapters will be longer, but I also know that sometimes I have a horrible time trying to write chapters that are longer before I get to a point where I want to end it. But I will try :)**

**thebutterflylion: There will be a lot more of Bonnie and Kol in the future when I get to a certain point. It's not quite yet, but there will be quite a bit of Kennett to look forward to. :)**

**Vitch-Prodigy: There is going to be a Bonnie and Caroline friendship, they're just in a little fight right now.**

**leox1214: Oh, it will have a lot of Kennett. ;)**

**WinterRainbow: I have it mapped out in my head, but I can't really give you a definitive amount since I don't know how much I'll decide to add between and I'm horrible at estimating how many chapters I am away from something. But there will be Kennett and quite a lot at some point in the future. :)**

**hopeless637: I was already planning on having a Rebekoline friendship, so it looks like you are in luck. And there will in fact also be some Stefan friendship in the future. ;)**

**Jennni: Thanks, that means a lot. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Kol reached over to try and grab the sketchbook out of his brother's hands.

Klaus moved it out of the way just in time, causing a great big smirk to form on Kol's lips.

"What are you trying to hide, Nik?" Kol asked eagerly.

"Who says that I'm trying to hide it?" Klaus asked. "Maybe I just don't like it when you try to grab things out of my hands."

"Well if that's true, then let's see it," Kol attempted.

Klaus ignored his younger brother and instead just got up and left the room.

"Nik, are you drawing your own porn again?" Kol called after him happily.

Klaus returned in the doorway for just long enough to throw the sketchbook at his brother's head.

"Ow!" Kol complained before he realized what he had been hit with.

Kol eagerly picked it up and looked at what his brother had been drawing, a very detailed butterfly.

"Well that's boring," Kol said disappointedly as he tossed the drawing aside.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, having had more than enough of her youngest brother's antics lately. She got up and left the room before Kol could turn his attention towards her as the newest target.

Caroline picked the sketchbook up and looked down at the drawing. She definitely found it a lot more interesting than Kol had.

Kol noticed the fact that she had been looking at it pretty intensely for a long time and raised an eyebrow at her. In reality it was only a couple of seconds, but to Kol's short attention span it seemed like almost an eternity.

"What?" Caroline asked defensively as she put the sketchbook back down.

"I didn't say anything," Kol responded.

"For once," Caroline commented with a slight smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kol asked her.

"Do you not realize how much you've talked just for the sake of hearing your own voice in the last ten minutes?" Caroline asked.

"So I like my own voice," Kol commented with a shrug. "So what? I bet that you haven't been thinking about any of your drama during that time."

"No," Caroline admitted.

She wasn't sure that she entirely approved of Kol's distraction style, but she had to admit that it had worked.

"That's what I thought," Kol said in a triumphant tone.

"Well it helps that there isn't really any drama related to me here," Caroline pointed out.

"Or is there?" Kol asked in a mysterious tone, causing Caroline to roll her eyes at him.

What she didn't realize was that she was actually the cause of a good portion of the drama between Kol and Klaus since Klaus was getting jealous over Kol and Caroline's friendship. And because of that Kol wanted to torture his brother a little for being so against it.

"Are you trying to start shit?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

Kol seemed to consider for a minute.

"I don't know, I think that you started it when you tried to decapitate me today," Kol responded referring to when she had almost smoked him in the head with a baseball.

"That was an accident!" Caroline defended.

"Try explaining that while you're standing over my dead body," Kol challenged.

"You would have lived through it," Caroline argued.

"My heart doesn't beat, I could pretend to be dead," Kol pointed out.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and asked, "Because you enjoy being in a coffin so much?"

"Hey, it brings a whole new meaning to being dead asleep," Kol said as he grinned at his own joke.

"You're an idiot," Caroline commented.

"I know, but looks trumps brains," Kol said arrogantly.

"Too bad you don't have either," Caroline said in a tone of false apology.

"Ouch." Kol responded. "Apparently you do want to bruise my ego… And more than a little."

"Sorry, am I supposed to sit here and shower you in compliments all night?" Caroline asked.

"Well it would be nice," Kol replied with an innocent shrug.

"Oh, Kol," Caroline began. "You have such good hair and you're so hot. All of the girls want you so badly, especially me."

* * *

Klaus had been upstairs purposely not paying attention to the conversation downstairs, but had just decided to go back and get his sketchbook back, hopefully before Kol would decide to go through it and ruin everything.

He walked back into the room just in time to hear Caroline fawning over his brother.

"-you're so hot. All of the girls want you so badly, especially me," He heard Caroline saying as he turned into the room.

Klaus aggressively grabbed the sketchbook and turned to leave the room without a word. He went back to blocking the pair out as he headed for the stairs.

* * *

Once he was out of the room, Caroline and Kol couldn't help themselves from laughing a little bit at the awkward timing that he had come back during.

"Oops," Caroline commented quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoyed this shorter chapter and the next one will be up soon. Thanks for reading :D**

**Another extra great big special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter: hopeless637, SpringOfMay, CrystalMUNCH, oneindigorose, helfabulousgirl, Klaroline66, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Samantha-Chelsea, Jennni, jessnicole, WeasleysGroupie, Vitch-Prodigy, Lovelife05, WinterRainbow, 1998baby, Look At My Comment, katrina.s, Fallen Witch Angel, and redbudrose!**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**CrystalMUNCH: Of course I read your comment, I read all of my reviews. They're like little presents that bring me happiness :)**

**helfabulousgirl: Don't worry, there will be Klaroline. ;)**

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: I'm glad that you think so. :D**

**Jennni: Aww, thanks again. You're just going to have to wait and see on those questions ;)4**

**Vitch-Prodigy: Of course, it was no problem. :)**

**WinterRainbow: No problem, I like being able to communicate with my readers. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline thought that it was an especially good thing that she was sleeping in Rebekah's room and not Kol's after that. She already had enough people thinking that there was something going on with Kol without having Klaus getting jealous over nothing.

It seemed like it was already a little too late to try to keep Klaus from getting jealous. She kind of wanted to explain to him what had been going on, but at the same time it's not like she was Klaus's. Why should she have to go explain to him and try to make him feel better just because he had heard her calling another guy hot?

"So what do you want to do?" Kol asked her.

* * *

"Someone's tired," Kol commented as he turned to look at Caroline who was practically asleep on the couch.

"I'm fine, this movie's just boring," Caroline commented. "It's trying to put me to sleep."

"You're the one who chose it," Kol pointed out with a chuckle.

"And don't I regret it," Caroline responded.

* * *

"You know, I used to hate you," Rebekah commented.

"Really?" Caroline asked in mock surprise. "…I didn't exactly like you either."

"I came to town and you were basically everything that I wanted to be," Rebekah admitted.

"Yeah, right," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Rebekah asked. "You were the pretty popular girl with all of the friends and every boy wrapped around her finger."

Caroline actually let a laugh out at that.

"I think that you're talking about Elena," Caroline responded.

"No, I mean you," Rebekah told her.

"Yeah, it's real glamorous being me," Caroline commented sarcastically. "I used to be the _worst_ person back when I was human. I mean my own friends could barely stand to be around me. Not that I can even blame them. I was bossy, and shallow, and desperate for attention. I was so insecure that I'd just go hit on the first guy that looked at me, or even the ones that didn't."

"You still have all of those friends and people who are worried about you," Rebekah pointed out.

Caroline shrugged.

"Well I definitely don't have all of the boys wrapped around my finger," She told Rebekah. "Elena's the one who gets all of the guys with just one look. How am I supposed to compete with her when she's practically perfect?"

"You aren't serious?" Rebekah asked. "My brother adores you, at least one of them-"

"Me and Kol are just friends," Caroline interrupted.

"And then there's Tyler-" Rebekah continued.

"Tyler liked the idea of me a lot more than he ever cared about me," Caroline interrupted again.

"Stefan and Matt," Rebekah added. "Even if you're only friends with them, they'd still do anything to try and protect you."

"I could use a little less protecting from everyone lately," Caroline muttered. "I'm sick of people trying to protect me when I don't need to be. It's not even protecting anymore, it's just refusing to let me make my own decision."

"Your decision to be friends with Kol," Rebekah stated.

"Yeah," Caroline answered. "They act like it's the end of the world."

"As annoying and reckless as he can be sometimes, Kol isn't any danger to you," Rebekah told her. "It's not like he's going to kill his only friend in town."

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep for the life of her. She couldn't understand how Rebekah could possibly be asleep.

Caroline had been lying in bed wide awake for what felt like an eternity. Although she was tired, she couldn't quite get to sleep.

She was trying to lie still and not wake Rebekah up, but no matter what she did she couldn't quite get comfortable. It was a big bed with more than enough room for the two of them, but Caroline was still convinced that if she didn't stop rolling over and moving that she was going to end up waking Rebekah up.

Caroline slowly slid out of the bed and then began to carefully walk towards the door as quietly as possible. She wasn't sure where she was going to go at first, but as she cautiously opened up Rebekah's bedroom door, she decided that she would try heading downstairs to the couch.

Caroline gently closed the bedroom door behind her and then began to pad down the hallway wearing the same tank top that she had shown up in and a pair of cotton shorts that Rebekah had lent her.

* * *

When Caroline reached the bottom of the stairs, she couldn't help from hearing faint noises coming from one of the rooms downstairs.

She curiously headed towards the sound, wondering who else was up.

Caroline followed the noise to an open doorway and peeked in to spot Klaus.

He was sitting with his back to her and a drink in one hand. The other hand was pinching the bridge of his nose while his head hung forward.

Caroline watched him in a silent fascination as he brought his head up and took a swig of his drink.

"It's rude to spy on people, Love," Klaus commented without turning to look back at her.

As Caroline stepped into the room, she became a little flustered at being caught.

"I didn't mean to-" She cut herself off when she saw the smirk on his lips.

"Couldn't sleep?" Klaus asked her.

"I don't do well with new beds," Caroline responded.

"I'll keep that in mind," Klaus promised.

Caroline rolled her eyes before asking, "So what are you doing up?"

"I've been sitting here all night just in case you decided to get up," Klaus told her with a smile that gave away that he was joking. "…You aren't the only one who couldn't sleep."

Klaus hadn't been able to get the thought of Caroline and Kol together out of his mind and had eventually given up on trying to sleep since every time that he closed his eyes he would get images that he really didn't want to see.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoy the update and thanks for reading! :)**

**Another gigantic special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: SpringOfMay, oneindigorose, jessnicole, Look At My Comment, theycallmecrystal, CrystalMUNCH, layaboo, Klaroline66, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, WeasleysGroupie, imaddictedtocarrots, and the anonymous guest reviewer**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**oneindigorose: Ummm, I'm guessing that I'm probably going to be updating daily at least for now. I'm not one hundred percent sure about that though.**

**Look At My Comment: You'll find out when Caroline goes back to school in the morning :)**

**CrystalMUNCH: I'm glad to hear it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm surprised that you didn't just go try Kol's bed when you couldn't sleep," Klaus commented in a tone so casual that it irritated Caroline to no avail.

"Not that I owe you any explanation whatsoever, or that you'd have any right to be mad if I was sleeping with Kol," Caroline told him. "But unlike what everybody seems to believe, there's nothing going on between us… You could have just asked him."

Klaus was relieved to hear that, but also wasn't so sure that it was true. He thought that there was a very good chance that Caroline believed what she was saying, but he also thought that her answer could easily end up changing soon.

"Kol has a habit of giving whatever answer he thinks will annoy me most," Klaus explained. "And twisting information too. He'll say something about how he can see why I like you so much and then claim that he was just messing with me afterwards. Living with him gets to the point where most of the time you can't believe a word that he says. And after what I heard today…"

"Well he was just joking," Caroline said, not entirely sure of why she was trying to convince him so much. Possibly because she just needed one person to actually believe her. "And so was I with the comment about how all of the girls want him, especially me."

The slightest of smirks formed on Klaus's lips as he asked, "Not about the hot part?"

"I think that a lot of guys are hot, that doesn't mean that I like them all," Caroline defended, beginning to feel slightly embarrassed.

"So how about me?" Klaus asked her with a smirk. "Do you think that I'm hot?"

"You know what, I should get back to bed," Caroline said as she stood up in an attempt to avoid the question.

She knew that there was no good answer to the question, so she figured that the best response would to be not to answer it at all.

"Refusing to answer tells me that you do, Love," Klaus commented happily.

"Either that or I think that you're so hideously disgusting that you must be the ugliest person that I've ever met, but I just didn't want to make you feel bad," Caroline countered as she stopped walking and turned back to face him.

"Ouch," Klaus responded with his smirk still in place. "You could have just given me a simple no."

"Okay, fine," Caroline said. "I think that you're hot."

A big arrogant grin formed on Klaus's lips.

"Shut up." Caroline told him.

She grabbed a pillow off of a chair and threw it at his face.

Klaus easily caught it before it could hit him and pointed out, "I didn't say anything."

"Your face did," Caroline told him. "And it's not my fault that you're attractive… Stop grinning like that!"

"So how attractive am I?" Klaus teased.

"I'm done," Caroline said putting her hands up in the universal sign of innocence as she turned to leave again.

"Hold on," Klaus told her. "Who's more attractive, me or Kol?"

"You're both hideously disfigured and I'm embarrassed to be seen near either of you," Caroline said as she exited the room.

There was no chance that she was going to answer either of those questions, she had already said more than she had wanted to.

* * *

The next morning, Rebekah offered to get ready quickly and then drive Caroline to her house to take a shower and change her clothes before school.

Caroline happily agreed and decided to wait downstairs for the other girl.

"Wearing the same clothes to school again?" Kol asked when she entered the living room. "People are really going to talk now."

"I'm going to go home and change first, moron," Caroline told him with a smirk.

When Caroline heard someone walking into the room behind her, she thought that it was a little quick for Rebekah to be ready.

"So, Caroline," Klaus began in an amused tone as he entered the room. "Is Rebekah hot too or is it just us?"

Caroline grabbed the remote for the TV off of the table next to her and turned around and threw it at him as hard as she could.

Once again, Klaus easily caught it before it got the chance to hit him in the head.

"You keep doing that and throwing things at my head even though you know that I can catch them," Klaus commented. "Am I supposed to just stand here and let things hit me in the face?"

"I liked you better when you were all jealous and mopey," Caroline told him.

Kol was confused by what was going on and was a little annoyed by the fact that not only was the focus of the conversation not on him, but he also had no idea what they were talking about.

"It's your fault for feeding my ego," Klaus told her. "You shouldn't have told me that I'm hot if you didn't want this to happen."

"You trapped me into it!" Caroline argued. "And I also remember saying that I think a lot of guys are hot, but that doesn't mean that I like them all."

"No, not all of them," Klaus agreed with a smirk.

"I don't like you, you jerk!" Caroline argued, although she didn't seem quite as upset as Kol had been expecting her to be after his brother's comment.

"Maybe that's what you're saying now," Klaus told her. "But that answer will change."

"So Kol, how's your day going so far?" Kol asked himself loudly. "Well I'm having a pretty good morning. I mean I turned invisible, so that's pretty cool. It's a little annoying, but…"

Caroline took that opportunity to escape from the conversation with Klaus.

"You aren't invisible," Caroline said as she turned around to face Kol again. "So keep that in mind before you decide to go strolling into any girl's change rooms."

"So what you're saying is that I'm allowed to walk into the girl's change room as long as I know that I'm not invisible while I'm doing it?" Kol asked with a smirk.

"That must be what I meant," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Ready," Rebekah said as she walked into the room.

* * *

As soon as Caroline walked through the front door of her house, her mother practically came running into the room.

"Caroline, where were you last night?" Liz asked.

"You kicked me out remember?" Caroline asked her. "I stayed at a friend's house. Don't worry, I'm leaving soon. I just need to take a shower and get changed. I'll come and pick up some clothes after school so that this won't happen."

"Caroline, don't do this," Liz practically begged.

"I wouldn't have to if it weren't for you," Caroline pointed out. "I have to go get ready, Rebekah's waiting for me."

"Rebekah? Did you sleep at their house last night?" Liz demanded.

"Yup," Caroline responded. "And I had crazy unprotected sex with Kol and Klaus at the same time before we all went on a murderous rampage and then did five different kinds of drugs."

"That's not funny," Liz told her daughter.

Caroline ignored her mother as she headed towards the bathroom to turn the shower on.

Liz sighed and decided to give up for the morning since she was getting nowhere and she was already going to be late for work.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah entered the school together, but ended up separating as they each turned towards their lockers.

"Hey," Stefan said to Caroline as he watched Rebekah walking off.

"Hi," Caroline told him, bracing herself for the questioning as they began to walk together.

"So how's your day going so far?" Stefan asked.

"What, no questioning about why I was walking in with Rebekah?" Caroline asked with an arched eyebrow. "No speech about how I should be staying away from her and her family?"

"Nah," Stefan told her. "That might come off as a little hypocritical coming from me, especially since I used to date her."

"Did Elena and Bonnie tell you about me and Kol being friends?" Caroline asked him.

"Yeah, I heard," Stefan answered. "Honestly I don't understand what the big deal about you hanging out with him is."

Caroline pulled Stefan into a big hug.

For a second Stefan was frozen from surprise, but then he hugged her back with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you for actually getting it," Caroline told him. "I needed someone who wasn't totally freaking out over nothing."

"No problem," Stefan told her.

* * *

During lunch, Caroline decided to go sit with Rebekah instead of with Bonnie and Elena. Stefan spent some of his time with each group, deciding not to take sides.

* * *

When Caroline went to her locker at the end of the lunch, she found Bonnie leaning against the locker next to hers.

Caroline ignored her friend as she opened up her locker without as much as a glance to the side.

"Care, don't be like this," Bonnie pleaded. "I'm sorry that we judged your friendship with Kol, okay? We were just worried about you. I don't want things to be like this between us from now on."

"I don't either," Caroline said as she turned to face Bonnie. "But I don't want to have to choose between you guys... And honestly the fact that he isn't trying to stop me from hanging out with my other friends kind of puts him a step ahead."

"You don't have to choose," Bonnie told her. "From now on no judging about the Kol thing. I promise."

Although Bonnie still didn't think that it was a good idea for Caroline to be hanging around with Kol, she knew that she had to be more supportive or at the very least less harsh about it if she wanted to keep her friend happy.

"Good," Caroline said. "…So now that we aren't judging anymore, I have something that I should probably tell you. I kind of slept at his house last night."

"You what?" Bonnie asked in surprise. "I'm not judging, but I'm just wondering how that happened."

"He said that I could stay there after my mom kicked me out for refusing to stop being friends with him," Caroline explained, bracing herself in case Bonnie went back on her promise not to judge.

"Oh," Bonnie said, forcing herself not to add anything offensive afterwards.

"So if you're really going to be okay with me hanging out with Kol, then does that mean that you'd be willing to coexist for long enough to hang out with both of us?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Bonnie admitted.

"Oh come on. Just once for me?" Caroline asked. "You might like him if you tried hanging out with him, or at the very least you might not hate him anymore. I promise that he's not that bad."

"Okay, fine," Bonnie agreed.

She didn't think that there was any chance that she would like Kol anymore after the outing, but Bonnie decided to humour her friend.

"Great," Caroline said excitedly. "How about tonight?"

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you liked the chapter and thanks for reading still. ...So last chapter I said that I'd be updating daily and then instantly jinxed myself into missing a day. But the next one will probably be up tomorrow, or maybe even today if I'm feeling really adventurous. ;)**

**Another great big special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter: SpringOfMay, 1998baby, Look At My Comment, CrystalMUNCH, jessnicole, WeasleysGroupie, theycallmecrystal, oneindigorose, katarina.s, VampireDiariesLuver, LitLover 101, Klaroline66, helfabulousgirl, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, imaddictedtocarrots, Samantha-Chelsea, WinterRainbow, and the anonymous guest reviewer!**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Guest: You're probably happy with the Klaroline in this chapter. ;P I'll try to have longer chapters, but I'm not exactly sure how that will help you remember day to day between the updates...**

**CrystalMUNCH: There's going to be other pairings too. The main two pairings are Klaroline and then Kennett.**

**WeasleysGroupie: Well I successfully updated for a while and then kind of immediately missed a day as soon as I said that I would be. But I should be updating daily again now. :)**

**oneindigorose: I missed a day, but it should be daily updates other than that. :)**

**WinterRainbow: Sorry, I'm so bad at guessing how like I'm making my stories because a lot of the time I get new ideas to add in and they just kind of get away from me. I'm thinking this one is going to be quite a bit longer based on all of the ideas that I have in my head, but I honestly don't know for sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ****PLEASE READ THIS****: I've been getting a lot of reviews lately that have been claiming to be or acting as if they are constructive criticism on all of my current stories. I would like to point out the difference between what kind of criticism is constructive and what kind is not here.**

**Constructive criticism is a helpful suggestion that could be used to improve the story in the future and that explains to you what kind of different things you could do instead of just pointing something bad out as a problem and leaving it at that. I am getting quite sick of people forgetting the difference and leaving me passive aggressive reviews that basically tell me that my stories might be able to be acceptable if all of this stuff didn't suck. These are people who do this and then continue to go read more and then review again or even people who have a story as one of their favourites and have been reading it for the whole time (In one case for 38 chapters and 125k+) before leaving this type of review.**

**An example of what would be constructive would be something like: "There's not enough Kol, I think that you should write from his point of view more" or "It would be good if you included more of Caroline's thoughts and reactions".**

**Examples of what is not constructive criticism and what is direct quotes of some of what I've been getting lately is stuff like: "****I didn't like this chapter at all." And "I know they say "quality over quantity" but at this point, the quality isn't reaching its true potential because there's not enough of it.****" And "****as you are in third person work on developing your work"**

**Before you review, please consider this. I am perfectly okay with getting constructive criticism if that is actually what it is. I am not okay, however, with just having you insult me and my writing, especially if you try to have the illusion of trying to help me in the review. I would honestly rather just have a review completely bash me than be one of the ones that claims to be trying to help me out when it is clearly not. So if you have something to say that falls into the constructive criticism minus the constructive part category, then please just go away and stop reading my stories because I honestly do not want you here.**

**All that people like that do is make me quite angry and make it so that I don't want to write or update when I'm putting in all of this effort just to have someone come try and act superior with no helpful suggestions whatsoever. This isn't fair to the readers who actually are enjoying the story and want to read the story, so please just stop.**

**I am also completely done just sitting here and taking these reviews, from now on I will be responding to them and I'm sorry, but I can't guarantee that my response will be entirely kind if your review is not. It will, however, explain to you how what you said is not constructive criticism and I will point out anything that you said that I find to be incredibly inaccurate (which a lot of the times these reviews are) and even back it up with proof.**

**Thank you for reading this entire author's note to those of you who have. Unfortunately, I'm sure that the type of people who are actually the problem are probably not the ones who have actually read through this. I thought that it would be worth a try anyways and now I can point out the fact that I have a specific message about that kind of behaviour at the tops of my chapters.**

**To all of you who have been giving me kind reviews or actual constructive criticism, thank you again.**

* * *

After school was over, Rebekah drove Caroline back to her house to go pick some clothes up.

What Caroline hadn't been expecting when she walked through the door was for her mother to be waiting for her in her room.

Caroline ignored her mother's presence as she moved to grab a bag to put her clothes in.

"Caroline, stop," Liz told her.

"Why?" Caroline asked her. "Did you change your mind?"

"No," Liz began to answer.

Caroline turned her back to her mother, having heard all that she needed to.

"I still think that it's a bad idea for you to be spending time with him," Liz continued as Caroline pretended not to be listening to a word that she was saying. "But I would rather have you be living here and just spending some time with him during the day than staying at his house."

Caroline turned around to face her mother once again.

"So are you saying that I can hang out with him still if I come back?" Caroline asked.

Liz sighed, knowing that she clearly could not stop her daughter from spending time with Kol.

"If you come back home, then you can spend time with him as long as you're careful," Liz told her. "And you had better be just friends with him."

A big grin formed on Caroline's lips since not only had she won the argument, but she also would get to sleep in her own bed that night instead of trying to fall asleep in someone else's.

"Deal," Caroline said happily as she stopped packing her clothes and put the bag down.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked as Caroline turned to head towards the door.

"Rebekah's waiting in the driveway again," Caroline pointed out. "And I'm supposed to be hanging out with Kol and Bonnie today."

* * *

Caroline got Rebekah to drive her back to the Mikaelson home to go find Kol.

* * *

"She's one of my best friends since before I can even remember, so please just try to be nice," Caroline begged.

"I'm always nice," Kol said as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"No, you're not," Caroline told him.

"When am I not?" Kol asked.

"Last night with Klaus," Caroline pointed out.

"I was just teasing him," Kol told her. "He may not have shown it, but deep down he secretly thought that it was funny too. He was laughing on the inside."

"No, he wasn't," Caroline assured him. "Trust me."

Usually Klaus would be at least a little amused by Kol's teasing, but when it came to Caroline it just pissed him off. Kol was beginning to realize that and was starting to think that maybe it wasn't the best idea to keep bothering him nonstop.

"Okay, fine," Kol said. "What if I said that I'd try my hardest to tolerate her and not start a fight?"

"Good," Caroline said, figuring that it was probably the best that she could ever hope to get.

Kol turned to leave the room and Caroline followed behind him, slightly confused as to where they were headed.

"Nik!" Kol said as he walked upstairs looking for his brother. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Why are you asking first?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

Klaus silently wondered if his brother had already taken his car and done something to it and was just using this as a cover story to try and get into less trouble.

"Well apparently it's frowned upon to take it without asking beforehand," Kol said with an innocent grin.

Caroline watched the conversation silently.

"Since when does that stop you?" Klaus asked.

"For someone who gets so mad when I don't ask, you sure don't seem like you actually want me to," Kol pointed out.

Kol had just been trying to give his brother a break, since he was beginning to feel a little bad about how much he had been bothering Klaus about his friendship with Caroline.

"Fine, but break anything and I'll kill you," Klaus threatened.

He figured that if he didn't give Kol permission that Kol would probably take the car anyways and then point out that technically he had asked first.

"Yeah, yeah," Kol said as he turned around and headed back towards the stairs.

* * *

As Bonnie got into the car and saw that Kol was the one driving, she resisted the strong urge to let out a loud groan or complain. For some reason she just did not think that Kol was the kind of guy who would be a good driver. He seemed more like the kind who would get bored and drive like an idiot on purpose.

"Hey, Witchy," Kol greeted her with a smile.

Bonnie chose to ignore the 'Witchy' comment and responded back with her best fake friendly, "Hi."

Bonnie looked around the car.

"Nice car," She admitted as she tried for Caroline's sake to make pleasant conversation.

"It's Nik's," Kol told her.

Caroline could feel the tension in the car even if they were both trying to play nice. Caroline hoped that by the end of the night the tension would diffuse and that they might even be able to get along.

Caroline tried to think of a topic that they would both be willing to talk about as it became uncomfortably silent in the car.

"I'm no longer kicked out of my house," Caroline told them.

"So your mom no longer thinks that I'm going to murder you?" Kol asked her.

"Mostly she just doesn't want me staying at your house anymore, so she's tolerating me hanging out with you," Caroline told him.

"That works too," Kol said with a smirk.

"So Care," Bonnie spoke up from the backseat, deciding to start a new conversation. "The decade dance is Saturday. I'm surprised that you don't have a date yet."

"I could if I wanted to," Caroline responded. "But I don't know. I was thinking that we could just hang out… Bonnie Bennett, how would you like to be my date?"

"I'd love to," Bonnie responded as the car pulled into a parking spot. "We'll be the hottest couple there."

"I have two questions. Can I come watch?" Kol asked, thoroughly intrigued by the conversation. "And will there be kissing?"

Caroline hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey, you're not allowed to hit the driver," Kol complained.

"You're parked," Caroline pointed out.

"You never answered my questions," Kol reminded her.

"No, you can't come and watch," Caroline told him. "And if there's kissing then I'm not going to tell you about it."

"Oh come on," Kol complained.

"We're not going to be kissing, perv," Bonnie responded as nicely as she could.

"Whatever you want to pretend, Witchy," Kol commented as he got out of the car.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys liked the update and thanks for reading. I'll try to have the next update up again sometime tomorrow. :)**

**Another great big giant extra special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter who helped me to reach more than 100 reviews on the story so far: helfabulousgirl, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, theycallmecrystal, imaddictedtocarrots, WinterRainbow, jessnicole, LitLover 101, CrystalMUNCH, Jennni, thebutterflylion, and the three anonymous guest reviewers :D**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**LitLover 101: They might not have needed a condom, but I bet it had more shock value for Liz that way :P**

**CrystalMUNCH: Well then you are in luck because I was already planning on having this story be Stebekah too :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ****PLEASE READ THIS****: I've been getting a lot of reviews lately that have been claiming to be or acting as if they are constructive criticism on all of my current stories. I would like to point out the difference between what kind of criticism is constructive and what kind is not here.**

**Constructive criticism is a helpful suggestion that could be used to improve the story in the future and that explains to you what kind of different things you could do instead of just pointing something bad out as a problem and leaving it at that. I am getting quite sick of people forgetting the difference and leaving me passive aggressive reviews that basically tell me that my stories might be able to be acceptable if all of this stuff didn't suck. These are people who do this and then continue to go read more and then review again or even people who have a story as one of their favourites and have been reading it for the whole time (In one case for 38 chapters and 125k+) before leaving this type of review.**

**An example of what would be constructive would be something like: "There's not enough Kol, I think that you should write from his point of view more" or "It would be good if you included more of Caroline's thoughts and reactions".**

**Examples of what is not constructive criticism and what is direct quotes of some of what I've been getting lately is stuff like: "****I didn't like this chapter at all." And "I know they say "quality over quantity" but at this point, the quality isn't reaching its true potential because there's not enough of it.****" And "****as you are in third person work on developing your work"**

**Before you review, please consider this. I am perfectly okay with getting constructive criticism if that is actually what it is. I am not okay, however, with just having you insult me and my writing, especially if you try to have the illusion of trying to help me in the review. I would honestly rather just have a review completely bash me than be one of the ones that claims to be trying to help me out when it is clearly not. So if you have something to say that falls into the constructive criticism minus the constructive part category, then please just go away and stop reading my stories because I honestly do not want you here.**

**All that people like that do is make me quite angry and make it so that I don't want to write or update when I'm putting in all of this effort just to have someone come try and act superior with no helpful suggestions whatsoever. This isn't fair to the readers who actually are enjoying the story and want to read the story, so please just stop.**

**I am also completely done just sitting here and taking these reviews, from now on I will be responding to them and I'm sorry, but I can't guarantee that my response will be entirely kind if your review is not. It will, however, explain to you how what you said is not constructive criticism and I will point out anything that you said that I find to be incredibly inaccurate (which a lot of the times these reviews are) and even back it up with proof.**

**Thank you for reading this entire author's note to those of you who have. Unfortunately, I'm sure that the type of people who are actually the problem are probably not the ones who have actually read through this. I thought that it would be worth a try anyways and now I can point out the fact that I have a specific message about that kind of behaviour at the tops of my chapters.**

**To all of you who have been giving me kind reviews or actual constructive criticism, thank you again.**

* * *

"Could you stop eating off of my plate?" Bonnie asked in an annoyed tone. "You're dead, you don't need food."

"Just because I don't need food doesn't mean that I don't want it," Kol said as he took another fry off of her plate just to bug her.

"Isn't human food supposed to taste like garbage to vampires?" Bonnie asked him. "You want to eat garbage?"

"Maybe I like the taste of garbage," Kol defended. "And actually all of the new vampires just bitch because it tastes different than they remembered. It's not even bad. And eventually you get used to food tasting different."

"Well if you like food so much then get your own," Bonnie responded.

"But I was having such a nice time sharing with you," Kol said with an arrogant smirk just to make her angrier.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

Caroline had thought that the other two were getting along alright at first. But when Kol had given Bonnie that smug response, Caroline knew that he was trying to annoy Bonnie and that it was working.

"Kol stop," Caroline told him.

"Fine, I'll leave her food alone," Kol said defensively.

Kol knew that he wasn't the only problem, that the witch had been sending hatred at him in waves the whole night.

Caroline hadn't just meant the taking Bonnie's food off of her plate thing, but decided to drop it in the hopes that Kol had figured that out on his own.

"Thank you," Bonnie said to him in an attempt to make Caroline feel better, not in an attempt to actually show Kol any gratitude.

Kol narrowed his gaze at Bonnie from across the table. Caroline was sitting next to him and didn't seem to notice the fact that Kol was glaring at the other girl.

Kol didn't like how the witch wasn't getting into any trouble and how she was trying to pretend that Kol was the entire problem. That was when Kol decided that he was going to have to outnice her while Caroline was there to make himself look even better than Witchy was trying to make herself look.

"You're right, I ate too many," Kol said in his most charming voice as he continued to give her a dirty look. "I'll buy you more."

"I don't want more fries," Bonnie told him. For Caroline's benefit she added, "But thanks."

Kol knew very well that she didn't really mean that last part as he said, "Well then at least let me pay for those ones."

"Fine," Bonnie said although she could pay for her own fries and she hated the way that he was offering to pay for them like she couldn't or like this was some kind of sick and twisted date.

* * *

Caroline was relieved when the other two seemed to spend the rest of the night trying their hardest to get along and even being kind to each other after the fry incident.

On the way home, Kol even decided to drop Caroline off first and was willing to be alone in the car with Bonnie afterwards.

"You'd better get inside," Kol told Caroline as he stopped in her driveway. "I wouldn't want to get you in any trouble."

Caroline rolled her eyes as Kol gave her a big smirk.

* * *

Once Caroline was in her house, Bonnie instantly felt the need to speak up.

"Just so you know, I still hate you," Bonnie told him as he began to drive again.

"Really?" Kol asked in mock surprise. "I never could have guessed that… I still hate you too. More now than before, actually."

"Yeah, well the feeling's mutual," Bonnie said. "And I don't want you around Caroline."

"Too bad she makes her own decisions," Kol responded. "Why don't you try telling her to stay away from me? Because that worked out so well last time you did?"

"Go to Hell," Bonnie muttered.

"I'm there now," Kol responded. "It's called being in a car with you. So shut up or else I'm just kicking you out of the car right here."

"Keep in mind that I can make your brain explode whenever I want to," Bonnie threatened.

"That sounds safe while I'm driving," Kol said angrily.

"Try to kick me out before my house and I will use my powers against you," Bonnie told him in her most casual tone.

For the rest of the ride to Bonnie's house they both remained silent as they tried to pretend that the other wasn't in the car.

* * *

When they pulled into Bonnie's driveway, she had the door open as soon as the car was stopped.

"Goodnight, Witchy," Kol said as she got out, knowing just how much the name annoyed her.

Bonnie smirked to herself as she continued to walk while using her powers to make a series of little aneurysms in Kol's brain.

Kol grabbed his head in pain and after several seconds managed to loudly get out the word, "Bitch."

Bonnie smiled to herself as she unlocked the door of her house and went inside.

Kol felt a wave of relief wash over him as the aneurysms stopped and his brain healed back to normal.

* * *

When Kol stormed through the front door of his house both of his siblings could instantly tell that he was fuming about something.

"What's your problem?" Rebekah asked him.

"The witch," Kol responded. "If it weren't for Caroline, I'd rip Witchy's heart right out of her chest. Or bleed her dry… that sounds worse for her and like more fun for me."

"Welcome to my world brother," Klaus told him.

* * *

"So you and Kol seemed to be getting along pretty well by the end of the night," Caroline pointed out to her friend the next day at school.

Bonnie silently wondered if her friend was completely blind, although she imagined that Caroline had been seeing what she wanted to when Bonnie and Kol were pretending to get along.

"Look, Care," Bonnie said, knowing that she had to drop the charade of being to be able to stand Kol for the sake of both her and Caroline. "I tried to put up with him for you, but I can't stand Kol. If you want to be friends with him then fine, but I'm not going to be."

Caroline frowned. She didn't like the fact that her two friends couldn't even stand to be near each other, but at the same time she did have to admit that they had at least tried.

"Fine," Caroline said. "I won't ask you to hang out with him again."

* * *

At lunch Caroline sat with Elena and Bonnie again.

When Caroline brought up Kol, Elena didn't say anything in response or try to lecture her or act strange. Caroline smiled a little since her friend appeared to be getting used to the idea, or was at least making an effort to.

Matt had been working on trying to catch up in the classes that he was falling behind in all week, so he wasn't at the table again. Stefan was already at the table when Caroline had arrived there.

That just left one person unaccounted for.

Caroline frowned as she realized that Rebekah must be completely by herself if Stefan and she were sitting back at their usual table. Caroline looked around and was relieved to see that Rebekah was just walking in with April Young.

Her sense of relief ended when April Young walked away from Rebekah and Caroline remembered that the younger girl was on vervain now and probably didn't want to have anything to do with Rebekah and her friendship anymore.

"I'll be back in a minute," Caroline said absently as she got up from her spot.

Before any of the others had the chance to ask where she was going, Caroline had already began to walk away in the direction of Rebekah.

"Hey, Rebekah," Caroline said once she got close. "Do you want to come and sit with us?"

Rebekah was relieved when Caroline asked. That meant that she didn't have to try and find someone to sit with while the whole town was on vervain from the water supply. Without her compulsion, Rebekah wasn't exactly popular among her fellow students.

At least when the other students hadn't been on vervain Rebekah had been able to compel herself a friend in April. She knew that the friendship wasn't real, but at least it had been something. Now Rebekah had nobody except for her brothers, which was part of the reason that she had been so excited at the idea of possibly having Caroline as a friend.

Rebekah knew that she and Caroline had a lot in common which was part of the reason that they had such a hard time getting along with each other most of the time. But Rebekah figured that it was better than being completely different and that if they ever got over their competition that they could probably make good friends.

Caroline also seemed to be the only one who was willing to be around any of the Mikaelsons for more time than was absolutely necessary with the occasional exception of Stefan. Rebekah thought that if she was going to convince anyone to be her friend that it was going to be Caroline. And she had been lonely enough lately that she could really use a friend.

"I guess I could," Rebekah said, choosing to downplay her excitement and instead act casual about it.

When Rebekah and Caroline walked over to the table, Bonnie and Elena were already in the middle of a conversation about what they were wearing to the dance.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Thanks for all of the nice reviews and PMs guys! I'm still going to leave that A/N at the top for a while, but I'm really glad that so many of you read it and responded to it :) Sorry that the chapter is late again, I went on a family trip yesterday and we spent most of the day on the road. Thanks for reading and I hope that you guys liked the chapter! :D**

**Another great big extra special gigantic thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapters: flyfree1031, theycallmecrystal, VerusSanguis, gspratt10807, SpringOfMay, wickedlover87, jessnicole, cupcakesweetheart5, CrystalMUNCH, LittleMissBrit, Samantha-Chelsea, Areimis, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, helfabulousgirl, imaddictedtocarrots, WinterRainbow, BeautifulRunner, oneindigorose, and LitLover 101!**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**flyfree1031: That would be awesome if they had Kol and Caroline be friends in the show.**

**theycallmecrystal: Aww thanks. And this chapter's a bit longer than last time.**

**VerusSanguis: Thanks :D And yeah, I don't understand why they don't just quit reading if my writing seems to annoy them so much.**

**gspratt10807: Thanks for the support. I've been trying to ignore this type of review, but I have a hard time not thinking of them while trying to write an update sometimes. Although that wasn't really a problem on this chapter after everybody's kind words. :)**

**cupcakesweetheart5: Don't feel bad, it's not your fault. Thanks for the review, it made me smile. :D**

**CrystalMUNCH: Sorry, I missed a day and there was no Klaroline in this chapter. But soon, I promise. ;)**

**LittleMissBrit: Thanks. And there will in fact be some more than implied Klaroline coming up pretty soon. ;)**

**Areimis: Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying it and my writing :D**

**BeautifulRunner: Sorry that you've been getting criticism in your reviews too. No one deserves to have people just leaving them unhelpful complaints.**

**oneindigorose: Thanks and I put in a little explanation in this chapter for Rebekah's reasonings for accepting Caroline so easily. I hope that you liked it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

When Saturday came around, Caroline headed over to the Mikaelson mansion so that Rebekah could help her get ready for the dance.

Rebekah had volunteered to help Caroline get ready and choose her outfit since Rebekah knew much more about the theme decade, the 1920's, than Caroline did. Rebekah even leant Caroline some of her old clothes that she had kept from the decade.

"I feel weird," Caroline said once she was dressed with her hair curled and her makeup done by Rebekah. "Are you sure that it looks okay?"

"It looks perfect," Rebekah told her. "Just like it should with how long I spent on it."

"You realize that people think that it's weird that the decade is the 1920's again, right?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"That is strange, isn't it?" Rebekah asked innocently.

"I know that you used compulsion to make it the twenties again," Caroline pointed out.

"Well I missed it last time," Rebekah defended. "And if this is being my first school dance then I want it to be perfect."

Rebekah didn't mention that Stefan was also a big reason that she had decided to make the decade dance's theme be the twenties again.

* * *

When the two girls walked down the stairs to go leave for the party, Klaus spotted Caroline and stared at her in a shocked silence as his jaw hung open.

Caroline had to smile a little at his reaction in spite of herself.

"You look perfect, Caroline," Kol said before turning towards his brother. "You might want to close your mouth, Nik."

Klaus turned to glare at his brother as he shut his mouth.

Klaus had wanted to tell Caroline just how beyond beautiful she looked, but hadn't been able to get any words out. Caroline was always gorgeous, but she was especially breathtaking dressed up like a flapper girl from his favourite decade.

"You look stunning," Klaus said as he turned back to face Caroline.

Caroline had to smile a little even if she didn't want to.

"Yes, she looks beautiful," Rebekah said in a slightly exasperated tone. "We've all told her that, now can we go?"

Kol would have volunteered again to go with them, but he decided against it since he by no means wanted to spend an entire night with the witch just so that he could spend time with his friend. Besides, enough people apparently already thought that he was going to end up dating Caroline without him showing up there.

Klaus and Kol watched in silence as the two girls headed towards the door.

* * *

When Caroline and Rebekah walked into the school gymnasium it was already filled with other students.

As they looked around for their group of friends, or really rather Caroline's, Rebekah noticed Stefan staring over at her with a look that she hadn't seen anything close to from him in a long time.

She grinned over at him as she saw him dressed the way that he used to when he had belonged to her.

Stefan knew that he shouldn't be staring over at Rebekah the way that he was, but he couldn't help it. When she was dressed like that it brought back memories of the 20's that he had been trying not to think about. He couldn't deny that she looked good.

As the two girls approached the group, Bonnie exclaimed, "I've got the hottest date here, everyone else can go home."

"No, I think that Elena has the hottest date," Damon corrected, causing Elena to roll her eyes.

"I see that you're humble as ever, Damon," Rebekah commented.

"Of course," Damon said with an egotistical tilted smirk.

Matt had to work at the Grill that night, so it was Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah, Elena, and Damon there.

* * *

"So are you just going to stand there brooding while you watch your brother dance with Elena all night?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm not brooding," Stefan argued.

"Yes, you are," Rebekah told him. "You know there's this crazy thing that some of the kids these days do at dances. I think it might be called dancing. I think that they even have this ridiculous thing called fun. You remember fun, don't you?"

"I don't know," Stefan responded. "I'm not exactly the dancing kind of guy."

"Oh come on," Rebekah complained. "We both know that's not quite true… Just one dance? Someone has to show them how it's done."

Although Damon had also been around in the 20's his dancing seemed to be a combination of dance moves from whatever decades he felt like.

"Fine," Stefan said reluctantly. "One."

Rebekah began to grin as Stefan reached out his hand to her.

As the pair danced together it was like they were brought straight back to the 20's as they moved together perfectly with a skill that came from a lot of experience. Everyone around them turned to stare and watch them in awe.

When the song ended, Stefan leaned over to whisper in Rebekah's ear.

"A lot of the girls here do not look very happy with you right now for showing off," He told her with a slight smirk.

A big grin formed on Rebekah's lips as she leaned forward to whisper back, "I think that I can take them."

Stefan laughed a little.

"You look good by the way," Stefan told her. "Obviously."

It was obvious that she looked good dressed up in her 1920's apparel since she had always looked gorgeous back then. And of course Stefan thought that she looked good dressed that way if he had dated her back then.

"You don't look terrible yourself," Rebekah teased.

* * *

"Okay, you two have to give us dance lessons," Caroline said with a grin when Stefan and Rebekah walked back over to rejoin them.

"No." Stefan said sternly. "I said _one_ dance."

"Come on," Bonnie told him. "You're at a dance. You shouldn't have come here if you didn't want to dance. Besides, you were there in the 20's. It's not fair not to share your knowledge."

"Please?" Caroline asked.

"I'm in," Rebekah said, turning to look at Stefan. "Are you really willing to crush their hopes?"

Stefan crossed his arms and held out for a few seconds of having all three girls look at him with pleading eyes before he finally agreed.

"Fine," Stefan reluctantly agreed for the second time that night.

"Okay, I'll be the man and lead," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"You think that you're in charge of this relationship?" Caroline asked with a grin.

"No, I just think that you're far too girly to be the lead," Bonnie responded.

"I guess that's true," Caroline agreed before turning back to Stefan and Rebekah.

Stefan and Rebekah began to teach the pair by slowly demonstrating steps to them while Bonnie and Caroline copied them.

After a few songs, Bonnie and Caroline seemed to be catching on quite well.

* * *

Rebekah was having a perfect time right up until the end of the night when she noticed the broken and longing look that Stefan was directing at Elena as she kissed Damon.

The smile fell off of Rebekah's face as she felt an overwhelming wave of misery wash over her. She had let herself believe for the night that just maybe Stefan still had feelings for her only to have her hopes knocked down with a giant wrecking ball.

Rebekah forced herself to put on a fake smile as she walked to her car with Caroline.

Caroline had left her other clothes and purse in Rebekah's room, so Rebekah drove Caroline back to the mansion while she desperately tried to keep her emotions in check.

* * *

Caroline grabbed her bag and clothes out of Rebekah's room and headed down the stairs, deciding to change when she got home.

"Have room for one more dance, Love?" Klaus asked her as she walked into the living room.

Caroline debated refusing, but decided at the last second not to.

Instead of answering, she silently put her stuff down on the couch and then turned to face him.

"I should warn you," Caroline told him with a slight grin as he took her hands in his. "I got lessons from Stefan and Rebekah, so I'm pretty good."

"I'm sure you are," Klaus told her as they began to dance to no music.

They danced for a minute before Caroline messed up a step and ended up almost tripping over her own feet. Caroline began to smile embarrassedly. It was even more embarrassing after she had told him that she was pretty good.

Instead of laughing, Klaus purposely made an even bigger mistake to make her feel better.

Caroline began to laugh even though she knew that he had done it on purpose. Caroline practically tripped over her own feet again as she laughed, so she stopped dancing and stood still.

Klaus stopped dancing almost the instant that she did and stood smiling down at her.

Before Caroline had any idea what she was doing, she had her arms wrapped around Klaus's neck and her lips pressed against his.

* * *

Upstairs, Kol walked into his sister's room to ask her how the dance had gone to find that Rebekah was laying on her bed crying.

"I take it that you didn't have a good time at the dance," Kol commented quietly.

"No, I had too good of a time," Rebekah told him as she sat up. "That's the problem. It reminded me of the twenties too much."

Kol wasn't exactly sure of what that meant or of what to do, so he was slightly relieved when a cell phone began to ring in the room.

"That's Caroline's," Rebekah said through her tears. "She must have left it up here. You should go take it to her if she's still here."

Kol felt a little bad leaving his crying sister behind, but he also figured that there wasn't really anything that he could say to help her so he was also glad to be able to escape the awkward scene.

Kol grabbed the phone to see that it was Caroline's mother phoning.

* * *

Caroline quickly pulled away from Klaus when she heard footsteps as loud as thunder running down the stairs.

Before Klaus had the chance to say anything to Caroline, Kol walked into the room holding Caroline's phone up.

"You left this upstairs," Kol told her. "Your mom called, but I figured that it was better for there to be no answer than for me to answer it."

"Thanks," Caroline said as she took the phone from Kol. "I should get home."

Caroline headed towards the door as Klaus watched her go in confusion.

Once Caroline was gone, Kol turned towards his older brother.

"You should probably go upstairs," Kol told him. "Rebekah's crying, saying something about the twenties, and we both know that I am terrible with crying girls."

* * *

"Rebekah, are you okay?" Klaus asked quietly as he entered her room.

"No," Rebekah told him honestly. "I'm really not, Nik."

"What happened?" Klaus asked her as he sat down on the bed beside her.

Although Klaus didn't fully understand his sister's need to try and act like a human and attend high school, he didn't like seeing her upset and wanted her to be happy even if the way that she achieved that happiness was ridiculous.

"It was fun at first," Rebekah told her brother. "It was like the twenties again and for a while it seemed like I had Stefan back. But then I saw him looking at Elena with this yearning look. A look that I know he'll never look at me with again because he's in love with that stupid doppelganger and he's never going to get over her."

Klaus knew that his sister didn't necessarily want him to say anything in response, but just wanted him to listen. So instead of saying anything in an attempt to comfort her, he just wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"And why wouldn't he be over me?" Rebekah asked. "It's been almost a century for him and he didn't even remember me for most of that time. It's only been like a year for me and I've had to watch him all over her for most of the time."

"For what it's worth I'm sorry about erasing Stefan's memory and daggering you," Klaus told her. "I didn't want to. I just wanted to keep him safe by making him stay away and I was trying to keep you safe because I knew that you were going to go back to him."

"I don't want to be over him, Nik," Rebekah admitted. "And even if it had been like a century for me, I still don't think that I would be. I just don't want him to be over me."

"I want Stefan back too," Klaus admitted. "But I don't think that there's anything that we can really do about it."

Klaus had already tried compelling his old friend back with no luck. He wished that there was something that could do to get Stefan back though, not only for himself but also for his poor over-emotional sister.

"Remember that time that you killed Elena?" Rebekah asked. "That was a good day."

Klaus chuckled a little as the tiniest of smiles formed on Rebekah's lips.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I know that this update took three days and is late, but look! A longer than usual update! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading. :)**

**Another great big extra special thanks goes out to all of the fantastic reviewers of the last chapter: SpringOfMay, oneindigorose, Mah Luka, LitLover 101, AlreadyBroken, gspratt10807, 1998baby, JennylovesKlaus, Fallen Witch Angel, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Jennni, jessnicole, WinterRainbow, and theycallmecrystal**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**SpringOfMay: Thanks :D**

**oneindigorose: Look, Klaroline action! :P**

**LitLover 101: I absolutely love that explanation, it definitely made me grin and start laughing :D**

**gspratt10807: Thanks, I like to have it so that you can kind of understand how all of the characters are feeling. I think I might have destroyed the light hearted fun thing in this chapter with Rebekah's sadness though...**

**Fallen Witch Angel: Don't worry, the two main pairings of this story are in fact Klaus/Caroline and Kol/Bonnie :)**

**theycallmecrystal: There wasn't really any Kennett at the dance, but soon. Quite soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jer, why didn't you go to the dance?" Elena asked her brother when she got home.

She had gotten ready for the dance at Bonnie's house and had expected her brother to meet everybody there.

"Why would I?" Jeremy asked. "So that I could be the annoying little brother than nobody wants around?"

"You know that's not true," Elena said with a frown.

"Isn't it?" He challenged. "No offense, Elena, but I really don't want to be the guy who follows his sister and her friends around because he has none of his own."

Jeremy knew that most of them probably couldn't care less about that fact that he hadn't shown up to the dance, some of them probably hadn't even noticed his absence.

"They're your friends too," Elena pointed out. "And what, are you just going to sit around by yourself all the time and stay home from everything?"

"Relax," He told her. "It's not like I'm reverting into stoner mode."

Elena frowned as she replied, "No, you're just reverting into loner mode."

* * *

At school on Monday, April approached Jeremy in the hallway and asked, "Why weren't you at the dance on Saturday?"

"I didn't really feel like it," Jeremy responded with a small shrug.

"Oh. Well I wish that you had come," She admitted. "It was a little boring without you."

Jeremy smiled at her, glad that at least someone that he wasn't related to had missed him.

"We could do something tonight if you want," Jeremy suggested.

Not only would it possibly get Elena off of his back, but it also might be fun for him.

"Sure," April agreed excitedly.

* * *

At lunch, Rebekah walked into the cafeteria and didn't give as much as a single glance in Stefan's direction before sitting down next to Matt.

She couldn't imagine why everybody actually believed that she had feelings for Matt. She had tried to use him to make Stefan jealous or to move on, but had achieved no success in either department.

Rebekah began a conversation with Matt as she tried to ignore Stefan. After a few minutes she just had to chance a glance towards him.

A frown formed on Rebekah's lips as she saw that Stefan didn't even realize that she was ignoring him, he was too busy laughing at something that Elena had said.

* * *

"What's with you?" Bonnie asked, turning to look at her uncharacteristically quiet friend. "You've barely talked all lunch."

"Nothing," Caroline lied. "I just don't have anything to say."

"_You_ don't have anything to contribute?" Bonnie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No," The blonde responded firmly, getting a little frustrated with her friend.

"Okay then," Bonnie responded before turning back towards the other conversation.

Caroline was relieved when the attention was off of her and she was able to go back to trying to figure out what the hell had happened on Saturday night.

She had kissed Klaus. She didn't even have the excuse of him kissing her, she had initiated it.

But Caroline didn't like Klaus; Caroline _couldn't_ like Klaus. The kiss had just been a fluke… It had to have been. She could have ended up kissing anyone that night.

Caroline told herself that over and over until she was convinced that it was the truth.

Even when she was sure that the kiss had meant nothing and that she didn't want it to happen again, Caroline still had the problem of Klaus. Somehow she doubted that he was just going to dismiss the kiss as easily as she had.

Caroline wondered how many people he was going to end up telling about it… And how many people would believe him.

* * *

Bonnie resisted the overwhelming urge to loudly groan as she entered the Mystic Grill with Elena to find that Kol and Caroline were already there sitting at a table together.

Kol looked up to see the witch and shot her a quick glare before looking back towards Caroline.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she made her way towards a table with her friend. She wasn't exactly thrilled by how close the table that Elena had chosen was to Kol and Caroline's table.

As Elena sat down, she smiled a little when she noticed Jeremy playing pool with April.

* * *

The witch just had to sit right near Kol, a mere two tables away.

He glared over at her wondering why she thought that Caroline needed her to babysit. If the witch thought that the three of them were all going to hang out together so that she could keep an eye on him whenever he was around Caroline then she had another thing coming to her.

The slightest of smirks formed on Kol's lips as he imagined running over there and snapping her neck… Or bleeding her dry as everyone watched in horror… Or maybe he should just rip her heart straight out of her chest… Or he could torture a little and make her beg him for her life… Or-

"Kol," Caroline said, dragging him out of his train of thought. "Have you been listening to anything that I've been saying at all?"

"Not really," He admitted as he turned a guilty gaze back towards his friend. "I got distracted. Sorry."

As Caroline began to talk again, Kol focused on listening as he avoided looking at the stupid witch. If it weren't for Caroline he would have killed her already.

* * *

Later that night, Kol was just about to walk into his house when a voice behind him caused him to stop.

"Stay away from Bonnie," Jeremy warned.

Kol turned around and began to laugh a little as a smirk formed on his lips.

"Stay away from Witchy?" Kol asked in disbelief. "No problem. I don't know what you think is going on, but I can't stand her."

"I'm not stupid," Jeremy responded, holding his ground. "I saw the way that you were staring at her and smirking. You like her."

"No, I don't." The Original responded sternly. He was outraged that the other man could even suggest such a thing. "She's the most annoying little bitch that I've met in all of my years."

"Don't talk about her like that," Jeremy threatened.

"Or you'll do what?" Kol asked. "And last time I checked, Witchy isn't yours to protect."

A smirk formed on Kol's lips as he purposely tried to get a rise out of the other man.

"You're such a dick," Jeremy muttered. "I can't believe that I actually used to like you… You even gave me advice about Bonnie... What kind of asshole spends their time pretending to be friends with someone just to try and keep an eye on them? I'm pretty sure that you could have done that without being a dick and pretending to be my friend… And you must have had no life whatsoever if that's how you choose to spend your time."

"Maybe I don't have a life," Kol responded. "…Other than Caroline you're the closest thing that I've had to a friend in years."

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you just because you're pathetic," Jeremy told him. "Oh, and no hard feelings, mate, but we were never buds."

With that Jeremy turned to leave as Kol became furious at him for twisting his own words against him in order to mock him.

"By the way, the reason that I was smirking at _not your witch_ was because I was picturing myself murdering her," Kol told him with a giant smirk.

Jeremy turned around and punched Kol in the face as hard as he could, sending a wave of pain through his fist.

Kol fell to the ground as his nose began to bleed. He reached up for his broken nose and cracked it back into place so that it could heal.

By the time that Kol got back up off of the ground, Jeremy was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reading :) Oh, and not that I'm at all implying that anybody will be having sex anytime soon... But if there was to be a sex scene would you guys want a time skip over or smut or what..?**

**Another great big extra special thanks goes out to all of the lovely reviewers of the last chapter: oneindigorose, SpringOfMay, jessnicole, jazziefizzle11, The Hunger Games - My Life, Prof3ss3r Marsi, redbudrose, theycallmecrystal, helfabulousgirl, originalBS, Fallen Witch Angel, layaboo, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, vampirelovver, LittleMissBrit, WinterRainbow, and WeasleysGroupie :)**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**jazziefizzle11: Sorry, I used to have the opposite problem where sometimes it would be difficult to even tell who I was talking about so I guess that I kind of went overboard in the opposite direction. I tried to fix it some in this chapter. :)**

**Prof3ss3r Marsi: Look, Jeremy! I promise that I'm not leaving him out, that he just wasn't at the dance! :D**

**originalBS: Aww thanks :) I actually have a horrible time updating sometimes. And I think that for me it actually helps being able to have a different story to think about at the same time instead of overwhelming myself with the one. I'm not sure if that makes any sense or if it really applies to other people, but that's kind of how it works for me. :)**

**vampirelovver: There will in fact be Stebekah ;)**

**WeasleysGroupie: I'm glad to have made you happy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Attention people who like reading my stories! My sister (Doctor Sexy) and I have created a joint account under the name of DoctorImDrowningInSexyFootwear. We agreed on two very general plot ideas and are now switching off for who updates each chapter without being able to discuss what will happen next or have any control over what the other writes. The names of the stories and the brief summaries are:**

**Should Have Covered Your Stump: Damon was forced to take the cure to survive and Elena was never a vampire. Not used to having to use protection, Damon gets Elena pregnant within a day. This is the story of that pregnancy and child.**

**Friday the**** 15th: A year after Elena Gilbert's parents were killed in a tragic car accident due to a malfunction in the brake, strange things begin to happen. Someone out there wants to kill her. Someone who is toying with her, leaving her threats and hurting her friends.**

* * *

"What happened to you?" Rebekah asked in a slightly amused tone when she saw the little bit of blood on her brother's shirt and face as he walked through the front door.

"Jeremy Gilbert broke my nose," Kol responded angrily.

"And you let him?" She asked in surprise.

"I baited him into it," Kol answered. "I forgot about his stupid hunter strength."

"Still, you let him get away?" Rebekah asked skeptically.

"I was a little busy putting my nose back into place," He defended himself.

What Kol didn't mention was the fact that he had taken his precious time in readjusting his nose and getting back up for dramatic effect… And maybe because he wasn't exactly keen on getting the hunter's curse or getting in trouble for injuring Jeremy and then having him tell people about it.

She gave him a look that said that she didn't believe that cracking his nose back was the only reason that he had taken his time in getting up instead of standing right back up and attacking Jeremy.

"I'm not exactly in the best mood right now; do you think that you could maybe not give me that face?" Kol asked as he began to head towards the stairs.

* * *

Kol went into his room and lay down on his bed thinking about how absolutely ridiculous Jeremy's accusation had been. Kol couldn't stand being in the same building as the witch, there was no way that he liked her.

She was so infuriating with the way that she acted so incredibly superior to everyone else, especially him. And the fact that she had the nerve to dare act like she had any control over him and to give him aneurysms like he couldn't kill her in an instant if he wanted to.

But he did want to. So why was she alive still? …Because of Caroline of course. If he didn't think that it would make him lose his only friend, then he would have already killed the damn witch already.

…But who said that Caroline would have to know that it was him? Maybe he could kill the witch and then be a shoulder to cry on for Caroline while convincing her that it was someone or something else.

Maybe nobody would even have to find the body… They wouldn't even necessarily have to know that she was dead, they could think that Witchy was just missing and-

Wait a minute… Did he really want to do that to Caroline? Even if she wouldn't know that it was him, she would still have one of her best friends dead and missing. Could he really put his only friend through that? Could he really sit there and watch her pain and confusion while pretending to know nothing about what happened?

No, he didn't think that he could… But then what was he going to do about his witch problem?

Kol continued to think about just how much he couldn't stand her. The way that she had acted like he was there to look at her in her shorts when he had shown up at the end of her and Caroline's cheerleading practice… The way that she had assumed that all that he wanted from Caroline was a one-night stand… The way that she acted like she was such a wonderful friend to Caroline and that he was such a bad one even though the blonde had become friends with him to try and avoid the witch and her group's drama… That little comment that she had made about how he should have let Nik and Rebekah dagger him… The way that that she acted like she was far too good to ever hang out with him… The way that she directed her words specifically to Caroline like he would ever make the mistake of thinking that she was being friendly, and like he would care if she was.

Kol rolled and covered his head with a pillow as he tried to block out any thoughts of her.

It worked for a fraction of a moment before the memory of the way that she had gotten Caroline to warn him to be nice as if he was some giant jerk and she was some polite little angel came flooding in… And he had tried. He had tried to get along with her for Caroline's benefit and she hadn't even tried to for a second. She had just tried to look as if she might be making an effort while she ignored everything he said or changed the subject and started a side conversation whenever he spoke.

And she couldn't take a joke to save her life. It's not like Caroline got all pissy when he made the joke about the two kissing. Sure, she had said that he couldn't go watch. But she had also joked that if they were kissing that she wouldn't tell him. She hadn't made some snippy response about how he was a perv.

That whole fry thing too. So what if he had eaten a few of the witch's fries? He had offered to buy her new ones or pay for them. It's not like him eating a few fries was going to kill her. And she didn't need all of those to live either, so why wasn't he allowed to have any just because he was dead?

And when he had tried to explain the way that the taste of food changes for vampires, she had just ignored his answer and accused him of liking eating garbage. That and gotten Caroline against him like he was the only problem there. And then Witchy tried to pretend to be so nice and supportive of Caroline when later she had told him once again to stay away from her.

And he had driven her home only to have her still explode his brain like the little bitch that she was, yet he still had ended up coming off as the bad guy of that night.

Even at the Grill earlier that day when he hadn't been forced to talk to her, she had still gotten on his nerves with the way that she had glared at him and then rolled those big green eyes. And-

Hold on a second! Why the hell did he know her eye colour? Why could he picture them perfectly without any effort?

…Oh god… No, Jeremy couldn't be right. Kol did _not_ like Bonnie, there was no way. He didn't want her; he just wanted to see her dead… He must just know her eye colour because he had spent so much time glaring straight into her eyes. That's why he didn't even have to consciously think about it, not because he liked her.

But then why did he remember every little irritating thing that she did in such perfect detail? He shouldn't remember that much about his interactions with her… Maybe she just got on his nerves so much that she had imprinted her annoyingness into his brain… That must be it.

Wait a second, what if she had done something to his brain? What if this was all just some cruel witch joke making it so that he couldn't stop thinking about her just because she didn't like him? He already knew that she had made tiny little explosions in his brain, what if she had done more than just that?

* * *

By the time that Caroline got out of school the next day, Kol was sure that he was losing his mind. He knew that he needed a distraction and that he needed it as soon as possible. He also knew that he didn't want to have to go out in public and risk having to see Witchy again, so he texted Caroline and asked her if she wanted to come over.

* * *

When Caroline saw her new text message she inwardly groaned a little. She really did not want to go to Klaus's place, especially since it would be the first time that she would be seeing him since she had kissed him on Saturday. But it wasn't like she could avoid him forever. And the longer that she waited, the worse that it was going to be when she finally did run into him.

Besides, maybe she would be able to do some form of damage control to try and convince him that it had meant nothing and that it wasn't going to happen again. And hopefully she would be able to convince him not to tell anyone… If he hadn't already…

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reviewing! ...I seem to be updating on more of an every second day kind of thing lady, but I'll try to have one up again tomorrow. Oh, and you guys can still vote on the smut or no smut debate if you want. So far it seems like you guys want smut.**

**Another great big extra special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter: WeasleysGroupie, helfabulousgirl, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, JennylovesKlaus, VampireDiariesLuver, Fallen Witch Angel, layaboo, SpringOfMay, LitLover 101, jessnicole, theycallmecrystal, Samantha-Chelsea, CrystalMUNCH, oneindigorose, WinterRainbow, mariabrevia, and Ktclaire99 :)**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**layaboo: That is a complicated question to answer... I'm going to go with the answer of soon?**

**Samantha-Chelsea: I included a bit of an explanation of that at the start of this chapter. I just picture it as Kol taking his time to get up and being a little bit of a drama queen about it while he fixes his nose up and gets up really slowly...**


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline could feel a ball of nervousness in her chest as she stood outside of the Mikaelson mansion trying to mentally convince herself to knock on the door.

She was already there and she had already agreed to come over. It would just be worse if she never showed up. Besides, maybe she would be lucky and wouldn't even have to deal with Klaus... Maybe he wouldn't even be home.

She finally managed to force herself to knock on the door and stood there waiting.

She didn't have to wait for long since Kol came and answered the door within seconds. He looked a little too excited that Caroline was there as he grinned over at her.

"Finally," He said as he moved aside so that she could step through the doorway.

"I didn't think that I took that long," Caroline replied in an amused tone as she had to smile back.

"I've had a very long day," Kol told her.

"Of what?" She asked.

Kol wasn't particularly eager to admit that he had spent the entire day being tortured by thoughts of the witch, so instead he just gave her a slight shrug and responded with, "Sitting around with nothing to do."

"What did you do before you had me to hang out with?" Caroline asked him, honestly wondering how Kol possibly could have survived up until then with his incredibly short attention span.

"I don't know," He replied. "Stuff."

"Oh, okay then," Caroline responded in an entertained tone of voice. "That definitely explains it..."

"Well then what did you do before you had me?" Kol challenged her.

"That whole going to high school, planning everything, fighting bad guys, going to parties thing," She responded with a smirk.

"Of course," Kol said with a grin. "Because that's what all teenagers do these days."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked over to the couch and sat down. She was more than slightly relieved when Klaus wasn't sitting in that room. Maybe she really wouldn't have to deal with him...

Just thinking those words seemed to be jinxing herself enough since Klaus walked through the room with a drink in his hand just seconds later.

He simply smiled, or rather half smirked, over at her on his way through. But it was enough for her to know that she was not going to be able to get out of the situation as easily as she had been hoping to.

Caroline wasn't quite able to enjoy her time with Kol after that since half of her mind was preoccupied with worrying about what she was going to say to Klaus and about what he would say to her in return. She was trying to preplan out what she would say, trying to take in account any possible response that he could give.

* * *

"Looks like I'm not the one distracted today," Kol commented casually.

His words dragged Caroline back into reality, at least for the time being, as she said, "Sorry, I've just got stuff on my mind."

Kol knew the feeling. Really it wasn't that he wasn't the one distracted that day, it was more that he wasn't the only one distracted.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked.

"The annoying drama kind," Caroline replied. "It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" He asked.

"No," Caroline responded. "Besides, you never told me what you were distracted by yesterday."

"True," Kol admitted. "But that's also annoying drama stuff that I don't want to talk about."

She smirked a little when she realized that she was caught. He knew that whatever drama was keeping her distracted was important to her, but she just didn't want to talk about. She silently wondered what Kol's drama could possibly be, but decided not to pry since she didn't want to talk about hers either and for once she actually wanted to respect the privacy of another's secret that they were trying to keep from her... At least for the time being that is...

* * *

A while later Kol left the room to go down a few blood bags. His anger was making him much more thirsty than usual and he was going to end up leaving the house and draining someone if he didn't get a decent amount of blood in his system. He didn't want to admit that to Caroline though, so he made up some weak excuse before leaving her sitting all by herself.

A few short minutes after he had left, Klaus walked back into the living room.

"I could get used to you being here all the time," He told her with a smirk.

He was no longer worried about Kol being any competition, at least not since she had kissed him the other night after the decade dance.

Caroline grimaced a little on the inside as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face that we aren't going to talk about the whole-"

He didn't finish his sentence since Caroline had gotten up and covered his mouth with her hand while giving him her most serious look.

Klaus was confused for a second, but then realized that Caroline was afraid that Kol or Rebekah would overhear him. He arched an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to say or do something.

Once she was confident enough that he wasn't going to start speaking again if she removed her hand, she pulled it away and instead grabbed onto his wrist and led him towards the door.

Klaus stared down at where her hand was wrapped around his wrist as he followed behind her.

Caroline walked them outside and far enough away that she was confident that no one would be able to overhear her before she stopped and released her grip on his arm.

"-kiss thing," Klaus finally finished his sentence in a slight daze.

"Don't even say that," Caroline warned him.

"Why not?" Klaus asked her innocently as he took a step closer to her. "You _did_ kiss me."

"That was a mistake," Caroline told him as she suddenly became hyperaware of how close to her he was standing. "It shouldn't have happened."

"Is that how you really feel or just what you want to think?" He asked her.

Caroline was having a difficult time thinking even though she had tried to script out what her responses would be beforehand. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was standing literally just inches away from her.

"It shouldn't have happened," She repeated in a sterner tone of voice.

"So you're telling me, that if you had the chance to, that you would take it back?" Klaus questioned. "I find that hard to believe considering how much you seemed to be enjoying it."

"It's not going to happen again," She told him.

Klaus's lip twitched up into a slight smirk when she didn't even try to deny that she had enjoyed the kiss.

"Seriously," She said, getting slightly annoyed by his reaction. "It's not, so there's nothing to talk about."

"You're afraid that other people are going to find out," Klaus stated, it wasn't a question but a fact. "Don't worry, Love. No one else has to know. So just admit it, you wanted to kiss me. And there's a part of you that doesn't regret it."

"You're wrong," Caroline argued as she turned to walk back to where Kol was probably looking for her.

She didn't get far though since he dashed at vampire speed to block her path.

"Look into my eyes while you say that and I'll leave you alone," He told her as he held onto one of her arms.

They were standing even closer together now and, as she looked up into his eyes, Caroline could feel her self-control slowly dwindling away.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few long seconds before Klaus whispered, "You can't, can you?"

Caroline stretched her body up to make herself bigger as she stared him in the eyes and told him, "You're wrong. I wanted to kiss you."

A great smirk formed on Klaus's lips as a frown formed on hers. That was not what she had meant to say, she had meant to say that she _hadn't_ wanted to kiss him. Why had that come out?

"That's not what I meant!" Caroline said urgently.

"I think that it is," He argued.

"No, it isn't," She defended. "I _didn't_ want to kiss you. It just happened."

"I think that you're lying," Klaus whispered as he ever so slowly moved his lips closer to hers. "I think that you did want to kiss me and that right now there's a part of you that's secretly hoping that I'll kiss you now."

She stood frozen, unable to think or move as his lips stopped just centimetres away from her own.

Klaus's eyes flickered up to meet hers as he added, "If you really don't want to kiss me then why aren't you trying to stop me? …I think that you just want me to be the one to kiss you so that you can place all of the blame on me afterwards."

The anticipation was killing Caroline as each word that he said teased her with his breath on her lips. She knew that she shouldn't want this, but at the same time her whole body was just waiting for the kiss with no resistance whatsoever.

His lip twitched up into a smirk as he pulled back from her, leaving Caroline standing there completely dumbfounded.

"As much as I would _love_ to kiss you, and as much as I wouldn't mind taking the blame," Klaus told her. "I want you to admit that you want this first, even if it is only to me and yourself and no one else."

When he released his grip on her arm and moved to turn away, Caroline was finally able to move once again. She couldn't stand the idea of being teased like that and not getting her kiss, so before her brain had the chance to kick back in, she grabbed onto his face to stop him from turning and then pulled him in for a passion filled kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!**

**Another great big extra giant special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter who helped me to reach over 200 reviews on this story so far: WeasleysGroupie, WinterRainbow, Vitch-Prodigy, SpringOfMay, oneindigorose, jessnicole, Fallen Witch Angel, layaboo, redbudrose, LitLover 101, Prof3ss3r Marsi, leox1214, The Hunger Games - My Life, and the two anonymous guest reviewers! :D**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**WeasleysGroupie: I see what you did there ;) Unfortunately I still updated late, but maybe I'll have the next one up within a day this time!**

**Vitch-Prodigy: There will be Delena. I'm not sure how much, but it will for sure be there. :)**

**oneindigorose: I'm not sure if Elijah will make an appearance or not. It is a possibility...**

**Guest: Aww thanks, I'm glad you like my username :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Warning! There is my attempt at smut in this chapter. It isn't really all that detailed or anything, but if you get to it and it makes you uncomfortable then feel free to skip the rest of the chapter. The end of this chapter is the end of the sort of smut, so you should be fine for next chapter if you want to quit early.**

* * *

By the time that Caroline's brain kicked back into action, she already had her legs wrapped around his waist.

She quickly pulled back from him and brought her feet back to meet the ground, but it was already a little too late to deny that she had wanted to kiss him.

"I thought so," Klaus said with an arrogant smirk as Caroline's mind went into full blown panic mode.

Why the hell had she let herself do that? And why had she wanted to?

He could see the confusion and worry on her face, which caused his smirk to soften into a smile.

"Don't worry," He told her as he gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "I'm not going to tell anyone if you aren't ready to admit it to them yet."

Before she could even think of a single response, he was already gone.

Caroline stood there for a second longer as she attempted to process her thoughts before she decided to return to the mansion, hopefully before Kol would realize that she had left.

* * *

Just seconds after Klaus walked back into his home, Kol walked into the living room.

"Have you seen Caroline?" Kol asked in confusion.

"She was with you the last time that I saw her," Klaus lied smoothly. "Maybe she's in the washroom."

"Maybe," Kol agreed, still seeming confused.

"Found her," Klaus commented as Caroline walked through the front door.

Caroline mentally cursed when she saw that Kol had beaten her back.

"Why were you outside?" Kol questioned.

"I was on the phone with my mom," She lied as she chanced a quick glance in Klaus's direction.

She instantly looked away, deciding that the glance had been a mistake. Klaus had been staring back over at her, seeming quite amused by her lying.

"Oh," Kol said, seeming to take that as a good enough answer.

* * *

Matt had just finished his shift at the Mystic Grill and was about to go home when he noticed a familiar face drinking alone at the bar.

"How'd you get the bartender to serve you?" He asked in an amused tone. "I thought that the whole town was on vervain from the water supply."

"The bartender is on vervain," Rebekah responded as she turned to look over at the boy. "But he's also quite easy to charm… Unlike some people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked as he sat down on the bar stool next to her. "Is this supposed to be something that's _my_ fault?"

She let out a weak laugh.

"No, I wish it were that simple," She admitted. "I tried to like you… I tried to move on. But I'm never going to be able to move on… Which is just perfect because he likes to act like nothing ever happened between us. And he just sits there and mopes over stupid Elena."

"So this is a Stefan problem," Matt commented. "Believe me, I know how you feel."

"No, you don't," Rebekah argued firmly.

"Yes, I do," Matt insisted. "When Stefan first showed up in town it wasn't that long after Elena broke up with me. And I was still completely in love with her; I was positive that she just needed some time after her parents' death and then I would get her back. But I didn't. Instead she started flirting with the new guy and acting like all that we ever were was friends."

"But you're not still in love with her now?" She asked.

"Not anymore," Matt admitted. "But I was for a long time. And I know how it feels to have everyone think that you should be over someone when you aren't. Believe me; I wanted to stop having feelings for her. But you can't just decide who you are and aren't in love with."

"Or who is or isn't in love with you," Rebekah agreed before taking a swig of her drink.

"No," He agreed with a slight smile. "Or else how many wives do you think that those One Direction guys would have?"

Rebekah felt a smile creep onto her lips as she let out a small laugh.

"Thanks," She told him.

"For what?" Matt asked.

"For coming and trying to cheer me up," Rebekah told him. "You're a good guy."

Once again Rebekah found herself wishing that she could just like Matt.

"I just figured that everyone needs a friend sometimes, right?" He asked as he shrugged showing that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Is that what we are?" Rebekah asked him. "Friends?"

"If that's what you want," Matt told her.

"I'd like that," She said with a smile.

* * *

Caroline was still pretty distracted for the rest of her time spent with Kol that evening, although it seemed like a slightly different kind of distracted to Kol.

Still, she did manage to at least half distract him from all thoughts of the witch until she went home to go work on some homework.

Once she was gone, all of Kol's thoughts once again ended up spiralling back to Bonnie. He would attempt to distract himself and think about something else, only to have whatever he chose somehow find its way back to her.

Finally Kol decided that it wasn't worth driving himself insane to try to keep the stupid witch alive. Caroline would get over the loss… She had friends other than Bonnie… And maybe he wouldn't even have to kill her if she would undo whatever witchy magic she had done on his brain.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on the couch watching TV when she heard a pounding on the door so loud that she was surprised that the door didn't break in half.

She headed to the door and opened it, then rolled her eyes as she saw who was standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and stepped through the door.

She knew that she could hold her own against Kol and wanted to show her that she wasn't afraid of him. And that she didn't feel the need to hide inside the safety of her house even if he did look more than a little pissed off.

"I think that you know exactly why I'm here," Kol said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't," Bonnie responded honestly. "So how about you make things easier for both of us and just tell me what you're doing here so that I don't have to deal with you anymore."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," He snarled. "Whatever you did to me undo it!"

"I didn't do anything to you," She told him, genuinely confused by what he was talking about.

"Right. You toy with my brain and then my thoughts suddenly become messed up, but that's just some great big coincidence," Kol accused sarcastically.

"I gave you aneurysms. You're a vampire, you healed from it," Bonnie pointed out. "I didn't do anything to your thoughts."

"Yes, you did!" Kol shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall of her house. "It's the only explanation!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied as she raised her voice in the hopes that just maybe her words would get through to him that way.

"You're lying!" Kol accused as he pinned her against the wall. "And either you fix it or I rip your throat out right here."

"Kol, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Bonnie defended firmly.

She watched as his face transformed just inches away from her own. As the veins below his eyes darkened and his lips curled back to show his fangs, she stared him straight in the eyes and didn't let herself flinch.

Kol's mouth lunged for her neck and she was just about to use her magic to fight back and stop him when he suddenly hesitated just centimetres away from her exposed flesh.

He could feel his face transforming back even though he could hear her pulse pounding through her neck… Even though he could see every single one of her heartbeats.

Before Kol even realized what he was doing, his mouth was on her neck, but not in the way that he had originally intended. Instead of biting her, he was placing kisses all down her neck.

Bonnie had been so caught off guard by it that she hadn't even been able to think enough to do anything to stop it before it was already too late… Before she heard a traitorous moan emerge from her lips.

One of Kol's hands remained pinning her to the wall as the other one moved to her waist. His mouth left her neck and made its way up to meet hers.

Bonnie's brain was yelling at her to stop what was happening, but her body did not listen as her mouth opened to allow Kol's tongue access.

As the kiss deepened, she buried her hands in his hair and took a half step closer to him.

His other hand slowly slid down her back and then suddenly he was lifting her and she had her legs wrapped around him without them breaking their kiss.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back a little to direct him towards the doorway.

Their lips only parted when they reached the doorway and her body managed to get through as an invisible force held him back. If Kol hadn't quickly reached up to grab onto her wrists as her arms slipped from his neck then she would have fallen straight through the doorway without him.

She froze for a few seconds as she stared into his eyes, wondering if she was really going to let herself go through with this.

There was something about the look of pure lust in his eyes that pushed her just over the edge as she wrapped her arms back around him and whispered, "Come in."

Kol didn't have to be asked twice as he quickly stepped through the door and then kicked it closed behind them as Bonnie brought her lips back to meet his once again.

She leaned back to lead him towards her room from memory. She pulled away once again when they reached her bedroom door.

He looked from her to the door, seeming to catch on as one hand left her lower back to reach for the doorknob.

They began to kiss again as he lowered her onto the bed.

Bonnie slid her hands down his back and then underneath his shirt as they began to slide back up while his lips slowly began to make their way back down her neck.

He pulled away momentarily as she pulled his shirt over his head and then tossed it aside.

When he went to move back she stopped him and rolled them over.

Although Kol could have stopped her if he wanted to, he allowed it as he silently admitted to himself that it was a definite turn on the way that she had taken control like that.

Bonnie pulled her own shirt over her head before she leaned down to kiss him again and began to run her hands down his bare chest. Once her hands reached his hips, she brought them back up to his shoulders and let her mouth follow the same path.

When she ran out of exposed flesh, her hands moved down and undid the button of his pants. Before she could get them off any, he had reached down to grab her wrists.

"Not so fast," Kol said in a teasing voice as she looked up at him in confusion. "I think that you need to lose a little more clothing first."

Before she had the chance to respond, he had rolled them over at full vampire speed and was reaching towards the waist of her pants.

He had her out of them within seconds and the rest of their clothing quickly followed behind.

Although Bonnie's attempt at taking over control had been a turn on, Kol still wasn't willing to hand the reins over to her. He wanted to be in charge of every passion filled second.

Each time that Bonnie felt herself about to lose control of her body, Kol would seem to sense that she was on the edge and suddenly stop. Each time Bonnie was sure that it would be the time that he would finally let her finish, but each time he chose to torture her for a little longer.

He wanted her to ask for it and he wasn't going to settle for anything less.

When he pulled his trick for the fourth time, Bonnie began to threaten through her heavy breaths, "Kol, I swear to God-"

"Threats won't get you anywhere," He told her with a smirk. "But begging might."

Bonnie needed it too much to try to resist, so instead she just gave him her most pleading voice as she asked, "Please?"

"As you wish," Kol responded with a grin as he moved back into action.

As he felt her body tighten around his, he lost control along with her. Both of them felt a wave of pleasure unlike anything that they had ever felt before as they struggled to recover.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reading! :D I hope that the sort of smut was okay...**

**Another great big super giant thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter: Look At My Comment, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, WinterRainbow, redbudrose, SpringOfMay, Fallen Witch Angel, layaboo, jessnicole, helfabulousgirl, LitLover 101, mariabrieva, and the anonymous guest reviewer!**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Look At My Comment: Yup. Sometimes I have a bit of a hard time writing certain parts while my brain wants to work on stuff that happens way later than where I am, but I'm definitely liking the idea. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

When Bonnie's alarm woke her up the next morning, she felt something strange under her head instead of her pillow. Her eyes fluttered and then went wide as she remembered the events of last night and realized that the strange pillow was Kol.

"What are you still doing in my bed?" She hissed at him as she rolled off of him and moved as far to the other side of the bed as was possible.

"Why are _you_ complaining? You're the one who was pinning me to the bed in their sleep," Kol commented unhappily.

"I can't believe that we… That is _not_ happening again!" Bonnie said as she tried to get her thoughts in order.

"Good, I don't want it to," He said seriously as he got out of the bed. "And no one finds out about this."

"Yeah, because I was just planning on going and bragging about this to everyone," Bonnie retorted sarcastically. "This is a real high point in my life."

She forced herself to look in a completely different direction as he grabbed his clothes off of the floor.

"Do you think that you could maybe be a little less kindergarten about this?" Kol asked as he noticed the way that she was avoiding looking anywhere even remotely near him. "It's not like it's anything that you didn't already see last night. Looking at the opposite wall while talking to me might just be a little overdramatic."

Bonnie turned to shoot him an annoyed glare and was relieved to see that he already had his boxers and pants on and was just pulling his shirt over his head.

Once his shirt was on, he left the room and headed for the front door without another word or glance towards her.

* * *

"Where were you?" Rebekah asked when Kol walked through the front door.

"Nowhere," Kol responded.

"Someone's defensive," Klaus commented.

"Maybe I was having a little sleepover in Caroline's bed," Kol responded with a wry smirk as his automatic defensive reflex kicked in.

Klaus was positive that his brother was just lying to try to get a rise out of him. After the second kiss the evening before, Klaus was sure that Caroline would never go turn around and sleep with Kol. She was much too good for that sort of thing.

"Caroline's too smart to have slept with you," Klaus responded calmly.

If Kol hadn't been trying to get out of the room with as little attention on him as possible, he would have questioned what made his brother so sure of that now when he had been so jealous before.

Instead he just provided his brother with a sarcastic, "Thanks."

He headed for the stairs before anything else could be said to him.

Rebekah and Klaus exchanged a silent glance as they wondered what their brother's problem was.

* * *

"So what did you guys do last night?" Elena asked her friends at lunch.

"I had to work for most of the night," Matt responded from next to her.

"I didn't really do anything," Stefan answered. "I had a pretty boring night."

"I just hung out with Kol and then did homework," Caroline replied, choosing to completely leave out the part where she had kissed Klaus.

"How about you Bon?" Elena asked, turning to face her friend.

"Nothing really, I just sat around and watched TV all night," Bonnie lied.

Sure, she had watched some TV. But that was by no means all that she had done. Still, she wasn't going to tell any of her friends about the fact that she had slept with Kol, especially in that public of a place and with Rebekah there. Besides, she was too busy trying to erase that memory from her mind. She wasn't very successful though, since it was practically all that she could think about… Especially since Elena had brought up last night and Caroline had brought up his name…

"I didn't do much either if anyone cares," Rebekah spoke up in an unimpressed tone.

She hadn't exactly wanted to share the fact that she had gotten drunk and spilled about her feelings for Stefan to Matt, but she also wished that someone would care enough to bother asking her. Elena had looked all around the table and skipped right over her while looking for answers from everyone else.

"What did you do, Elena?" Stefan asked her.

Rebekah was about two seconds from starting a fight or storming off as she watched Stefan gaze longingly at Elena as she talked about the date that she had gone on with his brother. Elena didn't deserve Stefan and Rebekah was beyond sick of watching him pine over her.

"I'm surprised that you weren't too hungover to even come to school today," Matt commented to Rebekah in an attempt to distract her from Stefan and Elena.

"Vampire advantage," She responded as she tore her eyes away from Stefan to turn towards Matt. "Hangovers aren't as bad as they should be."

* * *

Caroline couldn't quite keep her thoughts off of Klaus and knew that she needed to go see him, which was exactly why she ended up standing outside of the Mikaelson mansion. Once again, she was trying to convince herself to knock.

When she did knock it was Klaus who answered the door and not Kol, who was too busy playing video games in his room while trying to take his mind off of Bonnie and the events of the night before.

"Are you here for Kol?" Klaus asked her. "Because there is a good chance that he's going to busy moping in his room and avoiding people to even let you in-"

Caroline cut him off by doing exactly what she had been thinking about all day, kissing him.

She could feel him smirk against her lips as he began to kiss her back without hesitation. As the kiss deepened, Caroline's hands wrapped around him and grabbed onto his back.

They kissed for a long minute before she slowly pulled back from him.

Klaus stared at her bug-eyed, wondering when she had decided to admit to herself that she wanted him enough to risk kissing him again when unprovoked.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as she leaned forward and whispered, "Nobody else has to know, right?"

Klaus was in no position to be resisting Caroline even if he wanted to, so he immediately responded with a quiet, "Right."

Caroline smiled as she pulled back a little.

"So what exactly is Kol moping about?" She asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine," He replied.

* * *

"I heard that you've been hiding in here moping about something all day," Caroline said as she stepped into Kol's room to find him sitting on the floor playing some video game that involved a lot of killing.

"I'm not moping," Kol argued without taking his eyes off of the screen. "They're allowed to get sick of me all they want and that's my fault for being a pain in the ass. But as soon as I get sick of them, I'm supposedly moping about something else because I _must_ be the problem in every situation."

"If that's really the only reason, then why did you decide to spend the entire day here in your room?" Caroline asked him.

"Because I only have one friend and she was at school." He answered. "What else am I supposed to do? I felt like playing Xbox, so I played Xbox all day. That's all."

She still wasn't all that convinced. If he was just sick of his siblings then he would have left at some point. At the very least he would have shown up in the parking lot after school or texted her.

"Well then do you want someone to play with?" She asked, deciding not to point out her suspicions yet. She figured that it would only make him more upset.

"It's only one player," Kol replied as he continued to stare at the screen.

"You do realize that it's super obvious that you're hiding something when you refuse to even look at me, right?" Caroline asked him.

"I'm in the middle of a game," He defended. "That's why I'm not looking at you."

"Well then maybe I should just leave if you're just going to sit there and stare at the TV," Caroline commented.

"Maybe," Kol agreed. "It's not like I invited you anyways."

"Wow," Caroline commented before turning to leave.

She barely made it to the door before Kol said, "Wait."

She turned around to see that he had paused the game and was looking over at her.

"I'm not trying to hide anything from you," He told her. "I'm just in a bad mood today and I don't really feel like talking about it… It's not you, it's everybody… You must have things that you don't want to talk to anyone about too."

"Yeah, I do," Caroline admitted. After all, she herself was trying to keep the secret about her and Klaus from Kol as they spoke. "So if I stay are you going to keep ignoring me for your stupid game?"

"No," Kol responded. "If you stay are you going to keep asking about it?"

"No," She told him.

"Well then I want you to stay," Kol admitted.

"Good," Caroline said as she sat down next to him. "So then what are we going to do?"

"Actually, this game does have multiplayer," He confessed. "I was just being a dick."

"Well in that case prepare to totally kick my ass because I have no idea how to play this game," She told him.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing :)**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: Sylvieeeee, Fallen Witch Angel, WeasleysGroupie, SpringOfMay, LitLover 101, helfabulousgirl, tazzer, little miss michelle, imaddictedtocarrots, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUniverse, jessnicole, vampirelovver, WinterRainbow, WhiteBlackGrey, and the anonymous guest reviewer**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**LitLover 101: Lovey dovey would just be a little too easy for the amount of denial they're in ;)**

**vampirelovver: That would just be too easy if Kol and Bonnie were together already ;) Umm, I could put a little of the end of the last chapter in the start, but I didn't for this one since it started off on the morning after. But I can definitely do that for chapters that start in the same scene as the last one ended :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"How exactly did you get Kol to stop moping?" Klaus asked later when Caroline was leaving to go home.

"He said that he was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't make him," She responded with a shrug.

Although Klaus had been quite against the friendship at first, he was beginning to think that Caroline was good for his brother.

Instead of saying anything in response, he just kissed her.

How could this idea ever backfire? He got to kiss Caroline even if she wasn't ready to tell everyone yet. He didn't need everyone to know as long as he got to have her. And that itself was already a major step to have her admit that she liked him.

When they pulled apart, Caroline smiled at him before heading for the front door.

* * *

Kol wasn't stupid; he knew that there was something strange going on. Even while he was absorbed in his own problems it was plain to see that something had changed between his brother and Caroline, even if they weren't together.

Something had happened to make Klaus sure that she would never sleep with Kol… She could be with someone else, but it seemed like Klaus would be a lot angrier then… Maybe Klaus knew about Kol sleeping with Bonnie? But even if he did know, how could he have possibly known first thing that morning?

And why would Bonnie tell anyone about it? She had wanted to keep it a secret just as much as he had… And if she was going to tell anyone, Kol was sure that it would have been Caroline.

If Caroline had known she would have said something or wouldn't have been trying to figure out what he was hiding, right?

But Bonnie wouldn't have told even Caroline about it because the thought of having ever slept with him was just too disgusting to even admit to herself… She should be glad though. After all, he had gone over there with the intention of killing her. She should be thrilled that she was alive with the memory of some damn good sex instead of lying dead in the ground.

Even if he didn't want to admit it to himself it had been good sex, extraordinarily good sex. That only made it more frustrating for him. Why did he have to have the best sex of his life with the person that he hated the most? And how had he even lost control like that around her in the first place?

* * *

Over the next few days, Kol spent a fair deal of time trying to distract himself by attempting to figure out what was going on with Klaus and Caroline and whether whatever they each were hiding was connected.

Although he never officially found anything out, he did notice them sharing a lot of secret glances and smiles when they thought that he wasn't looking. That kind of thing wasn't strange for Klaus to be doing, but it was unusual for Caroline to be reciprocating it so often.

That information quickly became evidence enough, which lead to Kol deciding that he needed to say something about it.

* * *

They were sitting at the Mystic Grill together one day when Kol told her, "I don't know what exactly is going on between you and Nik, but I'm not blind."

Caroline frowned a little. She didn't mind so much that Kol had found out, but it just worried her if it was that apparent to him then how many other people were getting suspicious.

Kol hated having to be the serious one, but there were a few things that he needed to say.

"If something's going on, you'd better be sure and not just leading him on," He told her. "Nik might act like he's okay with the secret thing, but that doesn't mean that he is."

"He's the one that suggested it," Caroline pointed out.

"Probably because he thought that it was the only way that he could have you," Kol argued. "You need to either tell people or leave him alone."

She desperately wished that they weren't having that conversation as she looked down at the table. What was so awful about keeping it secret for a while longer if they were both happy that way?

"Why do you think that Nik stuffs us in boxes when he thinks that we're going to leave him?" Kol asked, refusing to give up. "Because he can't stand to lose someone else. So you'd better decide now whether you're willing to tell everyone or not. He doesn't need to get even more attached just to have you ripped away from him."

"Why don't you stay out of it?" Caroline asked defensively. "I didn't pry into your business when you said that you didn't want to talk about whatever has been going on with you."

She didn't want to have to make that decision right then and she was outraged at Kol for digging into her business and then daring to try to act superior to her.

"Why are you mad at _me_?" Kol demanded. "I'm just trying to keep you from completely shattering my brother's heart."

"Why can't you just stay out of things that you don't know anything about?" She asked as she stood up from the table. "We're both happy. You're the only one that isn't."

"Clearly you're so happy," He muttered to himself as she walked away.

* * *

"I thought that you were out with Caroline," Klaus commented when Kol walked back into the house.

"I was," Kol responded. "But then she got all huffy and left."

Klaus was pretty sure that Kol had probably done something to annoy her and that was why Caroline was angry, but he also figured that Kol probably hadn't actually meant to upset her with whatever he had done.

* * *

"You were right," Caroline said as she sat in her room with Bonnie. "Kol is a jerk."

"What did he do?" Bonnie asked her, already feeling herself get mad at Kol for whatever he had done to hurt her friend.

"He's being a judgy jerk," Caroline responded. "I was hanging out with him to try and get away from all of the drama, but clearly that didn't work."

* * *

Kol and Klaus ended up drinking together at the Mystic Grill that night.

Klaus thought that he was going there to try to distract Kol and cheer him up a little since his only friend wasn't talking to him. Kol thought that he was going there to try to distract Klaus from the fact that he wasn't the only one that Caroline was ignoring.

Kol had noticed his brother checking his phone every few minutes only to frown and put it back in his pocket. Maybe his words had actually gotten to Caroline a little… Or maybe she was just trying to ignore the problem in the hopes that it would just go away by itself.

* * *

When Bonnie walked into the restaurant looking more than a little angry and instantly headed towards the direction that he was sitting in, Kol instantly knew that something bad was about to happen.

He quickly got up and met her halfway across the restaurant so that hopefully his brother wouldn't hear any of the details of what exactly he had said to Caroline to upset her.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Bonnie demanded.

Kol grabbed onto her arm to lead her towards the exit, but she ripped it back out of his grasp instantly.

"Don't touch me," She warned.

"Fine," Kol said as he dropped his hand without looking at her. It wasn't like he was grabbing onto her because he wanted to, he just wanted to get her further away from Klaus.

"We're talking about this right now," Bonnie told him in her most threatening tone. "I knew that you were an ass, but I thought that you were at least good enough to treat your one friend decently."

"I know that we're going to talk about this," He told her. "But we're doing it outside."

He took another step closer to her and directed her towards the exit.

Bonnie crossed her arms as she reluctantly walked outside with him.

"Alright, we're outside," She said. "Now tell me what you did to her."

"You're _so_ sure that I must be the one in the wrong here. Did you ever consider that maybe Caroline is responsible for some of the blame?" Kol asked her.

"No," She responded. "Because you're a complete jerk. And I'm _sure_ that Caroline was telling me the truth when she said that you were being a judgemental asshole."

"Well in that case, how about you enlighten me about what was so terrible about what I said?" Kol asked her. "Because all that I did was say that she needed to figure out her feelings for my brother instead of remaining undecided and using him for whatever she wants… Or do you disagree?"

Bonnie felt her anger ebb a little at his words.

"She didn't mention that, did she?" He asked. "I guess that I'm not such a bad guy after all."

"Just because you might be right in one situation, that doesn't mean that you aren't a bad guy," She argued. "And somehow I doubt that your wording was quite that friendly."

"I'm sure that you do," Kol muttered as he turned to walk back towards the entrance.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she walked away.

* * *

"What was that about?" Klaus asked when his brother came back seeming less than happy after his conversation with a certain witch.

"She's just mad because we slept together," Kol responded before taking a swig of his drink.

"You slept with Bonnie?" Klaus asked in surprise. "Is that why Caroline's not talking to you?"

"No, she doesn't know about it," Kol responded. "Sleeping with the witch bitch isn't exactly the kind of thing that I want people knowing about."

"So what happened to wanting to kill her?" Klaus asked his brother.

"I still want to," Kol replied. "And I was going to her house to kill her before we ended up sleeping together somehow."

"You do realize that you like her, right?" Klaus asked in an amused tone.

"No, I don't," Kol said firmly. "I can't stand her."

"Right," Klaus said sarcastically. "Then I'm sure that she isn't what you've been moping about, right?"

"I haven't been moping," Kol argued. "And it's not my fault that I can't stop thinking about her. It's not like I want to."

"It's because you like her," Klaus pointed out.

"Even if I do like her, it's not like anything could ever happen," Kol argued. "One of us would end up killing the other within a day… And I'm not even sure which one of us would end up dead, Nik."

Klaus smirked over at him.

"And the fact that she can hold her own in a fight against you is a complete downer, right?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Kol said, since he knew that his brother was right and that if he liked Bonnie that the fact that she could hold her own was part of the reason why.

"That's what I thought," Klaus responded as his smirk widened.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! :D**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the awesome reviewers of the last chapter: SpringOfMay, VampireDiariesLuver, hopeless637, crazy-pomegranate, layaboo, redbudrose, Jennni, jessnicole, karmanli911522, Merlik, LitLover 101, and boomkarakaraka05**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**crazy-pomegranate: Kol and Bonnie's ship name is Kennett.**


	17. Chapter 17

Caroline looked down at the last text message that she had received from Klaus with a frown.

She wanted to respond to him, but for some reason she couldn't quite convince herself to.

Kol's words must have sunk in at least on some level since she now couldn't quite make herself interact with Klaus even if she wanted to. She was struggling to resist Kol's logic, telling herself that things were fine. That she didn't need to make that decision yet... But at the same time it did make sense that she needed to figure out whether she was going to end up breaking up with him or going to tell people. And if she was going to tell them she should just get it over with sooner rather than later, shouldn't she? Wouldn't that be a lot easier and fairer to him?

And Kol was right about Klaus not being able to lose someone else. She knew how much he cared about her and she also knew how much he could lash out when he was upset. And that he was still upset over having lost Stefan as a friend even after all of that time... Kol was right, other than his family she was basically all that Klaus had.

The more that she thought about the situation, the more that she became convinced that Kol had been right and she had just been seeing things through the lens of what would be easiest for her.

As she thought about it, she realized that she had overreacted to Kol's words. He hadn't been trying to upset her or judge her; he had just been trying to defend his brother... And she had freaked out and became defensive just because she didn't want to hear what he had to say.

But what was she going to do? She wanted to be with Klaus, she knew that she was beyond the point of even being able to deny that anymore. But she also knew that it was going to be difficult to tell everyone and, honestly, she was afraid of having her friends be against it. She wasn't sure what she would do if her friends didn't support her relationship... It was already hard enough having people tiptoe around the fact that she was friends with Kol. She didn't know if she could handle having them constantly tiptoe around the subject of her dating Klaus because they didn't want to accidentally tell her just how they really felt and how against it they were.

Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just like someone that her friends would actually agree with..? Or more importantly, why couldn't her friends just try to see the good in Klaus for her sake? ...But maybe they would if they found out that she was with him.

Caroline's head hurt from overthinking the subject, but she couldn't stop herself or seem to come up with one solid solution to the problem. She kind of wanted to talk to Kol or Bonnie about it, but she knew that she couldn't talk to either of them.

Kol would definitely be biased and would tell her that she didn't need friends who didn't support her relationship. But the truth was that Caroline did need all of her friends and that she couldn't stand the idea of losing Elena or Bonnie as a friend. And she knew that even if her friends did end up being aggressively against her choice to be with Klaus, and even if they were completely irritating about the way that they told her, that they would only be that way because they wanted to protect her. And how could she really dump her friends for caring about her too much and being overprotective, even if she didn't agree with them on the subject?

And she couldn't talk to Bonnie about it because that would defeat the whole purpose of making the decision on whether to tell her friends or not... Besides the fact that Bonnie was probably the one friend that she was the most afraid to tell. Caroline was sure that Bonnie would be the least likely to take the news well.

Caroline sighed dramatically to herself as she put her phone back on her bedside table and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day Caroline made her decision after school. It was comical how hard she had been trying to decide and how much she had been stressing over the decision, when her decision had become so incredibly easy when she had actually finally made it.

It had been as easy as realizing just how much she missed Klaus and how much she wanted to go see him. She had spent the entire day thinking about him and suddenly just reached the breaking point where she couldn't stand being away from him for any longer, even if seeing him did have consequences... Even if it did mean that she would have to tell everybody.

* * *

Caroline knocked at the front door of the Mikaelson house and was a little surprised when it was Rebekah who answered the door.

"Kol is acting like a child and told me to say that he doesn't want to talk to you, so you should just go back to all of the friends whose opinions you actually care about instead," Rebekah said in a tone that illustrated just how exasperated she was with her brother at the moment.

"I'm not here for him, actually," Caroline said, already beginning to feel embarrassed.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at the other girl, but didn't say anything as she simply moved out of the way.

Caroline walked inside, expecting Kol to be sitting in the living room since he had given Rebekah instructions on what to say. It turned out that it had just been a warning given beforehand for just in case she happened to show up at the door at any point in time.

Klaus walked into the room and noticed that his sister was still standing there, so he asked, "Caroline, what are you doing here? I thought that you and Kol were still fighting?"

She simply responded by walking over to him and mashing her lips against his as her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck. She kissed him as passionately as she could for several long minutes, despite the fact that Rebekah was standing there.

When she finally pulled back from him and looked into his eyes a smile began to creep onto his lips.

"I came to do that," She told him.

"I'm going to go somewhere else and try to pretend that I didn't just see that," Rebekah commented as she headed towards the stairs.

"You don't have to," Caroline responded. "...Pretend that you didn't see that, I mean... I'm going to tell people about us."

Klaus raised an eyebrow in surprise as he silently wondered what had changed Caroline's mind. He wasn't going to ask though, since he didn't want to mess with a good thing.

* * *

Meanwhile Kol was upstairs in his room playing Xbox by himself as he thought about how much more fun it had been to have two players instead of just one. As he tried to take his mind off of Caroline, it instantly wandered over to Bonnie.

Could Nik be right? Could he actually like the witch? And even if he did, what was he supposed to do about it? They both hated each other; nothing good could ever come from that... Even if she for some reason agreed to anything, which he couldn't imagine why she would considering her dislike for him, nothing good could possibly happen.

* * *

"I was beginning to think that you were angry with me too," Klaus told his girlfriend. "But I guess not if you decided to tell people."

"I wasn't mad at you," Caroline told him. "I was just busy thinking about things."

Klaus bent his neck down to kiss her once again.

She smiled into his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands moved from where they were still wrapped around his neck to slowly slide down his back.

Her hands found their way under his shirt at the front and were slowly making their way up his chest. At the same time, one of his hands rested on the arch of her lower back while the other had tangled itself in the back of her hair. He held her tight to him.

Things quickly began to escalate as Caroline reached to pull his shirt off.

"I'm not sure that we want to go quite that public yet," Klaus whispered into her ear with a smirk. "We should at least go upstairs if you don't want anyone walking in on us."

"We've probably scared off Rebekah, and Kol would probably be happy to walk in on us, but that's still probably a good idea," She agreed.

Even though she knew that he was right, Caroline couldn't stop herself from bringing her lips back to his to kiss him for just a little longer first.

As they kissed he picked her up suddenly, causing her to laugh into his lips. They only separated when someone loudly cleared their throat.

Klaus placed her back on the ground as she buried her face in his shoulder in embarrassment while still laughing a little. Klaus kept his arms wrapped around her waist as he turned to face his brother.

"Elijah," Was all that he managed to get out in his surprised state.

"So I take it that you two are together then," Elijah commented as he looked at his younger brother and Caroline.

"Yeah," Caroline said as she removed her head from her boyfriend's shoulder to look over at Elijah.

Her arms still remained wrapped around his neck as they hadn't separated much.

"Did I miss anything else important?" Elijah asked him.

"Nothing that you won't figure out for yourself," Klaus replied.

Elijah gave his brother a nod before walking out of the room.

"Upstairs is probably a good idea," Caroline commented with an embarrassed smile.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! ****So I had this whole chapter written two days ago, but I couldn't finish it… I added twelve words today to reach the end of the chapter. *facepalms* So basically I could have had this up the same day as the last update if I'd just added that one sentence... Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed the update and thanks for reading! :)**

**And if anyone wants me to write a drabble for them, I have a new account on tumblr where I write requests. The url is tvddrabbles and then you just have to add .tumblr and .com**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter: xLadyInBluex, WinterRainbow, Fallen Witch Angel, layaboo, SpringOfMay, crazy-pomegranate, LitLover 101, MusicMessenger16, Merlik, redbudrose, and jessnicole**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**crazy-pomegranate: That's okay, I blank on stuff like that all the time too. :P**

**LitLover 101: But Kol's not quite mature enough to realize that he needs to take his own advice. :P ...At least not yet.**


	18. Chapter 18

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Klaus commented. "I don't mind if you want to go home so that you can actually get some sleep before school tomorrow."

"I want to stay," Caroline told him honestly.

"Are you sure?" He checked. "Because I hear that you don't do well with new beds."

"I need to get used to sleeping here," She responded with a smile. "I'm sure."

"Well then I'm staying awake until you fall asleep," Klaus told her.

"No pressure though, right?" She asked sarcastically.

"There isn't any. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't perfectly okay with staying up all night with you," He told her seriously. "And there are two things that you need to know for when you stay here overnight."

"What?" Caroline asked him. "Do you actually sleepwalk naked?"

"No," Klaus replied with a slight laugh. "I just want you to know that you can wake me up at any time for any reason. I won't get mad if you wake me up because you can't sleep… In fact, I want you to wake me up then."

"And what's the other thing?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine if you decide to change your mind and go home instead at any time," He told her. "And for both of those things I don't just mean tonight."

Caroline had to grin at how sweet he was being as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Goodnight, Love," Klaus told her when they separated.

"Goodnight," She replied.

* * *

Several long minutes passed as Caroline lay awake. She desperately wanted to sleep, but it seemed that the more that she wanted to, the more difficult it became to.

She opened her eyes once again and chanced a glance up to see that Klaus was still awake, laying there watching her. She frowned a little, feeling guilty for keeping him awake too.

"Come here," Klaus told her.

Caroline move closer to him and he rolled her so that she was lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest. One of her legs rested between his while the other rested next to his on the bed.

She shut her eyes and decided to try to sleep even though she somehow doubted that it was going to be any easier that way.

Klaus had both of his arms wrapped around her as one hand gently stroked up and down the bare flesh of her side from just below the armpit down to her thigh.

Caroline was surprised when the slow, rhythmic motion of his rubbing seemed to hypnotize her as she felt herself slowly being lulled to sleep.

It wasn't long before she ended up falling asleep. After she fell asleep, Klaus shut his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus woke Caroline up by kissing her on the top of the head. She was surprised when she awoke to discover that sunshine was coming in through the window.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," He whispered to her as she looked up at him. "How did you sleep last night?"

One of his hands was placed on her lower back as the other rested on her inner thigh.

"Way better than I've ever slept in a weird bed before," Caroline told him with a smile. "Thanks to you."

"I'm glad," Klaus told her as his right hand began to caress her inner thigh subconsciously.

Caroline smiled and rested her head against his chest again as his hand made its way upwards.

As his thumb began to lightly trace circles on her most sensitive area, she reluctantly told him, "As much as I want to, I still have to go home and get ready before school."

His hand stopped and slid back down to her thigh.

"Sorry," She told him. "Later, I promise."

Caroline brought her lips up to meet his. As the kiss deepened, they soon had their tongues in each other's mouths while Caroline had him pinned to the bed.

"Not that I'm complaining," Klaus told her after breaking the kiss. "But aren't you going to make yourself late for school?"

"Right," She agreed as she reluctantly sat up and removed herself from him. "Later."

She grabbed her clothes off of the floor as Klaus laid on the bed trying to calm his body down.

* * *

As Caroline and Klaus walked downstairs together, with her in her clothes from the night before and him in the first clothes that he could find, they heard Kol ask, "This might be a stupid question, but when did Elijah get here?"

"Last night while you were moping in your room," Rebekah told him.

"For the last time, I wasn't moping," Kol responded in an annoyed tone.

"What exactly has he been moping about?" Elijah asked his sister, earning him a death glare from Kol.

Elijah hadn't said it in an attempt to upset his brother, but rather in an attempt to understand what was going on.

On the way out the door, Caroline pulled Klaus in for a passion-filled kiss. As it deepened she had to remind herself that all of his siblings were in the room and that she still needed to go get ready for school. Although it wasn't a bad idea to put on a little show for Kol's sake, she figured that the other siblings had probably seen more than enough already.

"See you later," She told Klaus before turning to leave.

Kol knew that Caroline's display could either be very good news or very bad news. He just hoped that she was actually going to tell people and wasn't just leading Klaus on even further.

* * *

That day as Caroline sat in her first class, she was more than a little shocked when a certain familiar face walked into the room.

The girl smirked over at Elena as she handed a slip of paper to the teacher.

"It looks like we have a new student," The teacher told the class before turning back to the girl. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Okay. My name's Katherine Pierce and I'm Elena's twin sister," Katherine said before pausing for dramatic effect as she grinned at the puzzled looks on the other students' faces and the death glare on Elena's. "But you probably haven't heard anything about me… Elena doesn't like to talk about me since she has a bit of a jealousy issue. Our mom could only handle one baby, so she had to put one up for adoption. And I was the favourite, so she kept me. That's why we have different last names… And I guess that you could say that Elena's the goody-two shoes twin and I'm the evil one."

"Thank you, Katherine," The teacher told her. "Why don't you take a seat wherever there's an open desk?"

Caroline turned to exchange a glance with her friend as Katherine walked over to the open desk behind Elena.

"Hey, _Sis_," Katherine whispered in Elena's ear with a smirk.

* * *

After class, Elena pulled Katherine over in the hallway.

"Whatever game you're playing, it isn't going to work," She threatened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Katherine said innocently as she smirked over at her doppelganger. "Really Elena, is everything just a game to you?"

Elena rolled her eyes as she walked away from the other brunette, done with her for the time being.

* * *

Caroline headed to Bonnie's locker and was happy to find that her friend was still there.

"Hey, do you want to go to the Grill tonight?" Caroline asked as she approached her friend. "I have something that I need to talk to you about."

"Sure," Bonnie agreed.

* * *

When Rebekah walked into her house, she found Kol and Elijah sitting in the living room.

"So Katherine's in town," She commented as she sat down in a chair. "She's pretending to be Elena's twin sister and that Elena was the least favourite child that got put up for adoption. Personally I think that it's pretty amusing, but other people seem to be upset…"

Elijah frowned as Kol seemed indifferent to the news.

"I see that you've decided to emerge from your room today," Rebekah stated as she looked over at her youngest brother.

Kol rolled his eyes at her, clearly unimpressed.

"Apparently I've been missing things," Kol commented. "So are Nik and Caroline actually together or is she just paying attention to him when there isn't anyone important around?"

"I heard her say that she was telling people," Rebekah replied.

Kol nodded as he silently congratulated himself on a job well done.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie had been sitting in the Mystic Grill for a few minutes as Caroline had tried to figure out how exactly to bring up the subject that she needed to steer the conversation towards.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Bonnie asked her, seeming to notice that her friend was distracted.

"I don't really know how to explain it," Caroline admitted. "Just give me a second."

Just as Caroline was about to start telling her friend, Bonnie's gaze seemed to focus on something behind her.

"Incoming," Bonnie warned her.

Before Caroline had the chance to turn around, Kol had sat down in the seat next to her.

"I take it you two aren't fighting anymore," Bonnie commented, not seeming overly happy about the news.

"I guess not," Caroline agreed.

She didn't want to tell Bonnie in front of Kol since she knew that things would go much worse if he was there. She also couldn't exactly ask him to leave when he had just come back after being mad at her.

"No, that's more our thing," Kol told Bonnie as he reached across the table to grab a fry off of her plate.

"Could you stop?" Bonnie asked, not wanting to start playing the defend your food from the mannerless vampire game again.

"I was just taking one," Kol defended himself before a giant smirk formed on his lips. "And that's not what you said the other night."

Bonnie glared over at him from across the table as she was more than a little shocked and annoyed by the way that he had casually brought that up. Meanwhile, Caroline looked between the two in a silent confusion.

"In fact there was even begging involved if I remember correctly," He continued as his smirk grew wider.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked as she picked up her glass to take a sip.

Bonnie quickly responded with, "Nothing," at the exact same time that Kol replied with, "We had sex."

Caroline had to struggle not to choke on her drink at that information as Kol grabbed onto his head in agony.

"Ow, calm down!" Kol told Bonnie. "It's not like she's not sleeping with Nik."

"What?" Bonnie asked, turning to face her friend as she became distracted enough to stop injuring Kol.

"Why did you tell her?" Caroline asked as she turned to face Kol.

He had assumed that she had already told Bonnie since she had more than enough time to, but even if she hadn't, he didn't think that she had any right to get mad at him for bringing it up. And yet Caroline was mad at him for revealing the fact that she was with Klaus while she was supposed to be telling everyone.

"Really, you're mad at me?" Kol asked in a challenging tone. "So much for stopping using him and telling people."

With that he got up from the table and headed towards the door angrily.

"I have to go," Bonnie muttered as she put down some money on the table for her food.

She really did not want to talk about the mistake that she had made of sleeping with Kol, so she left as quickly as possible before Caroline could try to stop her.

As Caroline sat at the table by herself she wondered how everything had gone so wrong so quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys liked the update and thanks for reading! :) ****And if anyone wants me to write a drabble for them, I have a new account on tumblr where I write requests. The url is tvddrabbles and then you just have to add .tumblr and .com**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: WinterRainbow, SpringOfMay, layaboo, Merilk, CrystalMUNCH, imaddictedtocarrots, redbudrose, helfabulousgirl, WhiteBlackGrey, Hazel21, boomkarakaraka05, jessnicole, Onceuponatimeships, and aphroditeTVD**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**WinterRainbow: Are you psychic? Because there is definitely being a Founder's Day Kick-Off Party quite soon.**

**CrystalMUNCH: ...Well they made up for a second...**

**boomkarakaraka05: Don't worry, there's plenty of Kennett coming up.**

**Onceuponatimeships: Possibly... I know that I've included that in some of my other stories, but I'm not sure if there will be a place in the plot for that or not... Although now that I think about it there might actually be.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Didn't you just leave?" Klaus asked as Kol walked back through the front door.

"Yeah, I did," Kol responded angrily. "But then I came back because Caroline's a manipulative little liar."

Klaus frowned and was about to say something when Kol began to speak again.

"I knew about you two before she claimed that she was going to tell people. I figured it out by myself," Kol told him. "And I told her that she needed to figure things out and decide if she was going to stay with you and tell people or let you go-"

"Why would you do that?" Klaus demanded as he interrupted his brother.

"I was looking out for you because you're too infatuated with her to look out for yourself," Kol growled out, outraged at the fact that his brother dared to be mad at him for that.

"I don't need you looking out for me," Klaus argued. "I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions and I was fine with keeping it a secret."

"Well apparently so is she considering the fact that she hasn't really been telling people and she got mad at me for bringing it up around Bonnie," Kol told him. "She's ashamed of you, how can you not see that? She only wants to be with you if other people don't have to know about it. How can you be okay with that?"

"It's none of your business what I am and am not okay with!" Klaus shouted. "And just because she wasn't ready to tell people, that doesn't mean that she's ashamed of me. And that doesn't mean that you should pressure her into telling people or leaving!"

"I did that for you!" Kol argued angrily. "I was trying to help you!"

"I don't want your help!" Klaus roared. "Why don't you stop worrying about my relationship and start worrying about your own?"

"I'm not in a relationship!" Kol pointed out angrily.

"Exactly. Because you're too busy forcing your way into other people's business to deal with your own," Klaus argued. "Admit it; this is all just some big distraction so that you don't have to admit to yourself that you like Bonnie and deal with that like an adult!"

"Really, Nik? Who's deflecting away from their own problems now?" Kol demanded. "You're just acting like I'm the problem because you're too afraid to admit to yourself that Caroline doesn't care about you anywhere near as much as you care about her! You're too busy trying to pretend that things are exactly how you want them to be to notice all of the evidence right in front of you that's proving that it's not!"

"You want me to stop distracting myself with the problem of you?" Klaus asked. "Fine, get out of my house."

"Fine, I don't want to be here anyways if this is how you act when I'm trying to help you," Kol said as he turned around to head towards the door.

"Why don't you go stay at Bonnie's house? Maybe you can sleep with her again and still be too stupid to figure out that you have feelings for her," Klaus commented.

"Fuck you," Kol said as he walked out of the house.

"Nik, he was just trying to help you," Rebekah spoke up quietly.

"Clearly he's such a help," Klaus said sarcastically. "Do you want to get kicked out too?"

Rebekah frowned and got up to leave the room. She knew that nothing good could come from being around Klaus while he was in that mood.

* * *

Kol was lying on a wooden bench trying to sleep when it began to rain lightly.

That's just great, he wasn't already having a bad enough day without it raining on him as he lay on uncomfortable planks of wood.

He covered his eyes with his arm and attempted to sleep anyways, despite the poor weather conditions.

"Kol?" A voice came from next to him just as he was about to fall asleep.

What a stupid question… Did the witch honestly have to ask that as if she wasn't even sure that it was him?

Kol groaned as he removed his arm from his eyes and looked up at her.

"Come to laugh at me?" He asked her with a frown.

"No," Bonnie told him honestly. "What are you doing sleeping on a bench?"

Kol resisted the urge to point out that he wasn't sleeping because she was standing there talking and keeping him awake.

Instead, he responded with, "Nik kicked me out."

"So you're sleeping outside in the rain?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kol hated the way that she said that as if he was less than her.

"Well my countless list of friends were arguing over whose place I would stay at, so I decided to sleep here to stop the fighting," He replied in a cold and sarcastic tone.

He couldn't go to Caroline's place because they were fighting. And even if they weren't, there was no chance that her mom would invite him in… Plus the whole town was on vervain, so he couldn't compel anyone to let him stay with them or invite him in.

"You can sleep on the couch at my place," Bonnie offered.

"I don't want your pity," Kol told her through gritted teeth. "Go find a different charity case."

"You can't just sleep out here," Bonnie argued.

"Can't I?" He challenged. "I can look after myself. It's not like anyone can kill me in my sleep… And I'm not going to get sick from the rain."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She asked him. "Why can't just swallow your pride for one night and take some help?"

"Why do you even care?" Kol challenged.

"The couch is comfier than a bench… and drier," Bonnie pointed out as she dodged his question. "Could you please just do me a favour and sleep on the couch tonight so that I'll actually be able to get some sleep?"

Kol looked up at her curiously for a second before he sat up and replied with, "…As you wish."

The slightest of smirks formed on his lips at his own words, the same ones that he had used in bed with her.

* * *

Caroline was already emotionally exhausted from fighting with Kol and having him tell Bonnie about her and Klaus before she got the chance to.

The one thing that was keeping her from totally breaking down was the thought of seeing Klaus. She headed towards his place, not caring that she might have to have an awkward encounter with a huffy Kol. She had promised Klaus that she would see him later and she really needed to see him right then.

When Caroline knocked on the door she was surprised by how angry Klaus seemed as he opened it.

"What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone.

Caroline frowned at that as she asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? …What could I possibly have to be upset about?" Klaus asked sarcastically. "…Kol and I had a little conversation."

Caroline felt her heart plummet as she quickly said, "It's not what he thought it was."

"I don't want to hear it," He told her.

Klaus wasn't in the mood to be lied to some more. He couldn't understand for the life of him why she had told him that she was going to tell people of her own accord, only to immediately change her mind and get upset about people knowing.

As much as he had tried to not let Kol's words get under his skin, they had. He was still mad at Kol, but he was also mad at Caroline.

"Just let me explain," Caroline begged.

"I think that you should leave," Klaus told her.

She stared in surprise as he closed the door in her face.

Caroline wasn't sure what else she could possibly do other than leaving, so she unhappily began to head home as she tried to hold back tears. She had lost Kol, Bonnie, and Klaus all within the span of a few hours.

* * *

Bonnie threw a blanket and pillow at Kol before turning to head towards her room.

"Nik usually tucks me in and kisses me on the top of the head," Kol called after her.

She stopped and turned around for just long enough to shoot him an unimpressed look before resuming walking away.

"That was a joke," Kol pointed out.

"I know," Bonnie replied. "It just wasn't a funny one."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter: layaboo, SpringOfMay, aphroditeTVD, WeasleysGroupie, Merilk, redbudrose, DannieSalvasonxox, LitLover 101, SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUniverse, boomkarakaraka05, WinterRainbow, Fallen Witch Angel, and idsaveyouinaheartbeat**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**layaboo: Well Katherine's certainly hoping for some Kalijah ;)**

**DannieSalvasonxox: Aww thanks :) And don't worry, things are going to start getting cleared up between Kol and Caroline soon.**

**LitLover 101: Yes, Caroline and Bonnie definitely have the right to be mad at Kol.**

**SittingOnTheEdgeOfTheUniverse: ...Kol started problems between Klaus and Caroline... *innocent look***

**boomkarakaraka05: There's going to be plenty of Kennett up ahead. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Kol woke up on Bonnie's couch.

As he lay there he wondered to himself if maybe she didn't hate him quite as much as she liked to let on. After all, why would she invite him to sleep on the couch instead of outside if she didn't at least care about him a little? And why did that make him so happy to know?

He looked over to the door to Bonnie's room as he heard her cell phone ringing. There was a small beeping noise as she answered her phone before someone else began to speak before she even got the opportunity to say 'Hello'.

* * *

"I don't know if you're mad at me for not telling you or what, but things are really weird between us right now and I don't like it," Caroline's voice came through the phone.

"I'm not mad at you, Care," Bonnie replied as he headed over to her bedroom door.

* * *

Kol immediately closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he heard the door opening. He wanted to hear that conversation and he was sure that Bonnie would try to stop him from listening if she knew that he was awake.

* * *

Bonnie peeked out the door to find Kol sleeping before she shut it again and sat down on her bed.

"I mean yes, things are weird, but that more has to do with the finding it out from Kol thing," Bonnie told her friend. "And from him deciding to tell you about the mistake I made of sleeping with him even though he himself said that no one was allowed to find out about it."

"You weren't supposed to find out from him," Caroline replied. "I had this whole plan where I was going to tell people one at a time. And I was starting with you because I thought that you would have the hardest time accepting it and I didn't want you finding out about it from someone else… But I guess that kind of backfired… But that was what I was going to tell you about right before Kol showed up. I'm with Klaus… Or at least I was; I don't really know anymore."

"Why, what happened?" Bonnie asked her.

"Kol got to him and now he won't talk to me," Caroline explained. "Thank God that you're not mad at me because I don't think that I could handle that while they both are."

Bonnie frowned as she heard the sound of a door closing. She left her bedroom to see that Kol was gone.

"Gee. Thanks, Bonnie," She muttered sarcastically to herself.

"What?" Caroline asked in a confused tone.

"Klaus kicked Kol out last night and I found him sleeping outside in the rain," Bonnie responded. "I let him sleep on the couch here and he just left without as much as a thanks… Not that it's overly surprising."

* * *

When Klaus woke up his anger from the night before had diffused and was replaced by guilt. He had let Kol get to him and snapped at Caroline without even giving her the chance to try to explain herself.

He quickly got dressed and began to head towards the front door of the house.

"Nik, where are you going?" Kol asked urgently as he walked up the front steps towards his brother.

"To Caroline's to apologize," Klaus said in an unhappy tone. "I never should have listened to you and let you get in my head."

"Good," Kol said, confusing his brother. "Don't listen to me anymore after this. I made assumptions and thought that Caroline didn't want to tell people, but I was wrong. I heard her talking to Bonnie this morning, she was about to tell her before I showed up."

Klaus was more than a little surprised by his younger brother admitting to being wrong.

"You go see Caroline and tell her that I'm sorry too," Kol told him. "I have to go do something else because you were right. The whole reason that I was obsessing over figuring out what you were hiding was because I was trying to keep my mind off of Bonnie… I have to go deal with my own problems."

Klaus shot his brother a look of confusion. He wasn't used to Kol taking any responsibility since it was a rare occurrence.

* * *

Bonnie was both surprised and confused when Kol showed up knocking at her door.

"Why did you come back?" She asked him in confusion as she leaned against the frame of the door.

"I need to say something and there is a very good chance that you aren't going to like it, but can you just let me say it all before you get mad and start frying my brain?" Kol asked her.

"I'm listening," She told him.

"I like you. I've been trying to ignore it and hoping that it would go away if I deny it enough, but it doesn't. The harder that I try to resist, the stronger the feelings get," Kol admitted. "And I don't understand why. I can hardly even stand to be around you most of the time and you irritate me to no end, but the feelings won't go away."

She went to go say something, but stopped when he began to speak again.

"And I know that maybe telling Caroline about us sleeping together wasn't exactly smart, but I'm not going to apologize for that," He continued. "Because I'm not sorry that we slept together and I'm not ashamed of it. That wasn't just meaningless sex for me, that was me losing control around you."

"I know that it wasn't meaningless," Bonnie admitted. "But it would never work. We can barely tolerate each other as it is."

"We'd make a terrible couple," Kol agreed as he took a step closer to her. "We'd be miserable most of the time and we'd constantly be arguing."

"I know," Bonnie told him as she stared up into his eyes and slowly moved her face close to hers.

"It would never last," Kol said as his lips hesitated just centimetres from hers. "And it's guaranteed that we'd both come out of it bitter and filled with regret… If we even both make it out alive."

"I know that. Just shut up and kiss me before I change my mind," She said as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"As you wish," Kol said with a tilted smirk before pressing his lips against hers.

Bonnie smile into the kiss as her arms tightened around him.

As the kiss deepened, he wrapped his arms close around her waist.

The kiss lasted for one long minute before Kol pulled away. He loosened his grip on her waist, but still kept his arms there.

"So I heard that there's some Founder's Day party on Friday," Kol commented. "I'd like to take you."

Bonnie seemed to consider for a moment before telling him, "Pick me up at seven."

* * *

Caroline headed toward the door unhappily when she heard someone knocking on it. She was surprised to find Klaus standing there when she opened it.

"I'm sorry, Love," He told her. "I should have never closed the door in your face. You were trying to explain, but I wouldn't listen. I'm listening now."

Caroline bit her lip for a second in hesitation before she said, "I was going to tell Bonnie. I was about to when Kol showed up, but I wanted to tell her when it was just us. And the only reason that I got mad about her knowing was because Kol just blurted out that I was sleeping with you and didn't even let me explain it to her myself."

Klaus took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I shouldn't have listened to Kol," He told her. "I'm sorry… And so is he."

"I do want people to know about us," Caroline assured him. "How would you like to be my official date to the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party on Friday?" It was Saturday morning, so it was a little under a week until the party.

"I'd love to," Klaus told her before kissing her on the top of the head.

Afterwards she turned her head up to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! :)**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter who helped me to reach over 300 reviews on the story so far: layaboo, SpringOfMay, helfabulousgirl, Frenchie12, imaddictedtocarrots, MoomeyMoomster, Fallen Witch Angel, WhiteBlackGrey, xLadyInBluex, WeasleysGroupie, MyloveforKlaroline, xCMGx, Rucky, and Klaroline-teenwolf**


	21. Chapter 21

Caroline spent the rest of Saturday with Klaus, so she met up with Elena the next morning to break the news to her before she could find out from anyone else like Bonnie had.

Caroline was expecting her friend's reaction to be less harsh since she had gotten together with Damon, but she was still expecting some judgement, which she wasn't exactly looking forward to.

"So what's new with you?" Elena asked. "I feel like we hardly ever talk since…"

"Since you got together with Damon?" The blonde filled in for her. "Or since I started hanging out with Kol?"

"Both, I guess," Elena responded awkwardly. "But I don't want things to be like this between us anymore. I'm glad that you called this morning… I'm sick of letting who else we choose to be around tearing us apart… So I won't judge you for being friends with Kol if you don't judge me for being with Damon."

Elena didn't like the fact that she had been beginning to feel like she was trying to act like Caroline's mother instead of her friend.

"I'm sick of it too," Caroline agreed. "…And while we're on the topic of not judging for being with people… I have something that I need to tell you. It's why I called you, actually."

"What? Are you with Kol now?" The brunette questioned.

"No…" Caroline said with a slight laugh. "…Klaus, actually…"

She braced herself for her friend's reaction.

"Oh," Elena responded. "That probably should have been my first guess."

"…So you aren't going to lecture me like I lectured you about Damon?" Caroline asked in a tone that was a mixture of both shock and hope.

"That would kind of defeat the whole point of saying that we needed to stop judging each other for who we choose to be around, wouldn't it?" Elena questioned. "Obviously he's not my favourite person, but he does care about you. And if he makes you happy, then I guess that I'll just have to try and get used to him."

Caroline pulled her friend in for a hug before saying, "And I guess that I'll have to get used to Damon too… But what changed your mind?"

"I missed you," Elena replied. "And it's not like voicing my opinion about Kol helped any."

* * *

Bonnie Bennett woke up that morning filled with regret.

Had she really agreed to dating Kol? What had she been thinking? There was no possible way that it was going to ever work.

* * *

Caroline spent most of her day hanging out with Elena, but she happened to spot Stefan on her way home and quickly went over to talk to him. She wasn't overly worried about Stefan's reaction, since he had taken it so well when she had first become friends with Kol.

She was right; Stefan took the news just as well as he had taken the news of her hanging out with Kol.

* * *

By Monday morning, Rebekah had heard about the news of Kol somehow successfully asking Bonnie to the Founder's Day Kick-Off party. She should have been happy for Kol and Klaus for each having someone, but instead she was just upset that even Kol had someone when she didn't.

Katherine approached her in the hallway after their last class before lunch to ask, "Do you know if Elijah's going to be at the Founder's thing on Saturday?"

"I don't," Rebekah responded honestly, not that she would have told the other vampire if he was even if she did know.

Katherine turned on her heel to walk away without another word, but stopped when Rebekah opened her mouth again and said something that surprised them both.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" Katherine questioned in a confused tone.

"How do you come here, where you know that everybody can't stand you, so that you can come be around Elijah while he tries to pretend that you don't exist?" Rebekah clarified.

"How do you do the same thing with Stefan?" Katherine asked her with an innocent shrug. "Everyone else here might be stupid enough not to see it, but I've been back for less than a week and it's clear that you still have feelings for him."

Rebekah didn't know what to say to that.

"Look, you can't just always be there waiting for him to change his mind out of nowhere," Katherine told her. "You have to make sure that he knows how you feel about him, but give him a chance to miss you too."

The blonde was surprised by the other girl's attempt at helping her.

"Well, no offense, but I'm not so sure that you're in a position to be handing out advice on the topic," Rebekah commented.

"Well you're the one who asked," Katherine pointed out.

* * *

When lunchtime came around, Caroline decided not to make any more announcements about being with Klaus. She figured that everyone else could just find out from others, since she had told the main three that she wanted to hear it from her, or that they could just find out when they see her with him.

"Hey, Elena. Why is Rebekah sitting with your sister?" April, who had come with Jeremy to sit at the table, asked.

Many heads turned to discover that Rebekah was in fact sitting at a table with Katherine.

Elena wished that she could correct April about the sister thing, but knew that there was no other logical way to explain Katherine's resemblance without having to explain everything to April.

"Let's find out," Stefan said as he got up from the table.

"I think that you're at the wrong table," Rebekah commented when he sat down next to her. "This is the table of ex-girlfriends that you pretend never meant anything. The table with Elena's over there."

Stefan turned to look at her as he pointed out, "I cared about you when I had my emotions turned off and couldn't care about anything. You used to mean something."

That felt like a slap in the face to Rebekah more than a compliment. The way that he had said that she used to mean something held a silent underlying 'you don't mean anything anymore'.

What felt like even more of a slap in the face was when Stefan turned away from her to look back at Katherine to ask, "What are you doing here?"

So that was why Stefan had come over, just to try to get information out of Katherine. Rebekah wasn't quite sure of why she had been naive enough to believe that it could have been anything else.

"That's not your concern, Stefan," Katherine pointed out.

"Well it is my concern if you're going to start killing or hurting people here," Stefan pointed out. "Or if you have some evil scheme."

"Why do you assume that I'm here to do something horrible?" She questioned. Although Stefan had used the term 'if', his tone had made it quite clear that he thought that there was no if about it.

"Because that's what you're always here to do," He pointed out.

"Right," Katherine replied. "And when has asking me what my plan is ever worked out for you?"

"She has a point," Rebekah commented.

* * *

That night, Stefan had to leave his house to try to avoid his brother and Elena. Although he kept trying to convince himself to just be okay with it and be happy for his brother, he was still having a hard time adjusting to seeing them together.

He was surprised when he walked into the Mystic Grill, deciding that he could use a drink, only to find that Rebekah was already sitting at the bar.

"What's got you drinking?" He asked after sitting down next to her and ordering a drink.

"Isn't the whole point of drinking to try and forget about something to not think about it?" Rebekah asked him.

She really did not want to have to explain to him that she was drinking because of him and his comments at lunch.

Of course she hadn't been completely stupid; she had realized that he was still hung up over Elena. She had just thought that he was starting to get over her. And there were a few times when Rebekah had gotten a glimpse at her Stefan instead of Elena's. What hurt the most was the fact that her hopes were always crushed by him pining over the doppelganger. If he didn't want her anymore, then why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"Good point," Stefan replied before taking a swig of his drink.

Several drinks later both of them had begun to loosen up and were laughing as they told stories about their past from the twenties.

Somehow they ended up leaving the Mystic Grill and wandering around the streets drunk as she began to walk home and he walked with her, not wanting to go back home, but not knowing where else to go.

When they arrived at Klaus's place, Rebekah was about to go inside when Stefan suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, effectively stopping her from leaving.

Rebekah hungrily kissed him back, thinking that she had spent far too long waiting for exactly that.

* * *

The next morning when Stefan woke up in Rebekah's bed he knew that he had probably made a mistake. He carefully crept out of the bed and moved to get dressed. Just as he thought that he was going to make it out safely, Rebekah stirred on the bed.

"Sneaking out? Really?" She asked him. "What am I, some drunken one night stand?"

"Isn't that exactly what last night was?" Stefan asked.

"Are you honestly trying to tell me that last night didn't mean anything?" Rebekah asked.

"Are you honestly trying to pretend that it did?" He asked. "We were both upset and drunk, that's the only reason that we ended up in bed together. I didn't want to go back to my place to Damon and Elena, so I ended up here."

"I should have known that this was all about Elena," Rebekah responded as she got out of her bed and began to get dressed. "Because everything is always about Elena with you and you couldn't care less about anyone else's feelings."

"How was I supposed to know that you still have feelings for me?" He demanded. "It's been almost a century since we were together."

"Are you blind, Stefan?" She asked angrily. "And maybe it was that long ago for you, but I was stuck in a box for most of that time. Because I cared too much about you, I might add. Did you honestly think that something like that would just go away because you had forgotten about me? Did your feeling for Elena go away just because she moved on to Damon?"

"Exactly," Stefan said. "I didn't even remember you. Of course I ended up moving on."

"And yet you still keep me on the hook thinking that just maybe one day you'll forget about her," Rebekah responded. "This version of you is supposed to be the nicer one, but twenties Stefan treated me way better than this one ever has."

With that, she stormed out of her bedroom and down the stairs, struggling to hold back tears.

Kol was just walking into the living room, when he suddenly heard voices approaching. He froze in place as Stefan and Rebekah entered the room.

"I didn't know that you still had feelings for me. I'm sorry, alright? I thought that we both knew what last night really was… But don't you think that you're overreacting a little?"

Rebekah felt something inside of her snap at that.

"Overreacting? You think that _this_ is overreacting?" She asked. "I'll show you overreacting."

Kol awkwardly stood there and looked over at where his sister had stopped and turned to look at Stefan. The argument was taking place only a few feet away from him and he had no idea what he was supposed to do in that situation.

Stefan opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the wrath of Rebekah.

"You know what? Don't," She said. "Just don't talk to me… Don't even look at me for that matter. Just go back to fawning over Elena and leave me alone."

"Rebek-"

"Just get out!" Rebekah shouted. "We both know that you don't want to be here anyways. Just get out and don't even look at me unless you want me to kill you and kill Elena in front of you first."

"We both know that you wouldn-"

Before Stefan even had the chance to finish his sentence, he had been thrown back against a wall and had Rebekah's hand shoved into his chest.

"Wouldn't I?" She asked as her grip on his heart tightened.

Her hand remained there for a few seconds longer to make her warning clear before she pulled it back out and opened the door with one hand as she physically threw him out the door with the other.

"Stay away from me," Rebekah said before slamming the door behind him.

For a second Kol thought that his sister was okay, that she was just angry, but was alright since Stefan was gone. The instant that she turned around, he knew that he had been very wrong. His sister was anything but okay.

There were tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked straight towards him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder as she sobbed.

Kol knew very well that he was terrible with crying girls, so, instead of trying to say anything to make her feel better, he just wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I know that it's been almost three weeks since the last update and I'm really sorry. I really don't know why it was so hard to get this chapter written. Anyways, the next chapter should be up way sooner. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: MyloveforKlaroline, SpringOfMay, Klaroline-teenwolf, helfabulousgirl, WeasleysGroupie, LitLover 101, Frenchie12, jessnicole, Merilk, redbudrose, chibichibi98, xCMGx, Fallen Witch Angel, HMMMEM aka JB, Ryaaaaann, WinterRainbow, Mistress Kol Mikaelson89, vampiremovielove, brighteyescoldheart, boomkarakaraka05, MoomeyMoomster, sweetieraquelchukwurah, drea23, katniss peeta perfect, and the two anonymous guest reviewers!**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**WeasleysGroupie: This chapter actually wasn't the Kick-Off Party, but that will be next chapter. :)**

**brighteyescoldheart: Somehow I don't think that this was what you meant by wanting to see some Stebekah soon, but... :P**

**boomkarakaraka05: The party's in next chapter. :)**

**katniss peeta perfect: Aww, thanks so much! *grins like a moron* :D**


	22. Chapter 22

"What was I thinking agreeing to this stupid date?" Bonnie asked into her phone.

"You were thinking that you like Kol and that you wanted to go with him," Caroline replied in a teasing voice. "Because you're already planning the wedding in your head."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, although she knew that the other girl couldn't see her through the phone, before she said, "I don't know why I thought that this would be a good idea. We're just going to end up arguing and hating each other all night."

"Stop panicking, Bon. Look, obviously you like him whether you want to admit it or not. You already agreed to go on the date, so don't just give up before you even go. Go on the date and give him a chance. Maybe he'll surprise you. And if not, you can at least honestly say that you tried. Besides, maybe people won't act as weird around me and Klaus tonight if you two are there together too."

"You're nervous too?" Bonnie asked although it was more of a statement than a real question.

"Yeah," Caroline admitted. "It's not like I want to keep it a secret or anything... I want everyone to know, I'm just afraid that everyone's going to act all awkward even if they're trying to be supportive. Plus a lot of people are going to find out all at once tonight."

"Relax. That's not going to be anywhere near as shocking and weird as the fact that I'm going with Kol," Bonnie told her friend.

* * *

Bonnie was surprised when Kol actually arrived to pick her up on time. She had been expecting him to be at least a little late.

When she opened the door, he smiled as he looked her over. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised by the fact that he was dressed in an expensive looking suit, but she still was.

"You look beautiful," Kol told her, breaking the silence.

His eyes moved back up from her dress to meet hers as a smile formed on her lips.

"You look pretty good too," She admitted.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Kol asked in an amused tone. "Were you just expecting me to insult you all night?"

"I don't know," Bonnie admitted. "Maybe."

Kol laughed a little. "Well then it shouldn't be hard to impress you tonight."

Bonnie was surprised when he opened the door of Klaus's car, which he had actually gotten permission to use that time, for her. Sure, it wasn't the first time that he had opened a car door for her, but the time before had just been because he was trying to make her sit in the back so that he wouldn't have to.

* * *

Rebekah was standing by herself when Stefan walked over to her with a friendly smile that irked her to no avail.

"You look amazing," He said as he approached her. He wasn't just trying to get off of her bad side, she honestly looked gorgeous.

"I know I do," She replied with a smirk as she walked right past where he had stopped.

"Hold on a second," Stefan said, which didn't even cause her to slow down. "I need to talk to you."

"Actually you don't," Rebekah corrected as she turned around to look at him once again. "You don't need to talk to me, you want to. Actually you probably don't even want to, what you really want is not to have to feel like the bad guy in this situation. Well sorry, but you can't always get what you want. It's about time for you to learn that."

With that, she turned around and walked away from him.

* * *

Caroline wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting to happen when she walked in with Klaus, but whatever it was didn't happen. It was as if no one even noticed anything strange.

When she stopped and thought about it for a second, she realized that everyone who didn't know that they weren't human saw them together at this kind of events all the time, so it really wasn't a surprise for them. And it wasn't like Klaus's siblings, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena didn't already know about them. The only ones whose reactions she really had to wonder about were Damon, Jeremy, Katherine, Matt, and her mom. The first three were already there, but seemed fairly indifferent to the fact that she had arrived with Klaus.

* * *

Bonnie felt like the ride there was far too short as she nervously stepped out of the car. She knew that the night was already going better than she had expected and that at the very least she would have Caroline on her side. It was too late to back out anyways, so why was she mentally panicking so much about what was about to happen? And why did Kol seem completely oblivious to her concerns as they walked in together?

Bonnie instantly noticed the questioning look on Elena's face as well as the unimpressed one on Jeremy's. She quickly looked away from them only to spot Caroline smirking suggestively over at them.

As the pair walked further in, Bonnie's hand found its way to Kol's.

He looked down at in surprise and then moved his hand away as he mumbled, "I don't really do the whole hand-holding thing."

"Oh." Her tone came off as slightly disappointed.

She hadn't even really noticed that she had been reaching for his hand until he had pulled away and pointed it out.

Kol hesitated for a few seconds as they walked in silence before he reached over to grab hold of her hand with his.

"I thought that you don't do that whole hand-holding thing," Bonnie commented quietly.

"Fine, then maybe I won't," He responded, although his hand didn't move from hers. Still, he could feel himself getting annoyed. He'd just been trying to do something kind and she had felt the need to say something to make him feel bad about it.

"But you are," She pointed out. "So either you ended up liking it or you're just doing it because I wanted you to."

"So?" He asked defensively. "Does it really matter which one it is? I was trying to be nice, but if you're just going to complain about it…"

He trailed off as his hand slipped out of hers.

"Kol."

"What?" He asked in an angered tone as he turned to look at her.

Instead of saying anything, Bonnie reached a hand up to the side of his face and then stretched up to kiss him in front of everyone. As they kissed, Kol's anger quickly began to dissipate.

When Bonnie brought her lips away from his, she left her hand there for a moment as she stared up into his eyes, checking to see whether he was still upset or not. She hadn't meant to upset him in the first place and thought it was sweet how he had been holding her hand just for her benefit, despite the fact that he hadn't wanted to.

* * *

Katherine, who had been standing with Rebekah, instantly headed towards Elijah once she noticed him standing across the room from where she was.

Rebekah thought to herself that it was going to be a very long night as she headed over to couples central where Klaus and Caroline, Damon and Elena, Bonnie and Kol, and Jeremy and April all stood together. The only other single person there of course had to be Stefan, who she made sure to stand as far away from as possible. Luckily for her, he wandered away instead of starting some more drama in front of the others.

* * *

When Elijah saw Katherine walking towards him and shooting him a seductive smile he told her, "I heard that you were in town. Why?"

"You ask that like you don't already know that the reason is you," She commented.

"If you're trying to impress me, then maybe you shouldn't have introduced yourself to the town as Elena's twin sister," Elijah told her.

"Everyone acts like I did something horrible to Elena when really I did her a favour," Katherine replied. "I plan on staying in town for as long as I have to in order to be with you. People are kind of going to notice the resemblance, so that's the only way to explain why we look the same. She should just be glad that I'm not pretending to be her while I publicly flirt with you."

He didn't seem as impressed with her plan as she was, but didn't comment on it any further as he pointed out, "Niklaus still wants to kill you."

"But we both know that you would never let that happen," Katherine purred as she took another step closer to him.

"Who says that I won't help him?" Elijah questioned.

"You want me dead? …Fine; do it now," She told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take me wherever you want and do it now. I promise that I won't scream… Unless you want me to." Her lip twitched up into a suggestive smirk.

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" He asked as he removed her hand from him.

As he turned to leave, Katherine smirked and said, "I knew it. You can't do it because as much as you don't want to admit it, you don't want me dead. And that's all that I need to prove for now."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Sorry that it took two weeks to get the chapter up, I'm going to try to have the next one up much quicker. I hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reading! :)**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: chibichibi98, javierfleming28, katniss peeta perfect, devilishlytaffy, bunnykay, love-angelgaby, Ryaaaaann, Klaroline-teenwolf, NateBuzzLover.5, red-as-a-rose12335, WeasleysGroupie, MyloveforKlaroline, helfabulousgirl, WinterRainbow, Merilk, cj moore, SpringOfMay, brighteyescoldheart, JennyMikaelson, kadienewberg, jessnicole, vampiremovielove, LitLover 101, Nijah Isis, layaboo, Gallee, , KevinH1997, asixua, BALLET101, and the anonymous guest reviewer**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS**

**javierfleming28: Maybe some day... :P**

**WeasleysGroupie: I laughed really hard at "Katherine's Elijah dungeon" :D**

**brighteyescoldheart: Yes, it is still Stebekah :)**

**Guest: Sorry that it took so long.**


	23. Chapter 23

Klaus was about to ask Caroline if she wanted to dance, when someone else beat him to it… Actually Kol hadn't asked her to dance so much as he had just walked over and grabbed her by the arm, quickly pulling her away as he said, "I'm stealing your girlfriend, thanks" before his brother could protest. Since Klaus never got the chance to say no before Kol said thanks, the younger Mikaelson took that as permission.

Klaus rolled his eyes as his brother smiled innocently over at him.

Kol pulled Caroline all the way to the dance floor before he finally stopped.

"So does this mean that we're good now?" She asked.

"It'd better," He said with a grin. "I just risked the wrath of one of Nik's temper tantrums by stealing you."

"Very maturely I might add," Caroline commented. "For someone so incredibly old, you sure have the maturity level of a six year-old sometimes."

"Thank you," Kol responded with a big grin.

"I don't think that was supposed to be a compliment," She pointed out before she put on her most serious face. "…You know, I think that you're both too childish and too old for Bonnie."

The smile fell from Kol's lips as he gave her a look of confusion.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Caroline said with a smirk. "I'm just glad that you two are finally getting along with each other."

"Getting along might be a bit of an overstatement," He replied as a slight smile returned to his lips.

"Don't lie to me," She said as she playfully hit him in the chest. "Your date can't be going that poorly. I saw you two kissing."

"I never said that the date was going poorly," Kol pointed out with a smirk.

* * *

As Kol danced with Caroline, Bonnie walked over to Stefan who was standing off to the side by himself.

"You look like you're having a lot of fun," She commented jokingly. "…Why are you just hiding over here alone?"

"I'm not hiding. I just…" He trailed off, really not wanting to explain his current situation with Rebekah. "Never mind."

Bonnie frowned a little as she asked, "No, what?"

"I'm fine," Stefan told her, making sure to put on as convincing of a smile as he could muster up. "I just figured that I was less likely to get forced to dance if I was over here."

"Speaking of dancing, you should totally go dance," She teased as a smirk formed on her lips.

"I think I'm going to have to pass," He responded as he smiled, this time more genuinely.

* * *

When the song ended, Kol commented, "I know that I stole you, but I think that I have to give you back now. I mean I'd be good with being on a threeway date with you and Bonnie, but if you're there then we have to bring in Nik and I'd really rather not be in a four person relationship with him."

"Well as much as I'd like to see you and Klaus slow-dancing together, I think I'm going to have to keep him to myself anyways," Caroline replied with a smirk. "Now go back to being in love with my best friend."

"I may be self-obsessed, but I think that accusing me of being in love with myself is a _bit_ of an over-exaggeration," Kol responded with a wry grin.

"Cute," She replied before turning to head back to her boyfriend.

* * *

Matt noticed that Rebekah seemed to be standing alone, even when she was in a group with a few of the others, so he offered to dance with her.

Rebekah quickly agreed since she was bored and wouldn't mind proving a point to Stefan, however small that point may be.

* * *

Damon noticed Elena glancing over at Stefan, who was standing off to the side by himself, looking more than a little out of place.

"Go ahead," Damon said, catching Elena off guard.

"What?" She asked as she turned to look back at him.

"Well I'd ask Stefan to dance, but people might look at us funny," He said with a smirk. "Plus he's a lot more likely to dance with you."

"Are you sure?" Elena asked him.

"Oh, I'm positive about both of those things," Damon replied in an amused tone. "…As long as you come back, I'm sure."

She kissed him on the lips before she walked off, leaving Damon thinking that his generosity had definitely been worth it.

* * *

Bonnie had gotten herself a drink and managed to half choke on it and spill it when Kol surprised her by walking up behind her without making a sound.

As he began to smirk, clearly quite amused by the situation, she shot daggers at him with her eyes and warned, "Don't even laugh. Of course the one time that I ever spill my drink you have to be standing right there."

"That's the only time that you've _ever_ spilled your drink?" He asked. "Well in that case, I'm just impressed."

Bonnie felt a smile creeping onto her lips despite herself.

* * *

As Stefan danced with Elena, he found himself more focused on Rebekah and the fact that she was dancing with Matt than he was on whatever it was that Elena was saying to him.

He had been a little surprised when she had asked him to dance, but had decided to go with her and try to keep his mind off of the pair of blondes. Clearly that wasn't working very well though.

When had Matt become such good friends with Rebekah? Stefan had thought that he had just tolerated her, but lately Matt seemed to be getting quite friendly with her and it bothered Stefan more than he could fully understand.

* * *

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Kol asked with an innocent grin.

"You know exactly what you're doing," Bonnie accused.

He was standing just a little too close to her and giving her a look that was just a little too amorous.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He replied innocently.

She could feel his breath on her lips when he spoke and she could feel her heart embarrassingly pounding in her chest. The worst part was that she knew that Kol could hear it, despite all of the other heartbeats and sounds in the room. She knew that he was listening to it; she could see it written on his face.

"We both know that you're looking at me like that on purpose," Bonnie said in a voice that was just above a whisper. "It's what you do when you're trying to make me make the first move."

"I'm not doing anything," Kol defended with the slightest of smirks. "It's not my fault that you feel the need to pounce on me."

"You're right. I should work on self-control instead of torturing you some more."

She slipped past him, smiling to herself the instant that she was past him.

"Yeah, but self-control is overrated," Kol commented as he took a step to follow her. "And I don't mind being your victim."

"I wouldn't exactly call you a victim," Bonnie commented as she turned back to face him.

Although her tone had been light and teasing, and although he really did not want to start fighting with her, Kol couldn't stop himself from saying something stupid; no matter how much he wished that he could.

"Well it's not like I'm the one that brainwashes people so that they can't think about anything else," He responded in a tone that's casualness irritated Bonnie to no avail.

She stared at him in complete shock for a second before she managed to ask, "Do you seriously still think that? …You're too immature to take any responsibility for your own actions, aren't you?"

What he wanted to say and what came out of his mouth were two completely different things as his tone became angrier and a lot more sarcastic. "Right, because this is all _my_ fault. Did you ever consider that _you're_ the problem?"

"What happened to everything that you said last week?" Bonnie demanded angrily. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to fall for your act. But, hey, clearly you did too. You're too busy acting like there was a problem and trying to put the blame on me to even realize what you could have had. Well I'm not going to just sit around and make the first move just because you aren't man enough to even admit that I didn't brainwash you into liking me."

"Clearly someone took their bitchy pill tonight," Kol muttered, regretting the words as they left his mouth.

"That's real nice," She responded sarcastically as she forced herself to remain composed. "…Thank you for showing me just how much of an ass you are and how much this would never work before I became any more attached to you."

* * *

Caroline had just agreed to dance with Klaus when she saw Bonnie storming away from Kol and towards the exit. The blonde hesitated as she watched her friend, wondering whether or not to go after her.

Klaus picked up on the fact that his girlfriend was distracted and followed her gaze to figure out what had her worried.

"Go," He told her. "We both know that you want to."

Caroline felt bad for leaving him alone again, but decided to go after her friend anyways. She got about one step away before Kol unfroze and moved to head towards the exit after Bonnie.

Caroline took a step back towards her boyfriend as she nervously watched the door, wondering whether she should still go make sure that Bonnie was okay and if Kol would just make things worse.

* * *

Bonnie forced her way to the exit as quickly as possible, trying to get outside before the tears could fall. The really shitty thing was that if he had just done this at the start of the night, she would have been fine, maybe even glad.

She was momentarily relieved to have made it outside as she kept walking, deciding that she would rather walk home than go back in there to find someone to drive her. Her relief was short-lived though, since she barely made it ten steps before Kol walked out after her.

"Bonnie, wait."

"Why?" She demanded as she turned back around to face him, tears threatening to fall. "So that you can just make me feel even worse?"

"No," He responded as he hesitantly walked towards her. "Please don't cry."

Kol reached out a hand towards her as if he intended to wipe a tear from her face, but then seemed to think better and quickly pulled his arm back and took a step away from her.

"Don't cry, okay? I didn't mean any of it, I was just being a jerk," He told her, feeling a big pit of guilt in his stomach at seeing her like that and knowing that he was the one who had caused it. "I don't even know why I said it. I don't think that stuff. I know that you didn't brainwash me, that you wanted to feel this way about as much as I did.

"I'm sorry. I make stupid decisions and I end up picking fights that I don't even want to be in. And I'm not used to this whole having feelings for someone that I'm with thing," He admitted. "And I know that I'm terrible at it. But please don't give up on me yet…" He stretched his hand out to her as he used his eyes to plead with her. "Just give me one more chance."

Bonnie wiped away a dried tear before she reluctantly reached out to take his hand. As they began to walk back inside, she decided against bringing up the fact that he was volunteering his hand up for her to hold. She didn't want to spoil a good thing or start another fight.

"You aren't completely terrible at this," She told him as they walked through the doors. "Other than that one thing, you've actually been surprisingly good at this."

"Really?" He asked, looking down at her with a smile on his face. "That might just be because you were expecting me to be a jerk all night instead of just for a few minutes."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at that, but found herself cracking a smile and laughing a little.

"So if I'm not doing terribly, does that mean that I can convince you to dance with me?"

She pretended to consider it as she led him over to the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys liked the chapter and I'm so sorry about the wait. The Kick-Off Party was originally supposed to be in two chapters, but I'm going to actually have to have a third part since there is so much stuff that needs to happen. This chapter was really hard for me to get written because I needed to figure out what order to put all of the little separate events in to make everything work the best before I wrote them. And I'd get chunks done and then find myself stuck some for reading and baring with me and my slow updates lately. :)**

**If you're ever waiting for an update on one of my stories and you want me to get it up faster, please send me a PM because I promise that it will help motivate me. In fact I will make a promise right here that for every PM that I get telling me to write or work on any of the stories that I'm currently updating, I will go work on the next chapter and make sure that I at least get some more written.**

**Another extra special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter: chibichibi98, JennyMikaelson, vampirelovver, Fallen Witch Angel, love-angelgaby, MyloveforKlaroline, jessnicole, cj moore, layaboo, WeasleysGroupie, xCMGx, SpringOfMay, kadienewberg, Maiqu, vampiremovielover, LitLover 101, Gallee, CobraQueen35, LizGarza, and Pearlstar**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**JennyMikaelson: Yes, there will be more of Stefan and Rebekah :)**

**WeasleysGroupie: Haha, probably ;) Yes, Jeremy and April are a couple-couple.**

**LitLover 101: Don't worry, Stefan is going to have to work for her affection.**


	24. Chapter 24

Caroline watched in shock as Kol and Bonnie walked back inside, hand in hand, as he somehow managed to make the witch laugh after how upset she had been. Caroline smiled as she turned back towards Klaus.

As she danced with him, she kept sneaking glances over at where Bonnie and Kol were also dancing together.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder what the difference between being on a date with you and not being on a date with you is," Klaus teased.

"I know, I'm sorry," She responded guiltily. "I've been paying more attention to them tonight than I have to you. You were expecting some perfect girlfriend, and I don't even come close to that."

Caroline knew how Klaus thought of her, but she was afraid that, now that he had her, he was going to realize that she wasn't what he had thought. How was she supposed to live up to those expectations?

The hybrid frowned as she stared at his chest to avoid making eye contact. Klaus gently nudged her chin up so that she had to look at him before he told her, "You are perfect, Sweetheart. Trust me; I've been on worse dates. And I'd rather be on the absolute worst, most disastrous date with you than on the best one with anybody else."

She smiled sheepishly, which suddenly turned into a grin as she commented, "Actually, there are a couple of differences... Not on a date with you Caroline is much grumpier. And she would never do this-"

Caroline's arms tightened around her boyfriend's neck as she stretched up to press her lips against his.

"I definitely like on a date Caroline better," Klaus told her with a grin before covering her lips with his again.

* * *

"Why can't things just be easy?" Bonnie questioned. "Why can't I just like you or hate you, instead of feeling both?"

She was standing with her arms wrapped around Kol's shoulders and her forehead resting on his neck. They danced with their bodies pressed together as they slowly swayed.

Kol had one arm wrapped around her lower back and the other ran through her hair as he told her, "I don't know. It's an extreme in both directions… But no one can say that we're boring and passionless."

He had to pause to smirk at his own words as Bonnie rolled her eyes, even though she knew that he couldn't see it, he could only hear the slight laugh that she let out.

"Nobody can possibly make me as angry or drive me as insane as you do without meaning something," He continued. "The hold you have on me is unshakable. How much I like you and how much I hate you might be different extremes, but they're not opposites of each other… They're both opposites of not caring at all."

"Kol Mikaelson, did you just say something deep?" Bonnie questioned with a grin.

"I do that occasionally," He responded and she could hear the smirk in his tone.

* * *

"I'm glad that you decided to come," April commented with a shy smile.

"Well apparently people missed at the last event that I didn't go to," Jeremy replied as he remembered her approaching him the day after the last school dance.

"I guess that you have to make up for that tonight then," She commented with a teasing grin.

Jeremy brought his hand up to touch the side of her face and then leaned in to press his lips gently against hers.

"I think that might be cheating," April told him. "But I'll allow it."

Jeremy just gave her an amused smile in return.

* * *

Katherine had gotten bored of the party, so she walked back over to where Elijah was standing.

"I know that you're still in the middle of your hating me act, but this party is like watching paint dry," She told him. "So will you dance with me?"

Elijah looked down at her for a second before he responded with, "Sorry, but no."

Although his words had been apologetic, his tone certainly had not.

"It's awfully rude to leave a girl without anyone to dance with," She pointed out with a slight smirk. "And you wouldn't want to be rude, would you?"

He let out an exasperated sigh and a few seconds passed as she grinned up at him with as innocent of a look as Katherine Pierce could muster up.

"Fine, one dance," He told her.

Her grin widened as she told him, "We'll see about that."

* * *

When Stefan noticed Rebekah walking by herself, he figured that it was his chance to talk to her without Matt there to interrupt or overhear.

"Would you like to dance?"

Rebekah turned around and raised an eyebrow at the youngest Salvatore as she challenged, "I thought that you don't dance?"

"We both know that's not quite true," Stefan commented with a smirk, mirroring her words from the school dance.

"Well then maybe you should just go back to dancing with Elena," She responded coldly. "I'm sure that you could talk her into one more pity dance because personally I'm not looking for any pity, especially from you."

"I'm asking you, not Elena," He told her. "And it's not a pity dance."

Rebekah laughed humourlessly as she commented, "I might be gullible, but I'm not a complete moron, Stefan. I refuse to be used for any longer and I know that you didn't magically get over Elena in the last week."

She turned to leave, but he stepped into her way.

"Remember when I said that I cared about you when I had my emotions off and shouldn't have been able to care about anything?" Stefan asked her.

"Yes, but I also remember that your next words were that I _used to _mean something to you," She responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you think that those feelings really go away that easily just because I was compelled to forget about you?" He questioned. "For decades I felt a hole that I didn't even know why it was there. I thought that it was left over from Katherine, but it wasn't. It was from losing you, Rebekah.

"…But I couldn't just admit that to myself when you came back because of Elena. I was in love with someone else, so I told myself that I couldn't still have those feelings for you," He continued with his eyes never leaving hers. "But they're still there and I can't keep denying that for any longer."

"You're still in love with her," Rebekah said in a sharp tone. "Having feelings for both of us isn't good enough and I'm done waiting for you."

She began to turn away, but hesitated for a moment before she decided that she needed to say something else.

"I used to think that Elena was the problem, but she's not. And I thought that it was because I don't even know who you are anymore, but that's not it either," She told him. "The problem is that I know you better than you know yourself, Stefan."

When she saw the confusion on his face, she elaborated with, "You think that your feelings for Elena are so real and that what you had with Katherine wasn't, but it's the exact same thing. You convince yourself that you really love them at the time, but really your whole life is just some dysfunctional pissing contest with your brother. You just can't stand the idea of his happiness, and yet Damon's supposed to be the one torturing you. And now you only think that you want me because you can't have me."

* * *

Kol was walking through the party by himself when a certain hunter stopped him.

"So much for not liking her," Jeremy commented sarcastically.

"Let me guess. You want to convince me to stay away from Bonnie, even though you're on a date of your own with April Young right now?" Kol asked.

"Just because I'm dating someone else, that doesn't mean she isn't still my friend," The youngest Gilbert told him. "And it doesn't mean that I should let her get hurt by you, the dick who was grinning while thinking about killing her."

"Stay out of things that you know nothing about," Kol warned him.

The youngest Mikaelson brother turned to leave so that his anger wouldn't make him do something stupid. Unfortunately, he had barely gone ten steps away from Jeremy before he felt his rage amplify even further.

"I'm just asking for a dance," Kol heard Stefan say. "What harm could one dance do?"

Before Rebekah got the chance to turn down the offer, Kol had the youngest Salvatore pinned against the wall that the pair had been standing next to.

"I thought that my sister told you not to so much as look at her or else she would kill you and your favourite doppelganger," Kol whispered threateningly into Stefan's ear.

"Kol, don't!" Rebekah hissed at him, but her brother completely ignored her.

"Just because she isn't following through with that, doesn't mean that I won't for her," Kol continued.

He was so distracted by Stefan and his anger towards him, that Kol didn't even notice Damon until he had pushed Kol off of Stefan and then punched him hard in the face. The Original should have been able to easily stay put, despite the push, but he hadn't seen it coming and his guard had been down at the time.

"Don't touch my brother," Damon threatened even though it was obvious that he would lose in a fight against the Mikaelson.

Klaus, who had been standing nearby, grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall as he threatened, "How about you don't touch mine? Especially when yours deserves what he's getting."

Kol moved to wrap his hands around Stefan's throat, only to have Stefan move out of the way and lunge to punch him in the gut.

Klaus suddenly released his grip on Damon as they both dropped to the ground in pain. Next to them, just as Kol was about to be hit, Stefan fell to the floor in pain clutching at his head.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bonnie questioned. She and Caroline had just walked over in time to witness the fight in action. "You idiots do realize that there are a lot of people here who easily could have seen you, right?"

Kol didn't respond, since he was too busy marvelling at the fact that he was the only one in the fight that the witch had decided not to fry the brain of.

Bonnie released her hold on the other three, but remained prepared in case they tried to start fighting again.

They slowly stood up and didn't resume fighting, although there were several glares shot between them as Bonnie continued to wait for an explanation.

"Someone explain what happened, _now_," Caroline demanded when no one spoke up.

"Stefan's a prick, that's what happened," Kol told them. "He slept with Rebekah and then told her that it meant nothing, so she told him to leave her alone. But now he won't stop bothering her and I'm not exactly fond of people walking all over my little sister."

"Thank you _so much_ Kol," Rebekah muttered sarcastically as she pushed past him on her way towards the exit.

Kol took a few steps after her before he thought better of it and turned back around to stand behind his date.

His sister's words only angered Kol even more, to the point where he began to physically shake from rage as he grumbled just as sarcastically as she had, "Sure, Stefan acts like a dick and this is all _my_ fault."

Bonnie reached her arm back and slipped her hand into Kol's to try to calm him down a little.

It seemed to be working when Kol stopped shaking as he took a step forward and moved their intertwined hands to wrap around her waist. Klaus was more than a little surprised by his younger brother's behaviour as Kol seemed to be calming just from his embrace with Bonnie as he rested his chin on top of her head with his eyes still shut from rage.

As he struggled not to shake, Kol clenched Bonnie's small hand tightly in his. After a few seconds, she felt a sharp pain run through it.

"Kol, you're holding my hand a little tight," She told him.

The Mikaelson quickly removed his grip from her hand entirely. As he turned to look down at her hand, there was a split second where Kol realized how tightly he had been holding on to her and thought that he must have broken her hand. But when he actually saw it, he was both relieved and disgusted at the same time to see that there was only the beginning of a bruise forming. Sure, it was a good thing that it wasn't broken, but he still was revolted that he had bruised her.

He took a step back as he told her, "Sorry, I didn't realize that I-"

"It's fine," Bonnie said. She was both confused and surprised by just how remorseful his tone had been there.

Klaus glanced over in the direction of the door where his sister had left before he brought his lips down to Caroline's ear and whispered, "Sorry, Love, but I'd better go check on her."

Caroline nodded at him and gave him a quick kiss before letting him go.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading. I am once again sorry about the wait and I really am going to try to have the next one up sooner, I swear. And on that note...**

******************If you're ever waiting for an update on one of my stories and you want me to get it up faster, please send me a PM because I promise that it will help motivate me. I promise that for every PM that I get telling me to write or work on any of the stories that I'm currently updating, I will go work on the next chapter and make sure that I at least get some more written.**

******************Another super big extra giant thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter who helped me to reach more than four hundred reviews on this story so far (seriously, thank you guys so much): SpringOfMay, layaboo, JennyMikaelson, FallenWitchAngel, Merilk, MyloveforKlaroline, ferrylis, boomkarakaraka05, brynnbrigham, LitLover 101, vampiremovielove, IansArmy, and the anonymous guest reviewer! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Klaus walked into his mansion to find his sister standing just inside the door with tears in her eyes.

"Why does Kol always have to make everything so much worse?" She asked her brother.

"I think that he was actually trying to help," Klaus told her. "He just didn't choose the best method."

"And now everybody knows just how pathetic I am," Rebekah complained. "I can handle myself. I was doing perfectly fine without Kol and his 'help'."

Although Klaus had seen his sister upset countless times over the centuries that they had been together, he still found that it didn't get any easier to see, even after all of this time. As much as he hated to admit it, even when he was the one that was hurting her, it still was terrible and usually ended up leaving him with a sickening feeling of guilt afterwards... Not that he would ever tell her, or anyone else for that matter, about that.

"I can't do this anymore, Nik," Rebekah told him through sobs. "I can't just sit here and let myself be the joke that lets herself get taken advantage of. I have to leave... At least for now."

Klaus frowned. He didn't like the idea of having his sister going somewhere else without him, but he thought that it probably was the best idea for her right now.

* * *

As Rebekah left Mystic Falls, she knew that she needed to let go of all of those memories that she had been holding onto so tightly… Even the one that she had never dared bring up to anyone, not even Stefan since they had been reunited… One that took place during one of their very last nights together.

* * *

_They had just finished draining a runaway bride together and Rebekah couldn't help herself from trying the veil on and holding the dress up to herself as she looked in the full-length mirror of Stefan's room._

"_What would you want a wedding for?" Stefan had asked as he watched her from where he was reclining on the bed. "Isn't marriage a little juvenile when we already know that we're going to be together for an eternity?"_

"_So you're telling me that you've never even considered the idea?" She questioned._

"_You're the only one that I'd ever consider it for," He told her. "Although it would certainly be a small wedding with just us and your brother."_

"_You forget that we can compel whoever we want to attend," Rebekah responded with a sinister smirk._

"_Invite our own all-you-can-eat buffet, I like it," Stefan told her as he grinned back at her before dashing across the room to pull her in for a passionate kiss._

"_So you'd really be willing to have a wedding, just for me?" She had asked._

"_I'd be willing to do anything, just for you."_

* * *

Rebekah felt a tear streaming down her cheek as she thought about just how much things had changed since then.

* * *

Bonnie knew that Kol had been acting strangely for a while now, but she was still surprised when he stopped in her driveway and made no attempt to try and come inside with her. She reached her hand over to slip it into his, causing him to quickly rip his hand away.

Kol wondered if she was insane as she asked, "Why are you acting so weird? I'm fine, it's just a bruise."

"I could have crushed your hand," He told her, annoyed by the fact that she didn't seem to understand that.

"But you didn't," She pointed out matter-of-factly.

"But I could have," He said emphatically. "And for a second I thought that I had broken your hand."

Bonnie reached across the car to turn his face to look at her before she kissed him gently on the lips. Kol kissed her back, although certainly less enthusiastically than he usually did.

"Come inside with me," She told him. "…Please?"

He reluctantly got out of the car with her.

* * *

Once they were inside, Bonnie led him to her bedroom. Kol didn't seem to want to do much of anything though, since he just lay down on her bed and shut his eyes.

Bonnie lay down and cuddled up next to him with her head resting on his chest. He hesitated for a moment before he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist.

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie woke up to find the other side of the bed empty and sighed, surprised by how disappointed she was to be waking up alone.

She debated calling Kol, but decided against it. After all, he's the one who had snuck out in the middle of the night… Why should she have to call him then?

* * *

The day was barely half over and it seemed to be dragging out to be impossibly long to Kol, who was busying himself with playing video games so that he wouldn't have to think about the fact that his sister hated him and that he had almost broken the girl he cared about's hand the night before.

He quickly became more than a little bored of playing by himself, so when Elijah walked into the room and accused him of moping, Kol quickly convinced him to play.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to be doing," Elijah commented as Kol started the game.

"You'll figure it out eventually," Kol responded, too lazy to actually explain to his brother. Besides, if he didn't explain then it just gave him even more of an advantage against his brother.

A few minutes passed by before Elijah said, "I don't think that I was supposed to do that."

"…You just won," Kol responded, trying to keep himself from getting angered as he muttered, "…Beginner's luck…"

During the next game, Elijah was just about to win again when Kol stood up and yanked the cord from the wall before storming out of the room, leaving Elijah more than a little confused.

* * *

On Monday at school, Stefan was disappointed, but not overly surprised when Rebekah's seat remained empty during first class.

When lunch came around, Stefan and Bonnie both seemed to be in bad moods... Stefan because of the fact that Rebekah wasn't in the lunchroom either, and Bonnie because Kol had been ignoring her since he had snuck out at some point on Friday night.

* * *

Kol had been sitting at home moping for the course of the entire weekend because he knew that he couldn't be with Bonnie without inevitably ending up hurting her. He hadn't even been able to look at her without feeling guilty after what he had done to her.

She didn't understand that though… She seemed to think that everything was perfectly fine, but it wasn't. He had wanted to hurt her for a long time before that, he had even fantasized about it, but now that it had actually happened, all that he felt was an overwhelming amount of guilt, self-disgust, and a large heap of self-loathing.

Still, she at least deserved some sort of explanation, didn't she? As much as Kol really didn't want to go explain himself to her, he forced himself to go head to the school, since it was just the end of the school-day and she deserved to at least have him officially end things instead of just ignoring her in the hopes that she would get the point.

* * *

Of course, Kol didn't manage to get more than about three steps into the parking lot before Jeremy Gilbert seemed to appear out of nowhere to harass him.

"I saw what you did to her hand," He said accusingly. "You must really not care about her at all, or else you would stay away from her."

Kol opened his mouth to say that he _was_ staying away from her, but was surprised when instead he defended himself with, "Do you know what your problem is, Jeremy? You're so sure that Bonnie needs you or someone else to look out for her and keep her from getting hurt. You look at her like some little girl, but she's not. She's strong and she doesn't need anyone looking out for her. She could easily kick my ass if she wanted to."

He hadn't even realized this himself until the words had come spewing out, but now he was sure that what he had said was the truth.

"You don't even like her!" Jeremy accused. "You said yourself that you can't even stand to be around her. This is all just part of one of your stupid games."

"She's annoying, and stubborn, and gorgeous, and feisty, and strong, and she knows exactly how to get on my nerves. She drives me completely insane, and maybe that's not always in a good way, but I wouldn't want it any other way," Kol responded angrily. "Maybe we aren't perfect, but there is no perfect. And even if there is, perfect's overrated and short-lived before it's just turns into boring and flawed. She's the closest thing that I've found to perfect in all my life and I'm not going to give that up just because you don't approve."

With that Kol turned and walked away, completely done with that conversation.

What he didn't see was Jeremy cracking a slight smile after he left… Maybe Kol wasn't completely terrible.

* * *

"So are you here looking for Caroline, or are you done completely ignoring me?" Bonnie questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I'm an ass," Kol told her in response. "I was trying to stay away from you so that I wouldn't hurt you again, but I was entirely ignoring the fact that you can look out for yourself."

"Yeah, I can," She agreed.

"Forgive me?" He asked as he brought a hand up to the side of her face.

She pretended to consider it for a few seconds until he brought his lips down to meet hers. She quickly kissed him back, tangling a hand in his hair as she pulled him even closer.

"I guess so," Bonnie whispered with a teasing smirk.

* * *

By the time that Rebekah returned back at school the next week, Stefan had grown to expect her to not be there.

She sat down in her regular seat in front of his and acted as if there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. As he watched, he thought that she had somehow come back looking even better and a lot happier.

A few minutes passed by before he whispered, at a volume that he was sure her vampire hearing would pick up, "When Klaus said that you were gone, I didn't think that you were going to come back."

Rebekah heard him, but made no effort to show it as she continued to face the front of the room.

"I missed you," He continued to whisper as he smiled a little to himself. "And you were right. That night did mean something. And I have been clinging to the idea of Elena for too long because I couldn't stand the fact that she had chosen Damon instead. But there was one thing that you were wrong about, I don't just want you because I think I can't have you."

She continued to act as though she hadn't heard a word that he had said and when the bell rang, she quickly walked out of the door ahead of him in order to dodge him.

* * *

When lunch came around and she came and sat down next to him and across from Matt, Stefan turned to look at Rebekah in surprise.

"What?" She asked him innocently.

"Nothing," He responded. "I'm just a little surprised that you're sitting there after you've been avoiding me for a week and completely ignored me this morning."

"I wasn't ignoring you, I just had nothing to say in return," Rebekah told him with an innocent shrug. "And I wasn't just avoiding you, I was avoiding everything. I went shopping in New York for a week."

"I'm confused," Stefan stated. "You had nothing to say to everything that I told you this morning, but now you're just chatting with me like nothing happened? So then what exactly does that make us?"

"Not knowing is a real bitch, isn't it?" She asked him with a grand smirk. "And you're going to learn just how irritating mixed signals can be."

Before he had the chance to ask what she meant by that, Rebekah had turned and brought her lips against his to pull him into a passionate kiss. A very long minute and a half of her reminding him of exactly what he'd been missing passed by before she finally pulled away from him.

"See you later, Stefan," She told him before she got up from the table and walked away to go join Katherine.

Stefan watched her walk away in a stunned silence as a tilted smirk formed on his lips. This was the Rebekah that he had fallen for in the first place.

"It looks like all that time she's been spending with Katherine has been rubbing off on her," Elena commented condescendingly.

"No, it hasn't." Stefan responded maybe a little too sternly, earning him a few looks of surprise. "Sorry... It's just that they're two completely different people."

He knew both of them much better than Elena did and it bothered him that she could even think that they were the same… That was like saying that Elena and Katherine were the same person.

* * *

When Rebekah sat down at her second table of the lunch-hour, Katherine commented, "Nice shoes."

"Thanks, they're new," The other girl responded with a grin as she looked down at them.

* * *

A few days later, Klaus and Rebekah walked into the Mystic Grill to find Caroline and Stefan were already there.

Stefan and Caroline were just about to start a game of pool when Klaus walked over to Caroline and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned and grinned at him before pulling him in for a kiss. She noticed that Stefan seemed pretty happy talking to Rebekah by himself, so she let Klaus drag her away to a separate table.

* * *

"Looks like it's just us then," Stefan commented. "Want to play?"

"Sure, I like a good game," Rebekah responded with a teasing smile.

As she took a shot, he remained behind her, admiring the view.

"Be a little more obvious with your staring, why don't you?" She asked him with a smirk.

"As soon as you're a little less obvious with your attempts at getting me to stare," Stefan responded.

"Why would I do that?" She questioned in an amused tone as she took a step even closer to him.

He brought his lips down in an attempt to kiss her, only to have her turn away at the very last second.

"I don't think so," Rebekah told him with a smirk. "…I see why you enjoyed playing your games with me so much. And it's my game now, which means my rules."

Stefan couldn't help but smile because, as much as he knew that he shouldn't, he knew that he was going to enjoy the game.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! This may be a surprise to many of you, but this is actually the last chapter other than an epilogue. So I hope that you guys enjoyed the story and thanks for reading!**

**Another extra special big thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter: Damon Salvatore is awesome, ferrylis, Hazel21, redbudrose, MyloveforKlaroline, boomkarakaraka05, BlueJean452, FallenWitchAngel, brynn brigham, and Rasha007**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: It has been getting increasingly more difficult for me to update my stories with the amount of hate and rude reviews that I've been getting. For almost every chapter of something that I update, I now end up getting on average at least one hateful review or review that makes me think about just how much it isn't worth it anymore to work so hard and spend so many hours on every single update of each of these stories for you guys.**

**This was supposed to be fun stuff that I wrote for myself and showed to the rest of you, but now it has become a physical and emotional burden on me to update and write. And despite the fact that I know that I should just ignore the people who are just trying to be mean and keep going for those of you who are lovely people, I've reached a point where I can't convince myself that it's even remotely worth it anymore.**

**No matter what I do, I know that I'm never going to make everyone happy, but it's starting to seem impossible to write anything that doesn't make some people aggressively unhappy... Now I end up second guessing everything and having a brutal time trying to get any words down.**

**I realize that maybe this is letting the people writing the hate win, but it's also making things a lot easier on me, so I'm done writing fanfiction indefinitely… I really do not know if I'm going to come back eventually or not and these stories could easily just remain unfinished forever.**

**I was trying to finish off my stories before November in order to be done them before NaNoWriMo and be able to get rid of the stress and horrible burden that these stories have become, but that's just led to more complaints about it being rushed and I just can't do this anymore.**

**So thanks to those people who aren't jerks, but I'm still going to have to quit this.**


End file.
